Spannungen
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Andere Wege". Weihnachten naht. Obwohl Chase ein Job angeboten wurde, nimmt er ihn nicht an. Er trifft sich mit Foreman und erfährt den Grund, weshalb dieser nun der Boss der Abteilung ist. Zwischen House und Chase kommt es zur Krise. ER, HousexChase.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Eigentlich ist mein "Epos" über House und Chase nach "Andere Wege" zu Ende. Die netten Reviews und Anfragen über einen Epilog haben mich aber dazu bewogen, den definitiv letzten Teil zu veröffentlichen. Viel Spaß dabei!_**

In den nächsten Tagen ging es Chase erfreulicherweise besser. Er grübelte nicht mehr und steckte House sogar mit seiner ungewöhnlich guten Laune an, wenn er nach Dienstschluss völlig erledigt heimkehrte. Er vermutete, dass die unbekannte Online-Verabredung nicht unerheblich dazu beigetragen hatte. Nicht dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, sein hübsches, unverbrauchtes Gesicht für Konsumgüter in Hochglanzmagazinen oder auf überdimensionalen Plakaten an Häuserwänden bewundern zu können und demzufolge vorher eine Castingagentur aufzusuchen – dafür war er viel zu schüchtern, zumal er es ihm auszureden versucht und als sein Vormund wohl am längeren Hebel gesessen hätte. Allein die Vorstellung, entflammte Betrachter hefteten sich ihn theoretisch in ihren Spind oder der Innenseite des Nachtschrankes, brachte sein Blut in lächerlicher Eifersucht zum Kochen.

Doch die Aussicht, auf berufliche Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen zu können trotz seiner mentalen Einschränkung, ließ seinen jungen Australier gelassen, fast fröhlich erscheinen.

Nach der Phase mehr oder minder ausgeprägter Depressionen war es eine Erleichterung, zu sehen, mit welchem Enthusiasmus er sich erneut der Hausarbeit widmete, einen Sinn in seinem Dasein fand und ihn manchmal sogar mit einer kalt zubereiteten Platte aus verschiedenen Salaten überraschte, deren Rezept er aus einem asiatischen Kochbuch entnommen hatte.

An den Herd ließ er ihn nicht. Mit elektrischen Geräten kannte er sich nicht mehr aus, verwechselte oder vergaß ihre Funktionen, daher schaltete er die Sicherung ab, wenn Chase alleine zuhause blieb. Er war nicht beleidigt, als er ihm sagte, dass es zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit geschah, füllte seinen Kaffee morgens kompromissbereit in die Thermoskanne und freute sich über Lob, das er ihm betreffs seines Fleißes und der Inneneinrichtung aussprach, die im Winter noch abenteuerlicher wirkte. Mittlerweile hatte er sie um eine Hängematte in dem Raum erweitert, der ursprünglich als sein Zimmer vorgesehen war. Irgendwann würde er noch Sand, Muscheln und konservierte Seesterne über dem Boden verteilen. Als Schlafzimmer nutzte er ihn nicht, und er hatte nichts dagegen. Die Nächte verbrachte er nach wie vor bei ihm, obwohl er sich im Internet nach einem eigenen Bett umsah.

Er wusste, dass er ihn mehr als vermissen würde. Das meditative Wühlen in seinem seidig durch seine Finger laufenden Haar und das Streicheln seiner Haut, bevor er mit seinem jugendlich milden Duft in der Nase einschlief.

Der erste Schnee war liegen geblieben. Sie hatten das selbstgebaute Vogelhaus in den Garten gestellt, das er gewissenhaft jeden Tag mit Körnern und Talgknödeln auffüllte und die in Scharen darüber herfallenden Vögel hinter der Glasfront beobachtete, darauf bedacht, sie nicht mit einem Flattern der Gardine zu erschrecken.

Tiere mochte er mehr als Menschen. Etwas melancholisch, aber wenig überrascht stellte House fest, dass es wohl schon immer so gewesen war. Von klein auf hatten Menschen ihn enttäuscht, angefangen bei seinen Eltern über Umwegen vom besten Freund und englischen Klöstern zu Cameron und den vermeintlichen Kumpels, die ihn überfallen und vergewaltigt hatten. Wenigstens erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran. Es war ein barmherziges Rätsel, dass sein Gehirn negative Erfahrungen offenbar komplett gelöscht hatte, während einzelne, angenehme teilweise wieder belebt werden konnten. Nur noch sehr selten redete er über seine Flashbacks, falls er überhaupt welche hatte. Er fragte ihn nicht danach.

Mitunter erwischte er ihn beim Nachhausekommen vor dem Notebook, über dem er eingeschlafen war, sich dann rasch aufrichtete und in verdächtiger Eile den Deckel herunterklappte. Ob er besinnungslos im Internet surfte, wahllose Einkäufe tätigte oder sich vielleicht tatsächlich an einem Roman versuchte, wie er ihm geraten hatte, war ihm gleichgültig, solange er sich nicht langweilte. Allerdings glaubte er kaum, dass Chase die Geduld aufbrachte, mehr als zwei Sätze zu schreiben und sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

Er war ruhelos geworden, wenn er nicht gerade am helllichten Tag auf der Couch oder im Bett ein Nickerchen hielt. Seine schlaftrunkene Stimme am Telefon verriet ihn, da er immer noch regelmäßig anrief, um sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Eigentlich war es ihm fast lieber so. Oft hegte er die Befürchtung, er könne sich versehentlich oder mit Vorsatz verletzen, wenn er ihn allein zuhause ließ. In die Klinik war er nicht wieder gegangen, nicht einmal, um Dr. Bishop kennen zu lernen, die ihn vertrat und sich erstaunlicherweise oft nach ihm erkundigte, um unbekannterweise Grüße an ihn ausrichten zu lassen.

House akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, fühlte sich jedoch wie erlöst, wenn er ihn unversehrt am Abend in die Arme schließen konnte. Meist blieb es bei einem fast scheuen Willkommensgruß, der darin bestand, ihn auf den Wangenknochen zu küssen und ihn anschließend zu fragen, wie sein Tag verlaufen war.

„Schlecht ohne Sie", würde er antworten, und Chase würde sich in seine Armbeuge kuscheln und leise und geschmeichelt lachen, bevor er ihm in die Küche folgte, um den Tisch zu decken, während er das Abendessen richtete.

In gewissen Aspekten verwöhnte er ihn zu sehr; eine Position, die er bald erkannte und auf seine charmant zurückhaltende, raffinierte Art nutzte. Jeden Wunsch las er ihm von den Augen ab, ging trotz Schmerzen im Bein mit ihm spazieren, wenn er behauptete, sich eingesperrt zu fühlen, führte ihn zum Essen aus und ließ sich gutmütig beim Schach schlagen. Chase wusste, dass er es absichtlich tat, obwohl er es vehement bestritt. Tatsächlich endete die Partie nicht selten in einem Remis, wenn er sich wirklich anstrengte und entschlossen war, zu gewinnen. Seine Fortschritte bezüglich des logischen Denkens gaben ihm Hoffnung, dass er trotz Wilsons Unkenrufen irgendwann wieder der alte wäre. Er brauchte Zeit und Sicherheit, die er ihm vermittelte, obwohl es ihn erstaunte, wie wichtig er für ihn geworden war. Chase' Universum kreiste um ihn. Und selbst falls er nie wieder zu seiner früheren Form zurückfand, wäre es in Ordnung.

Seine Vorliebe für alte Filmschauspieler und Paul Gauguin festigte sich. Wenn er ihm einen Klassiker, einen Kunstdruck oder Bildband mitbrachte, war er außer Rand und Band, und er liebte es, ihn zu überraschen und Zeuge seiner fast kindlichen Freude zu werden, die er dann mit ihm teilte.

oOo

Am Wochenende gingen sie einkaufen. Sowohl der Schnee als auch die vorweihnachtlich dekorierte Stadt waren ihm fremd; eine Tatsache, die House verblüffte, da er bisher angenommen hatte, dass die Amnesie sich auf individuelle Erlebnisse beschränkte. Jeder sollte sich an Weihnachten erinnern. Doch für Chase war es vielleicht nie das Fest der Liebe gewesen und daher in seiner Erinnerung nicht mehr existent.

Angesichts des geschäftigen Treibens fiel es ihm schwer, nicht herumzuzappeln vor Aufregung. Mit riesigen, staunenden Kinderaugen, die Mütze weit in den Nacken geschoben, damit ihm nichts entging, ließ er sich durch die Einkaufstraßen ziehen, in denen es wie in einem Hexenkessel zuging. Rührend verloren und eingeschüchtert vom allgegenwärtigen Lichterglanz, verkleideten Weihnachtsmännern an jeder Ecke und Bing Crosby aus den Lautsprechern der Läden umklammerte er House' Arm, um gleich darauf ungeniert und mit einer eindeutigen Geste, die er anscheinend im Fernsehen aufgeschnappt hatte, hinter einem vorbeieilenden Wagen hinterher zu fluchen, der ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schneematsch bespritzte. House lachte ein bisschen über das selten hervorbrechende Temperament und drückte ihn kurz an sich, spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich ein wenig entspannten und sein Atem warm an seinen kältetauben Kiefer blies.

„Seien Sie nachsichtig. Das sollte man sein um diese Jahreszeit, und genau aus diesem Grund mag ich sie nicht wirklich."

Zweifelnd sah er sich um, und obwohl ihn die Schaufensterauslagen dazu verführten, näher zu treten, hielt er sich nicht lange davor auf und suchte immer wieder seinen Arm. Er war froh, dass er ihm kein Christmasshopping in New York versprochen hatte. Nach seiner Gehirnverletzung scheute er Menschenmassen genauso wie er und wäre am Rockefeller Center ganz sicher einer Panikattacke erlegen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb sie notgedrungen das belebte Zentrum aufsuchten, war die Knappheit einiger Lebensmittel und alltäglicher Haushaltsartikel.

„An den Sinn von Weihnachten kann ich mich erinnern", sagte er, den Mund zu einem entzückenden Schmollen verzogen, und klang beinahe empört. „Aber wenn es um Nachsicht geht, hätte der Kerl langsamer fahren sollen. Sehen Sie sich bloß meinen Mantel an."

Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Und wünschte auf einmal, er könnte Chase Stück um Stück aus den dicken Winterklamotten schälen, die seine knabenhafte Gestalt vermummten. Ihm wurde heiß, als er es sich bildhaft vorstellte. Seine rosige, feinporige Haut, die er mit seiner wärmen wollte und die glühte wie im Fieber, wenn sie aufeinander trafen, die so unvergleichlich samtig und weich war, würde heute Abend noch dieselbe sein. Aber er wusste, dass er sich in Geduld üben musste. Nur wenn Chase in Stimmung, wenn es gut war und er sich sicher fühlte, gestattete er mehr als einen Kuss. Diese Regel, so hart sie ihn ankam, sorgte unter anderem dafür, dass der Sex mit ihm stets zu einem einzigartigen, leidenschaftlichen Erlebnis wurde.

„Die Flecken lassen sich ausbürsten nach dem Trocknen."

Sie erledigten ihre Einkäufe in einem Drugstore. Chase weigerte sich, im ihrem gewohnten Supermarkt um die Ecke einkaufen zu gehen. Den Grund wollte er ihm nicht nennen. Außerdem hatte House angenommen, es sei nett, ihm die Glitzerpracht in der Innenstadt zu zeigen. Doch er war froh, als sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machten. Der Bungalow war seine Insel. Ihr Klein-Polynesien, in dem er sich geborgen fühlte.

„Wie haben wir Weihnachten verbracht, letztes Jahr?" erkundigte er sich auf dem Rückweg, den Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt. Schwer zu tragen hatten sie nicht, und da sein Bein durch Bewegung weniger schmerzte, hatte er beschlossen, den Wagen stehen zu lassen und das restliche Stück mit dem Bus zu fahren. Ihr Atem verwob sich zu einer in den grauen Himmel steigenden Wolke, während sie an der Haltestelle warteten und Chase in der Absicht, sich zu wärmen, von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, die Hände tief in die Manteltaschen gestemmt. Versonnen schaute House ihr hinterher, bis sie sich auflöste, und deutete es in seiner unerklärlichen Melancholie als die zweckdienliche Vereinigung zwischen dem jungen Mann und ihm, aus der soviel mehr geworden war.

„Ihre Tante war da. Extra aus Oz angereist. Ich glaube, es war mein verrücktestes Weihnachtsfest bisher. Sie hat gefuhrwerkt wie ein Derwisch und das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und komische tschechische Lieder gesungen. Sie meinten, es klänge wie Hundegebell."

„Gesagt habe ich ihr das hoffentlich nicht."

„Keine Angst. Dazu waren Sie damals viel zu anständig. Sie haben es mir erst später gestanden. Heute wären Sie unverblümter, glaube ich."

Errötend stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen.

oOo

Er lag dicht neben ihm und fuhr sachte über die samtigen, nachgebenden Lippen, während seine Finger sanft und massierend über seine Schläfe strichen, das zerzauste Haar durchpflügten. Etwas Bestimmtes hatte er dabei nicht im Sinn, und wenn es noch kam, sagte er nicht nein. Aber es war gut, ihn einfach zu halten, Geborgenheit und Liebe zu schenken, die nicht unweigerlich im Sex endete. Nur ihn spüren, ihm nahe sein und ihn wissen lassen, dass er es ebenso und jederzeit für ihn war.

Im Fernsehen lief eine recht informative Ausstrahlung über das Great Barrier Reef, aber er hatte das Interesse daran verloren, sobald Chase zu ihm hingerückt war und schüchtern und subtil bettelnd sein Brusthaar bearbeitete, tausendmal faszinierender als jede Farbenpracht einer Unterwasserwelt. Er war wundervoll und viel zu schön, um nicht darauf einzugehen. Schön war es, ihn zu spüren, nichts zu erwarten außer seine Nähe, die ihn erhitzte und dennoch so selbstverständlich war, dass er sich fragte, wie er es nach über einem Jahr noch fertig brachte, ihn derart zu erregen, dass er nichts tun musste, um auf ihn zu reagieren. Nicht einmal Hand anlegen, was ohnehin nicht zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung gehörte und ihn bei Verstand Überwindung gekostet hatte. Doch jetzt war es nicht nötig. Nur da sein sollte er, und das war er, mit seinem unwiderstehlichen, sinnlichen Mund, seinen großen Augen und der Weichheit des perfekten Körpers, der seinen eigenen, fehlerhaften ergänzte, ohne ihn lächerlich zu machen.

Sein Atem flog, wurde laut, fast schnaufend, und er atmete amüsiert mit ihm, bevor er sich abstützte und lächelnd auf ihn heruntersah und seine Hand hinter ihn wanderte, um die Wirbel seines Rückgrates von der Axis zur Lende werbend zu umkreisen. So stark und doch unvergleichlich anschmiegsam war es. Chase wälzte sich gehorsam, fast hitzig in seine Bewegung hinein, hob ein wenig den Hüftknochen, auf dem er die andere Hand ruhen ließ, die Linie des Beckens mit den Fingerspitzen nach hinten betonte, und er erschauderte unwillkürlich, als er das Perineum, den Eingang zu seinem Lustzentrum, berührte und es abwechselnd sanft und nachdrücklich stimulierte.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Was wollen Sie?"

Als ob er es nicht schon ahnte. Chase ging die Sache diplomatisch an, obwohl ihn die Gier in seinem Blick und seinen Gesten, dem schwülen Aroma seiner auf einmal herben Absonderungen verriet. Das Buch mit sieben Siegeln war er schon lange nicht mehr. Mit vier, vielleicht. Ein paar hatte er gebrochen, und es war nicht ohne Schmerzen passiert. Er sollte sich nicht mehr quälen. Dass er es selbst getan hatte, nur um Vorteile daraus zu ziehen, kam ihm schäbig vor. Glücklicherweise war das alles vergessen, was Chase betraf. Und er selbst mochte nicht glauben, dass er je zu psychischer Grausamkeit gegenüber seinem strebsamen Assistenzarzt geneigt hatte, und dass er dennoch bei ihm geblieben war, weil er niemanden gefunden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte, auf welche Art auch immer. Er war roh gewesen, nicht so, wie man es von einem Mentor erwartete. Dafür schämte er sich bisweilen.

„Wann und wo haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst?"

Die grünblauen Augen hinter halbgeschlossenen Lidern funkelten. Er war guter Laune. Und was wichtiger war, zudem lüstern, heiß und wild, obwohl er sich noch zügelte. Er wusste, dass er sich erst gehen lassen konnte, wenn er ihm das Signal sendete. Ihm sagte, dass er es auch wollte. Aber wann gäbe es überhaupt einen Anlass, ihn abzuweisen? Er schätzte sich glücklich, dass er ihm vertraute, ihm die Initiative überantwortete, sowie er seine Beklemmung niedergerungen hatte, die House verstehen konnte. Es war gewiss nicht einfach, den passiven Part zu übernehmen, aber er tat es mit einer Einsatzbereitschaft, die er als allgemein führender Charakter nie erreichen würde und Chase insgeheim beneidete.

„Im Frühling letzten Jahres in Montreal. Wilson besitzt eine Hütte dort. Wir waren ganz allein. Nur Sie und ich und der See. Voller Moskitos war der, und bestimmt haben uns ein paar ausgesaugt. Aber wenn es so war, haben wir beide nichts davon mitbekommen."

„Das klingt gut", seufzte er, kaum mehr verständlich. „Fast wie unsere Insel."

„Die Umstände, die uns dorthin geführt haben, hätten erfreulicher sein können."

Unter sich spürte er seinen Oberschenkel vibrieren, die Muskeln darin in einem faszinierenden Zusammenwirken zittern und die eigene Erregung stoßweise in den Boxers wühlen. Verdammt, er war so hart, so beängstigend versessen auf den jungen Australier, dass er sich gelegentlich selbst erschreckte. Chase allerdings achtete nicht weiter darauf. Auch House' letzte Bemerkung schien an ihm vorbeigerauscht zu sein.

„Könnte ich mir das doch wieder holen. Die Zeit mit Ihnen fehlt mir. Mehr als alles andere."

„Sie ist noch nicht vorbei. Genau genommen hat sie gerade erst angefangen."

Bedächtig zog er die Schublade auf, fingerte ohne Hinsehen nach dem Gleitmittel. Chase' Bauchdecke zog sich in einem aufreizenden, zitternden Rhythmus zusammen und spannte sich unter seiner Handfläche, so dass sie Schatten im Halbdunkeln warf und die einzelnen Muskeln unter der Andeutung gut definierbarer Flächen hervortraten, die man sonst nicht zu sehen bekam. Jugendlich glatt und weich war er, ohne unmännlich zu sein, und er streichelte einfühlsam mit der Fingerspitze vom Brustbein hinunter zur Schamhaarlinie die _linea alba_, verharrte dabei und genoss die Berührung, um sich anschließend vorzubeugen und an seinen hellen Brustwarzen zu saugen, der Vertiefung unter dem Sternum. Seine Lippen quetschten sachte die feine Haut, und Chase wand sich fiepend, wusste nicht so recht, ob er es zulassen sollte. Es machte nichts, denn er war bereits an der Pforte zu seinem persönlichen Himmel, selbst ohne den physischen Akt, den er nicht forcierte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem jungenhaften Äußeren schmeckte Chase wild, schwer und exotisch, wie etwas, das er nie gekostet hatte und das seine Geschmacksknospen und Sinne verwirrte. Er schraubte die Tube auf, und Chase trat die Decke zum Fußende, um sich vollständig entblättern zu lassen. Er war anziehend und unübertrefflich, so unbeschwert und verlangend nach ihm, dass er glaubte, zu träumen.

In seiner Kehle schwelte ein dunkles, sanftes Lachen, als er ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft wieder zu sich zog. Nicht zu hoch, sondern auf die richtige Höhe, die es ihm ermöglichte, seinen Mund zu küssen und zugleich vorsichtig suchend den in Gel getauchten Finger in ihn zu führen. Immer noch war er so sinnlich eng, als hätten sie sich nie vorher auf die Weise erforscht, auf die er sich ihm annäherte. Gerade diese Tatsache ließ ihn behutsam agieren. Den beginnenden Schmerz konnte er ihm nie ersparen, so gern er es täte. Doch für seinen wagemutigen Ozeanier gehörte er dazu. Wahrscheinlich wäre er enttäuscht, wenn sich ihre Intimität zu einer routinemäßigen, glatten Mechanik entwickeln würde. Aus diesem Grund beherrschte er sich, war aber zudem herausgefordert, seinen Schmerz in erträglichem Maß zu halten. Er hielt viel aus, bevor er schrie oder auf andere Art Unbehagen ausdrückte.

Seine freie Hand griff in die Fülle seines Nackenhaares, um ihn vorzuwarnen, ihn ruhig zu halten, als er seine eindeutigen Bewegungen, seine Nervosität an sich fühlte und die schnappenden Atemzüge vernahm, die an seinem Ohr vorbeifuhren.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein jähes, von Lust und Qual verursachtes Zucken durchlief Chase, das sich seine Hüften gegen House drücken ließ, als er sich leicht aufbäumte und begierig in seinen Mund stöhnte. Kräftige Arme umschlangen seine Schultern, bevor der Jüngere sich daran festhielt und die Finger in seinen Bizeps bohrte, ohne die Nägel einzusetzen.

Es gefiel ihm. Ermutigt wagte sich House ein wenig tiefer, nahm den zweiten Finger und führte mal kreisende, mal leicht drängende Bewegungen aus. Die sensible kleine Rundheit, die er nach ein paar Zentimetern erspürte, war vollkommen wie das äußere Erscheinungsbild ihres Besitzers. Unter Druck gab sie ein wenig nach, was ihn dazu verführte, sie energischer zu massieren. Falls er kam, musste es noch nicht das Ende bedeuten. Er kannte niemanden außer ihm, der die zuvor seiner Ansicht nach sagenumwobenen multiplen Orgasmen zu empfinden imstande war, und er hatte schon einiges erlebt. Es war etwas, das ihn jedes Mal aufs Höchste erregte und ihm schmeichelte, da er allein sie auslöste.

„_Uuuh..._"

Chase keuchte und riss die Augen auf, in denen sich die Pupillen sichtbar weiteten. Allmählich begann er zu schwitzen; Schweißtropfen ringten sich wie eine durchbrochene Perlenkette um die Schlüsselbeinregion und sammelten sich in der Grube zwischen Hals und Brustbein. Zunächst wich er ein wenig ängstlich aus, während House ihm die Beine weiter auseinander nahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er das Zittern und Fließen der Sehnen unter der wie goldene Seide schimmernden Haut. Der Anblick erregte ihn ungemein, und er streifte sich die Shorts über die Hüften, um ihn spüren zu lassen, was er plante.

„Bereit für etwas Großes?" fragte er atemlos an seinem Hals. Erste tropfende Feuchtigkeit, die seine sexuelle Hitze offenbarte, benetzte seinen Unterleib, und er wusste, dass Chase ihn ungeduldig erwartete, ihn wollte. Dennoch warnte er ihn noch einmal. „Ich meine, wirklich groß."

Als Chase ihn anfasste und keck das Frenulum massierte, glaubte er, zu explodieren.

„Vorsicht. Ich bin kostbar. Das wissen Sie, oder?"

Halb lachend und halb stöhnend bedeckte Chase das Gesicht mit den Händen. Sein Becken wölbte sich, so dass House die schlanken, angespannten, pfirsichsamtigen Muskeln der Pobacken streicheln durfte und schier verging vor Entzücken.

„Mmm … Greg... nicht länger …"

Er schob sich ein wenig abwärts, drehte ihn auf die Seite und nahm seine Hände an den Handgelenken hinunter, um sein Gesicht zu beobachten, in dem sich eine Mischung aus Bangigkeit und Beglückung spiegelte.

„Ich passe auf", versprach er. „Haben Sie keine Angst."

Bevor er ihn nahm, strich er ihn abermals großzügig ein, und er schlang das Bein um ihn, presste ihn an sich. Er gab ihm Zeit, gewöhnte ihn an sich und bedauerte, dass er ihn nicht anders lieben konnte. Schmerzlos. Andererseits wusste er, dass er auf etwas zusteuerte, dass er mit keiner Frau so intensiv erlebt hatte wie mit Chase. Vermutlich würde er es nicht einmal mit einem anderen Mann. Nicht dass er daran dachte, es je zu probieren. Dafür war sein Australier viel zu gut. Und selbst wenn er ihn gelegentlich hingehalten, ihn enttäuscht hätte, war es viel mehr als rein körperliche Attraktivität, die sie zueinander hinzog.

Er war einmalig eng und frisch, hitzig und wild, sein ihn stets überraschender Geliebter und Freund, neugieriges Kind und erfahrener Erwachsener in einer Person, aber er würde ihm nicht wehtun, ihn nicht unangenehm verblüffen. Es war eine Herausforderung, ihn so zu nehmen, dass es für sie beide schön war. Sachte und auf seine Reaktion achtend stieß er vorwärts, spürte seine liebevolle und sehnsüchtige Umklammerung, als er zwischen seinen kräftigen Schenkeln lag.

„Ich liebe Sie", sagte er. „Jetzt gleich."

„Ja-…"

Am ganzen Körper bebend, neigte Chase den Kopf, um das spitze Kinn auf seinen zu betten. Streichende Finger kosten dabei in langsamen Kreisen, aus denen abgerissen fahrige Linien wurden, seine Schultern, verursachten wohlige Schauer auf seiner Haut.

Stück um Stück drang er in ihn, zog sich etwas zurück, sobald er sein beunruhigtes Fiepen hörte, und kam wieder, wenn er ihn dazu anhielt und verlangende Töne aus den halbgeöffneten Lippen brachen.

Unbeschreibliche, über sein Inneres ausstrahlende Gefühle wallten in ihm auf, sowie er in ihm war, ihn fand und traumverloren, ohne Übereifer reizte, indem er Bewegungen ausführte, die er zunächst nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und die doch schön waren für sie beide, als es ihm gelang, sich zu mäßigen. Seine mühsam beherrschte Ruhe übertrug sich auf seinen jungen Liebhaber; er presste kurz und unvermittelt, ließ ihn dadurch mit einem Ruck tiefer gleiten bis er auf inneren Widerstand traf, indem sich der Schließmuskel aus Selbstschutz unweigerlich verengte.

In der Absicht, ihn zu lockern, wanderten seine Hände über den schweißfeuchten Rücken, an dem er die Muskeln ertastete und bis hinunter zum Kreuzbein ausstrich, was schließlich dazu beitrug, ihn einzulassen. Manchmal erstaunte es ihn, wie gut er inzwischen seinen eigenen Körper kontrollieren konnte. Unaufhörlich streifte sein schöner, sinnlicher Mund über ihn, und er traf seine Lippen, bis sie beinahe wund waren.

Endlich hatte er ihn, bedeutete ihre Intimität weder Arbeit noch Kampf. Er lauschte dem tiefen, erregten Atemrhythmus, unterbrochen von unartikulierten Lauten, die ihm sagten, dass es gut war, er keinen Schmerz mehr empfand, den er mutig ertragen und hinter sich gelassen hatte, um entschädigt zu werden.

Seine Lust und die folgende Befriedigung hatten ihm stets mehr bedeutet als seine eigene, denn nur dann fühlte er dasselbe, war imstande, sich gehen zu lassen, eins mit ihm zu werden.

Er konzentrierte sich auf ihn, weil es niemals etwas Schöneres gab als ihn, wenn er heiß und voller Freude bei ihm war. Beinahe roh befreite er das glühende, junge Gesicht von jetzt feuchten Ponyfransen, während seine Erregung in seinen aufnahmebereiten Unterleib stieß, begehrend und bestimmt gegen sein Bauchfell pochte, da er es so beabsichtigte, ihn tiefer trieb und sich unter der Anstrengung, nicht aufzubrüllen, auf die Lippe biss. Er hätte ihn gerne gehört, doch es lag ihm fern, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen. Außerdem war er ohnedies nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Chase' seidige Glätte verschlang ihn regelrecht, ließ ihn nicht mehr gehen. Dankbar stöhnte er auf, passte sich ihm an, gab ihm das, wonach er seufzend verlangte, und es war immer wieder aufregend und erstaunlich, wie perfekt sie sich nach anfänglichen Unsicherheiten koordinierten, wie jeder instinktiv wusste, wo ihre Reizbarkeiten saßen. Als er siegesgewiss und rauh auflachte, kapitulierte er. Völlig reglos und überwältigt sank er in ihn, in seine anregend pochenden Muskeln, die er nicht willentlich steuerte, sondern naturgemäß das machte, was sie beide zum Empfinden höchster Lust führte, indem er die Hüfte hob, die er sachte wieder herunterdrückte und fixierte, um seinen Ungestüm zu bremsen. Er war noch nicht soweit, wollte ihn länger haben.

„Ich will Sie …" flüsterte der Jüngere ungeduldig. „ … auf mir. Tiefer. Bitte. Mehr von Ihnen ... _oh_…"

Aufgewühlt schnaufend schloss er die Augen und hob die zarten, geraden Brauen, unfähig, sich weiter zu artikulieren. Aber er hatte verstanden. Soweit er sich erinnerte, war es das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Richtung einen Wunsch äußerte, eine andere Position bevorzugte, und so griff er nach seiner Schulter, um ihn vorsichtig in die Rückenlage zu bringen, wobei er darauf achtete, ihm zur selben Zeit nachzukommen, um sich ohne für ihn entstehende Schmerzen auf ihn zu ziehen. Die unerhört straffen Bauchmuskeln unter ihm zuckten in einer anregenden Konvulsion, ließen ihn ein wenig schwingen und kurzzeitig die Balance verlieren, und er genoss die neue, vertraute Stellung, die für sie beide angenehm war, während er die Hände über die schlanke Silhouette seiner Flanken streifen ließ, um anschließend sein Becken ein wenig anzuheben.

Ächzend suchte Chase ein weiteres Mal seine Hand. Seit ihrem ersten Rendezvous hatten sie es so gehalten; es war eine Art Ritual, das Unterstreichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit. Als sich die Finger zuversichtlich mit seinen verschränkten, fühlte er eine weitere warme, flutende Welle von Endorphinen durch sich ziehen, qualvoll fast in ihrer Intensität. Obwohl er es nicht für möglich hielt, ging es weiter, holte ihn das atemberaubend pulsende Gefühl in den Lenden ein.

Grunzend drückte er das Gesicht an sein Brustbein, spürte Chase' kräftige, sensible Finger durch sein Haar gleiten, ehe er sie hinein krallte und der Druck der rechten Hand plötzlich stärker wurde. Die stille, sich wie von selbst einstellende Eintracht, in der sie sich befanden und bis zur Neige auskosteten, steigerte sich zur Euphorie, ließ ihn sich zu Unbesonnenheit hinreißen, da es ihm nun möglich wäre, ihn ganz zu nehmen, wenn er es erlaubte. Und er tat es, drängte ihn in sich und hatte keine Angst mehr. Einladend und schön war er, wie er schnaufte und sogar ein bisschen geiferte. Unwiderstehlich. Wundersam und anbetungswürdig in seiner lüsternen, unerbittlichen Furchtlosigkeit, die sich dann und wann in Unterwerfung verwandelte, ohne devot zu sein. Es regte ihn auf, wenn er so war. Willig, mit sich tun zu lassen, was er ihn tun sehen wollte. Wie geschmeidiger Ton, der unter seinen Händen jede Gestalt annahm, in die er ihn formte. Und blieb sich dennoch treu.

Er liebte ihn mit sanfter, rücksichtsvoller Leidenschaft, genauso, wie es sein grenzenloses Vertrauen verdiente. Seine von hellem, schweißglattem Flaum bedeckten Beine pressten sich Besitz ergreifend um ihn, und er ging tiefer, fühlte die unglaublich eng bemuskelte Biegung zur Bauchdecke hin und konnte nicht länger sagen, was in ihm vorging, als Chase den Nacken streckte und ihn nicht mehr in sein Gesicht sehen ließ, das ihn in einem Ausdruck des Entzückens ermutigt hatte.

Ein wild aus ihm hervorbrechendes Schluchzen ließ ihn aufhorchen, sich zügeln, als er alarmiert den Kopf hob und der Druck der Beine um seine Mitte seinen Brustkorb einschnürte. Chase weinte. Nicht dass er es zuvor nicht bereits gelegentlich im Überschwang der Gefühle getan hätte, doch das unaufhörliche Schluchzen war neu. Er weinte nicht der Freude wegen. Fügte er ihm ohne sein Wissen Schmerzen zu? Dagegen sprach, dass er sich beinahe selbstquälerisch an ihm festhielt, ihn tiefer verlangte, als er Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, was er nicht geschehen ließ. Er wünschte, er hätte noch die Kraft, zu fragen, was ihn verstörte, weshalb er so verzweifelt heulte. Alles, was ihm blieb, war die Reduzierung seiner Bewegung, sie zum Stillstand zu bringen. Hilflos, mit pulsierenden Adern, verharrte er abwartend. Er würde herausfinden, was ihn plagte. Aber erst musste er zu Atem kommen. Unter ihm bewegte sich der Australier inständig, trieb ihn fieberhaft in die Bewegung seiner Hüften, und er hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Sein Stursinn imponierte ihm, doch bei Gelegenheiten wie dieser hätte er ihn gerne weniger konsequent gehabt.

„Weiter… nicht aufhören."

„Ich tue Ihnen weh."

Es klang wie eine Frage. Es wäre schwer, jetzt abzubrechen, ihn zu verlassen in seinem erregten Zustand, doch er würde es tun. Über der physischen Vereinigung stand die Liebe zu einem Menschen, den er glücklich sehen wollte.

„Nein. Nie… oh… oh bitte. Halten Sie mich. Lieben Sie mich. Hart. Ich will… Sie spüren… mit allem, was Sie haben."

„Es könnte mehr sein als das, was Sie erhoffen."

„Alles", beharrte Chase unerbittlich und drängte sich stöhnend und unterdrückt aufschreiend tiefer.

Behutsam zog er sich höher, schob die Hände unter ihn, seinen wundervoll mitarbeitenden Muskeln von Rücken und Lenden und half ihm, sich auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen, wobei er ihn bremste, ihn zurückhielt, wenn er Schmerz auf den feinen, schweißüberströmten Zügen feststellte. Die verlangende Reibung feuchter Haut an ihm machte ihn ganz verrückt, und er sog den fast schon animalischen Geruch ein, der ihm den Atem nahm und der gar nicht zu Chase passen wollte. Irgendetwas war anders.

_Was ist los mit dir? Was gibt es zu beweisen?_

Eine außerordentlich heftige Woge, die sein Inneres überschwemmte, erfasste ihn, als er ihn bis zur Grenze spürte und ihr stürmisch klopfender Herzschlag zu einem wurde.

Chase ging mit; eifrig und weinend kreuzte er die Beine hinter seinem Rücken, deren starke, angespannte Muskeln er direkt an sich fühlte. Sein Schrei trieb ihn an, mehr zu tun. Wenn sie sich so nahe waren, dass nichts mehr sonst von Bedeutung war, er in ihm verging, fühlte er sich frei und gefangen in Leidenschaft und wusste, dass er Erfüllung genießen und haben durfte wie jeder andere, körperlich gesunde Mensch. Weil Chase ihn vervollständigte, physisch und sogar geistig. Unwirklich wie im Traum bewegte er sich, und dabei so ungeheuer körperhaft, dass er am liebsten selbst in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Demütig umarmte er ihn, barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter und flüsterte beschwichtigend auf ihn ein, ehe er seinem Wunsch entsprach und ihn fest umschlungen hielt und registrierte, wie er an ihn hindrängend zu schaukeln begann. Für seine mäßigenden Worte zeigte er sich unempfänglich.

„Fester", verlangte er, und er wusste nicht, wohin er ihn trieb, hatte jedoch kein reines Gewissen dabei. Es war gut, aber viel zu wild, nicht das, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Zu seinem Entsetzen fing Chase zu schreien an. Leise, fast stumme Schreie, die sich zu einer unregelmäßigen Tonabfolge verschärften, die ihn erregte und erschreckte. Er hatte ihn noch nie so qualvolle, beinahe unerträgliche Laute von sich geben hören. Als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass alles, was er hatte, nicht mehr war oder dass er am nächsten Tag sterben würde.

„Alles ist gut", flüsterte er rauh, während er ihn umklammert hielt und die aufsteigenden Wehlaute in Chase' Kehle zu winselnden, sehnsüchtigen Geräuschen abflauten, die ihm in ihrer Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung ins Herz schnitten. Seine Hände legten sich beruhigend auf die sich wie Samt anfühlenden Schulterblätter, stützten ihn, als er das Becken enger an ihn drängte und brennender Schmerz blitzartig seinen versehrten Schenkel durchfuhr, sowie Chase mit dem vollen Gewicht darauf saß. Doch gegen den Schmerz, den der Junge gerade durchmachte, schien ihm sein eigener wie eine Bagatelle, denn der entsprang nicht ausschließlich körperlichem Ursprung. Vermutlich brauchte er ihn, um den seelischen auszulöschen, was immer es war, das ihn so verzweifelt agieren ließ.

Trotzdem zügelte er sich, darauf hoffend, dass Chase begriff, wie sehr er selbst darunter litt, wenn er den Pfad der Selbstzerstörung einschlug.

„_House_ …" Er konnte ihn kaum verstehen, so tränenerstickt und klein war seine Stimme. „Sind Sie da?"

_Mehr als je zuvor._

Für Scherze war die Lage zu ernst. Mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen hatte er nicht wirklich umzugehen gelernt, war lieber davongelaufen anstatt sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen, seine Nöte zu hinterfragen. Jetzt war der Fluchtweg verbaut. Aber er war beinahe froh darum.

„Ja. Lassen Sie mich Sie lieben. Nicht Sie verletzen."

Er öffnete die Lider; flatternd und unkonzentriert schweifte sein Blick über ihn, bis er sein Gesicht einrahmte und seinen Nacken bog, ihn zwang, Augenkontakt zu halten, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

_Geh nicht fort, Robert._

Sein schöner, gewölbter Mund war schmerzverzerrt, aber nach dem flüchtigen Zurückziehen seiner Lippen, bei dem er die Zähne bleckte, versuchte er tapfer ein Lächeln und wand sich gierig in seiner Umarmung, um ihn abermals hektisch, fast besinnungslos zu führen.

Es war verrückt, aber er fing an, unter wollüstigem Beben für ihn zu summen. Auf den Text kam es nicht an, er improvisierte, während er auf den schluchzenden Atem lauschte, die Wange an sein Brustbein bettete und sein Rückgrat streichelte, über das in unablässigen Rinnsälen sein milder Schweiß lief. Die Methode zeigte Erfolg; Chase kehrte zurück zu ihm.

House bewegte sich nicht mehr, war nur in ihm, und langsam wurde der Jüngere ruhiger, ließ sie ihren Rhythmus wieder finden, indem er leicht mit den Hüften kreiste, die House jetzt umfasste, um ihn zu besänftigen. Sicherer werdend schob er sich ihm entgegen und stemmte ein Bein am Kopfende des Bettes ab. Vibrierend sah er seine Sehnen unter der warmen Haut fließen, hörte ihn leise stöhnen, als er den Winkel verlagerte, um ihn von seinem Elend abzulenken, doch er weinte immer noch vernehmbar in abgehackten, schluchzenden Lauten. Er versank in ihm, wollte ihn trösten, doch seine Worte wurden mit einer neuerlich heranrollenden Woge seines nahenden Orgasmus hinweggefegt.

Bald versiegten die bitteren Tränen, die in der Tat keiner überwältigenden Freude entsprungen waren. Allmählich strahlte sie wieder in seinen Augen, seine Begeisterung, als er übermütig und wohlig den schlanken Körper streckte und auf House heruntersah, voller Unglauben darüber, was er in ihm entfachte. „Sie tun Wunder", raunte er ihm völlig außer Atem zu.

_Deine Wunder lassen sich mit meinen nicht messen. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht da, wo ich jetzt bin. Und ich will nie mehr woanders sein. Du hast mich viel mehr gelehrt, als ich dir je beibringen konnte._

Ein zuckendes Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, auf denen die salzige Würze von Chase' Haut verweilte, bevor er hoch schaute und sich danach verzehrte, die wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen zu erreichen, die sich in einer jähen Andeutung von Ekstase öffneten, um ein stummes _Oh!_ auszurufen. Die hechelnden Atemzüge, die er ihn hören ließ, suchte er ihm deutlicher zu entlocken, indem er ihn ein wenig anhob, um ihn intensiver zu reizen und sich selbst zu bändigen, und er dankte es ihm mit stöhnenden und lustvollen, dunklen Lauten, die ihn in ihrer Ausdauer unaufhaltsam, aber nicht unerwartet dem Ende entgegen trieben. Die aufbrandende Erregung spürte er wie einen Stromstoß oder reißenden Fluss durch sich ziehen, als Chase seine Muskeln entspannte, um sich dann in ihn zu drängen, bereit, seinen Samen aufzufangen. Er bemühte sich um Zurückhaltung, doch als er ihn in einer letzten Kontraktion erreichte und sich in ihm ergoss, stieß Chase ein orgiastisches, sensationelles Brüllen aus, das ihre Glieder erzittern ließ und in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Er machte nicht den Versuch, ihn zu halten, warf sich mit hinein in seine Rückwärtsbewegung, bereit seinen Orgasmus mitzuerleben. Keuchend folgte er ihm, und als Chase erschöpft und schmiegsam wie eine Katze an ihn hinsank, untermalte er die kleinen Seufzer der absoluten und satten Gelöstheit mit seinem schweren Atem.

oOo

„Warum haben Sie geweint? Sie tun es oft, wenn die Leidenschaft Sie überwältigt, aber nicht so bitterlich. Es lag hoffentlich nicht an mir?"

Langsam und selbstvergessen kraulte er seinen Nacken, strich über die rasierten, sich fellähnlichen anfühlenden Ausläufer seines Haares, während Chase die Wange an seiner Brust ruhen ließ und den Arm und das Bein über ihn gelegt hatte, als wollte er ihn daran hindern, aufzustehen. Nicht dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, und wahrscheinlich wäre er hingesunken vor wohliger Schwäche.

Die schwülwarme, herbstlich duftende Feuchtigkeit ihrer Zusammenkunft und das Nachwirken der ausgeschütteten Hormone hüllten sie in abgrundtiefes Wohlbehagen und machten sie schläfrig, aber er hätte keine Ruhe vor einem klärenden Gespräch.

Im Grunde sprachen sie viel zu selten über ihre Beziehung, über das, was Chase empfand. Selbst jetzt musste er sich überwinden. Seltsam, dass Reden mit Wilson einfacher war, den er nicht auf so intime Weise kannte und nie kennen lernen würde. Der einzige Mann, dem er sich in physischer Hinsicht je würde öffnen können, sprach mit einem für amerikanische Ohren ärgerlich breiten Akzent und besaß blondes, dichtes Haar, eine Figur wie ein Dressman, und war zwanzig Jahre jünger als er. Es war beinahe schon grotesk. Aber er liebte grotesk. Freaks und Außenseiter, wie Chase einer war. In seinem Fall war es nicht nur das.

„Nein." Er winkelte das Knie bis zu seinem Schritt an, bewegte es vorsichtig und doch forsch hin und her, wie um sich bei dem Körperteil zu bedanken, das ihm zunächst Respekt und danach unvergessliches Vergnügen einflößte. So kurz nach ihrer Intimität war er nicht mehr empfänglich, stöhnte aber trotzdem zufrieden auf. Er wusste, dass er gut war. Gut mit Chase, weil der ihm alles gab, um es zu sein.

Sein Nacken blieb gesenkt, beugte sich sogar ein wenig tiefer, als er Muster auf seine Brust zeichnete. Er schämte sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. „Oder vielleicht doch. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Seien Sie ehrlich." Vorsatzlos nahm seine Stimme einen scharfen Unterton an, der seine Unsicherheit nicht bemäntelte. „Eher lasse ich Sie nicht in Morpheus' Reich eintreten. Wenn es mit mir zu tun hat, sollten wir darüber reden. Ich will nicht, dass meinetwegen Ihre schönen Augen den leidenschaftlichen Glanz verlieren."

_Weil sie manchmal ohnehin nahe davor sind und ich Angst habe, sie nicht mehr zum Leuchten zu bringen._

„Es ist nur…" begann er und kämpfte mit einem Schluchzen, das er an House' Oberarm abschwächte. „Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen nie wirklich sagen, was es mir bedeutet, bei Ihnen zu sein. Ich bin nicht sehr gut mit Worten, und vielleicht war ich auf keinem Gebiet wirklich besonders gut…"

„Sie sind gut", unterbrach er ihn, während er selbstvergessen die Finger über seine Wirbelsäule gleiten ließ und Chase leise aufseufzte, sich auf den Ellenbogen stemmte und nach seinem Mund schnappte. Es lag nichts Verspieltes darin wie sonst, und er tat ihm den Gefallen und küsste ihn. Seine samtweichen Lippen hielten ihn fest, saugten ihn an sich und ließen ihn nur widerwillig gehen. Etwas außer Atem sprach er weiter. „Und das meine ich nicht in Bezug auf den Sex. Na schön, nicht ausschließlich. Sie wurden viel herum gestoßen und hatten nie Gelegenheit oder genug Selbstwertgefühl, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sonst wären wir uns vermutlich nie begegnet."

„An mein Leben ohne Sie kann ich mich nicht erinnern, aber es ist auch nicht wichtig. Ich war anscheinend immer der Dumme, der sich hat ausnutzen lassen. Von meinen Eltern, von Cameron … nicht einmal meine Tante meldet sich. Vielleicht ist es das Beste so. Aber Sie sind da, und Sie verlangen nichts von mir. Und Sie geben mir das Gefühl, jemand zu sein. Ohne dass ich etwas leisten muss. Ich war … traurig und froh, dass Sie mich nicht wegstoßen, obwohl ich jetzt nicht nur der Dumme, sondern ein debiler Idiot bin. Ich weiß, was man in der Klinik über Sie sagt, dass Sie egoistisch und kalt seien, und es hat mich verunsichert, aber es stimmt nicht. Es ist nur hohles Gerede. Bitte gehen Sie niemals fort."

Gerührt von dem für seine Verhältnisse theaterreifen Monolog streichelte er seine Schulter. Seine Haut war wieder blasser geworden. Vornehm britisch, aber fein und glatt hatte sie ihn in ihrer natürlichen Bräune nicht minder betört. Im Dämmerlicht mutete sie an wie Alabaster mit einem Hauch Bronze vermengt. Oder Milchkaffee. Mit einem Extraschuss Milch. Und auch das hatte seinen Reiz.

„Niemals", beteuerte er und steckte die Nase in sein Haar, das nach ihnen beiden roch. Mehr nach ihm als nach Chase, der schwitzend in so anreizender Erschöpfung an seinen Lippen hing, dass er ihn am liebsten noch einmal genommen hätte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass seine Befürchtungen sich als grundlos erwiesen. „Und lügen Sie sich nicht selbst an. Sie sind nicht debil. Nur ein bisschen naiv, und es steht Ihnen. Wenn Sie je mit dem Gedanken spielen, mich zu verlassen, erschieße ich Sie. Und das ist egoistisch."

Ganz und gar nicht schockiert, dafür mit einem befriedigten Grunzen, lehnte er sich erneut an ihn.

„Dann sollen Sie so bleiben."

„Sie würden mich nie ändern. Weil Sie mich verehren, egal ob ich das Ekel oder den Held markiere. Das war schon immer so, und es ist bis heute dabei geblieben. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Sie anderenfalls neben mir in Ihrer süßen geraubten Unschuld liegen hätte."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, und er glaubte, Chase sei eingeschlafen, als er sich unruhig und gedämpft ächzend bewegte.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Sein Zögern und das Niederschlagen des Blicks straften seiner Antwort Lügen. „Nein."

Er stand auf und hinkte ins Badezimmer, um einen Tiegel Vaseline zu holen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein guter Lügner war sein tapferer Liebhaber nicht, obwohl ihm im Verstellen niemand etwas vormachte, sobald es darum ging, sich selbst zu schützen. Eine eigenartige Mischung, aber das war Chase. Zwei Finger in die Salbe tauchend, setzte er sich wieder neben ihn auf das Bett und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Chase schniefte und wischte sich die Nase am Handrücken ab.

„Drehen Sie sich auf die Seite. Gesicht zu mir."

An ihn gedrängt und mit hellen Tränenspuren auf den geröteten Wangen schenkte er ihm dieses unnachahmlich scheue, entzückende Lächeln.

Er fuhr hinunter über seine Rückseite, koste besinnlich die kleinen Mulden der Lendengrübchen und die Bögen der Gesäßmuskeln und dehnte dann leicht die Mitte. Unmittelbar danach ging es einfacher, doch der elastische Sphinkter war bereits wieder dabei, eng und fest zu werden. Wohlig drückte sich der Junge gegen seine Seite, warf dabei den Arm um ihn und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Bewundernswert, wie die feinnervige Region zu jeder Zeit unwillkürlich und heftig reagierte, ohne dass man lange darauf warten musste. Als erfahrener Mediziner wusste er, dass nicht jeder Mann so schnell und intensiv empfand. Die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht unerheblich dazu beitrug, löste ein unsagbares Glücksgefühl in ihm aus. Verblüffend tief ließ er ihn ein, schnaubte ein wenig vor Erregung. Hätte er Schmerzen, würde er anders klingen.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung ertastete er weder Fissuren noch Blut und atmete innerlich auf. Vermutlich handelte es sich lediglich um eine Irritation des Schließmuskels. Er nahm seinen jungen Geliebten nicht gewohnheitsmäßig hart. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, aber Chase sah vollkommen glücklich aus, entspannte sich nach dem ersten Schreck über die spontane Untersuchung.

_Ich will nicht immer mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden. Ich will wissen, dass ich Ihnen etwas geben kann._

„Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Uuuh … Gut", schnurrte er und japste ein wenig, bevor er seine Ohrmuschel zwischen die Zähne nahm und sie halb sachte, halb leidenschaftlich bearbeitete, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Diese kräftigen, großen Zähne, die jetzt ergreifend zart mit ihm spielten, hatten ihm während einer Panikattacke im Lift um ein Haar einmal die Kehle durchgebissen. Alles an ihm war ungeheuer kräftig, faszinierend und wohlproportioniert, und das Erstaunlichste dabei war, dass sein Äußeres es auf den ersten Blick nicht verriet.

Flüchtige Bekannte hätten ihn als schmächtig, vielleicht sogar fragil und durchschnittlich gewachsen bezeichnet. Er führte alle hinters Licht, angefangen von seinem blendenden Aussehen bis hin zu den Abgründen einer verwirrten Seele. Trotz aller Unterschiede gab es verblüffend viele Parallelen zwischen ihnen. Auch Chase hatte sich vor anderen versteckt. Nur nicht vor ihm, als er bemerkt hatte, wie sinnlos ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel war, das er zugegebenermaßen gern gespielt hatte mit ihm. Er war ein dankbares Opfer gewesen. Wie für seine Mutter. Eine andere Rolle hatte er nicht gekannt. Aber jetzt brauchte er keine mehr spielen, keine Maske aufsetzen.

Seit Chase das Langzeitgedächtnis eingebüßt hatte und das limbische System gestört war, ertappte sich House immer häufiger dabei, an die Vergangenheit mit ihm zu denken und bedauerte, ihm keine Fotos bieten zu können. Von Wilsons Hütte, dem üppig geschmückten Apartment an Weihnachten, durch den der Duft von Gewürzen und _Meat Pies_ zog, Prag, Melbourne und Paris. Die Fotos auf Chase' Mobiltelefon waren mit dem Gerät selbst verloren, das er vor wenigen Wochen irgendwo liegengelassen hatte.

Es war schwere Arbeit gewesen, sein ohnehin nicht überbordendes Vertrauen und seine Zuneigung zu gewinnen, und er hatte dabei die Bedeutung des Wortes Verantwortung erkannt. Besonders die grauenvolle Begebenheit mit dem Wettbüro hatte sie um Monate zurückgeworfen, aber auch dafür gesorgt, das Band zwischen ihnen zu festigen. Im Rückblick war jede Schwierigkeit jeden Tropfen Schweiß wert. Sie wären nicht in den Genuss der jetzigen Situation gekommen, und er wertschätzte jede Sekunde, jede kleine zufällige Berührung, weil sie für sie beide nicht selbstverständlich waren und es nie sein würden. Die großen, bewussten erst recht.

Er hatte mehr gelernt als Chase, weil er über einen ausgeprägten taktilen Sinn verfügte, der Zärtlichkeiten geben und empfangen wollte.

„Ich spreche von Ihren vaginalen Orgasmen. Beschreiben Sie sie mir. Ich verfasse demnächst eine Abhandlung darüber. Cuddy drängt mich dazu. Es soll rein medizinisch, aber aufklärend und lebensnah sein. Sie werden nicht namentlich erwähnt, wenn Sie ein Formular unterschreiben, in dem Sie sich für weitere Recherchen am lebenden Objekt zur Verfügung stellen."

„_Vaginal_?"

Er prustete hemmungslos, ohne rot zu werden, und so wollte er ihn haben, als er in sein Lachen mit einfiel und ein wenig derb vor Freude über seine Erheiterung das strähnige, schwere Haar gegen den Strich zauste. Er würde sich nie satt sehen an ihm, an seiner Reinheit und Jugend, die er ihm so großzügig schenkte, ihn an ihr teilhaben ließ.

„Wie würden Sie es denn nennen? Prostatamassage? Ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich glaube, es ist ein klitzekleines Bisschen mehr. Sonst müsste Wilson von jedem Kerl Blumen geschickt bekommen, der zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung erscheint."

Sofort wurde er wieder ernst. Ratlos zuckte er die ihm zugewandte Achsel, bearbeitete konzentriert seine Lippe und runzelte leicht die sanft gewölbte Stirn.

„Man kann es nicht beschreiben. Ich glaube, man muss es erfahren." Chase wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, und als er in den Augen ein listiges Aufblitzen erkannte, bevor er ihm die Kinnlade hoch drückte, indem er die Stelle unterhalb des Adamsapfels vorsichtig quetschte, hätte er beinahe aufgeseufzt vor Glück, ihn zumindest für den Moment, den Abend wiederzuhaben. „Warum probieren Sie es nicht aus?"

„Wer soll denn der glückliche Auserwählte sein? Wohl kaum eines meiner Mädchen im roten Buch."

Grinsend fuhr er mit dem Finger über seine pulsierende Halsvene, ehe er seine Brust zu massieren begann. Langsam und sinnlich. „Sie haben mir ewige Treue geschworen, oder?"

„Oh Sie Schmeichler", sagte er amüsiert. „Das würde Ihnen gefallen."

oOo

Als Chase seine E-Mails abholte, war eine von Foreman darunter. Im ersten Moment war er verunsichert. Weder von ihm noch Cameron hatte er etwas gehört, seit House keine obligaten Grüße mehr ausrichtete.

Besucht hatten sie ihn seit dem Wohnungswechsel nie. Streng genommen bereits lange vorher nicht mehr. Ihr Kontakt war anscheinend selbst vor seinem Unfall von Distanz geprägt gewesen, hatte sich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auf die gemeinsame Arbeit unter House beschränkt. Kurz und bündig lud der ehemalige Kollege ihn zu einem Drink in ihrem Stammlokal nahe dem Hospital ein. _Stammlokal._ Das klang verlockend. Als hätte sie doch mehr verbunden als Kollegialität.

Mit einem Hauch Beklemmung berichtete er House davon. Seltsamerweise schien er nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, obwohl er ihn zu einem Date mit Constance Bishop angeregt hatte, ohne zu ahnen, dass er sich mit dem neuen Teammitglied verabredet hatte. Er wusste es bis heute nicht.

„Ignorieren Sie die Mail. Foreman ist an Absagen gewöhnt."

Seiner etwas knarrenden Stimme wohnte eine Schärfe bei, die er üblicherweise nicht bemühte, wenn sie unter sich waren. Offenbar hatte er etwas gegen ein Treffen mit seinen früheren Berufsgenossen, die ein Team mit ihm gebildet hatten. Und genau das weckte seine Neugier.

Indem er einen Abendspaziergang vorschützte, da die Kopfschmerzen stärker geworden waren, verabschiedete er sich. Es war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Meist gelang es ihm, sie abzutun und als normale Spätfolge zu tolerieren, aber sie hämmerten den ganzen Tag schon mörderisch hinter seinen Schläfen und dem gesamten Gesicht wie eine Migräne. Nicht einmal drei Aspirin hatten Abhilfe geschaffen. Vielleicht würden es die frische Luft und neue Gesellschaft tun. Er hatte tatsächlich Mühe, sich Foreman zu vergegenwärtigen, obwohl er vor erst wenigen Wochen, die ihm wie Jahre vorkamen, ein EEG und Tests seines geschädigten Gehirns nach der Trepanation vorgenommen hatte.

Besorgt nahm House seine Lesebrille ab und ließ die Patientenakten auf den Schoß sinken, mit denen er sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte, um sie ursprünglich mit Chase zu diskutieren.

„Ich begleite Sie."

„Nein. Nein danke, das ist nicht nötig. Draußen ist es ziemlich glatt. Ich möchte ... ein bisschen länger unterwegs sein. Meine Gedanken ordnen."

Seine Augen maßen ihn prüfend, beinahe stechend, und er hatte das Gefühl, durchschaut zu werden bis in sein Innerstes. Oder als würde er sich fragen, wie er fähig sein konnte, sie noch zu haben. Gedanken.

Obwohl er mit diesem attraktiven, hünenhaften Mann seit langer Zeit zusammenlebte und ihn begehrte wie sonst keinen, war er ihm gelegentlich unheimlich. Es gelang ihm, ohne Worte zu kommunizieren, und nicht selten, so wie jetzt, wirkte diese Eigenschaft einschüchternd. Als würde er sie bewusst als Waffe einsetzen.

Hin und her gerissen zupfte er an seinem Schal und räusperte sich. „Spätestens um zehn Uhr bin ich zurück."

„Sie haben sich herausgeputzt wie für das Titelblatt der Sonderausgabe von _Esquire_", meinte House schließlich scharfsinnig. „Ihr erster Ausflug zum Catwalk? Vorsicht mit den hohen Absätzen, die verhaken sich so leicht, wenn man die Hacken an die Kniekehlen rammt. Oder haben wir ein Date?"

Er trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass er seinen Atem erregend an der Stirn fühlte.

Unweigerlich blähte Chase die Nasenflügel und fasste nach dem zerknitterten Kragen des ungeknöpften Hemdes, das er oft mit bunt bedruckten T-Shirts kombinierte, in dem andere Fünfzigjährige lächerlich gewirkt hätten. Nicht er. Was andere über ihn sagten oder dachten, war ihm nicht wichtig, und diese Einstellung spiegelte sich auch in einem etwas ungepflegten Erscheinungsbild. Dafür mochte er ihn umso lieber. Manchmal wünschte er sich, so zu sein zu sein wie House. Unkonventionell und unabhängig von der Meinung anderer. Sein charakteristischer Geruch nach ungewaschener Baumwolle, einem Hauch Rasierwasser (eigenartigerweise) und Moschus berauschte ihn; nicht immer unbedingt sexuell, sondern vor Glück, bei ihm angekommen zu sein. Ein Zuhause zu haben.

Er wusste alles über ihn. Bei jedem anderen hätte ihn diese Tatsache unangenehm berührt, denn wie House ihm durch Andeutungen berichtet hatte, war seine Kindheit wenig behütet verlaufen und er selbst ein Mensch voller Fehler und Zweifel. Aber auch guten Seiten, die er in ihm ausgegraben hatte. Wenngleich der Prozess sicher nicht unproblematisch vonstatten gegangen war, empfand er House gegenüber mehr als Dankbarkeit. Ob er es bereits vor seinem Unfall getan hatte, als er noch als sein Arbeitnehmer beschäftigt gewesen war, daran konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, und manchmal hatte er ihn offenbar schikaniert wie Connie oder Foreman. Cameron vermutlich ebenfalls.

Auf Güte oder Anerkennung von ihm zu warten, glich dem zum Scheitern verurteilten Durchwandern der Sahara, hatte Dr. Wilson ihm gesagt. Obwohl er House' bester Freund war, kannte er ihn nicht wirklich. Es war ein gutes, schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht fortgeschickt hatte. Jeder hatte es getan. Außer House. Und das war bestimmt die größte und vielleicht einzige Respektsbezeugung, die er jemals bekommen hatte.

„Ich liebe Sie." Sonderbar, wie leicht die Worte über die Lippen gingen, wenn sie House galten. Einem Mann.

Der Größere neigte den Nacken, stupste seine Nasenspitze an und hob sein Kinn zu sich empor, um leicht seinen Mund mit seinem zu berühren und dann in seine Augenhöhle zu brummeln und von dort sanft zur Schläfe zu gleiten, während er ihm die Schirmmütze zurechtrückte, die er zu tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Schauer rieselten über seine Arme und stellten die Härchen im Genick auf. Ihre stimulierende Wirkung verfehlte seine Stimme nie, die er häufig senkte, wenn er mit ihm sprach, ihn verführte. Vermutlich hätte er mit dem Vorlesen aus einem Buch dasselbe Resultat erzielt.

„Sie stehen unter Zeitdruck. Keine besonders guten Voraussetzungen dafür. Außerdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich es Ihnen erlaube. Zumindest nicht heute. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meinem autogenen Schließmuskeltraining."

Er lachte ein bisschen in seinen Kragen, rieb vorsichtig das T-Shirt und erspürte seine starken Brustmuskeln, die sich unter seiner Handfläche verhärteten und seinen kraftvollen Herzschlag. Zu gerne würde er ihm augenblicklich das Hemd herunterstreifen, seine warme, weiche Haut an seiner haben und mit ihm vor dem gemütlich knisternden Kamin auf dem Büffelfell landen, in seiner Virilität versinken. Als er sich zurückrief, wie sie sich dort geliebt hatten, breitete sich ein warmes, eindeutiges Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Spielerisch erforschten ihn weiche Lippen, bedeckten die Narbe unbekannten Ursprungs unter seinem linken Auge. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er gerade jetzt auf ihn reagieren würde, doch in seinem Schritt wölbte sich die Jeans. Jähe Hitze flammte in ihm und zwischen ihnen, die House mit einem hörbaren Lächeln honorierte, als er an seinem Ohr angelangt war. Bedauernd und ein wenig unbeholfen entzog er sich ihm.

„Wenn Sie wach bleiben, bis ich wiederkomme, haben Sie es sicher perfektioniert, oder?"

„Passen Sie auf sich auf", erwiderte er ungewohnt ernst, umfasste seine Hüften, um sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen und ziepte an seiner Ohrmuschel. _Jesus._ Wenn er bloß nicht schwach wurde. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht das letzte Mal. Zum Flüggewerden sind Sie noch nicht groß genug."

„Ich bin bald zurück."

Kurz vor der Haustür lief er ihm hinterher. Die Hand am Knauf, wandte Chase sich um. Ohne seinen Stock, den House in der Wohnung selten benutzte, hüpfte er herum wie eine riesige Krähe, der man die Flügel gestutzt hatte. Mitunter tat es ihm weh, ihn so hilflos zu sehen und zu wissen, dass der mahlende Kiefermuskel einen lochartigen Schatten auf die stoppelige Wange warf, um House nicht aufstöhnen zu lassen, und er musste den Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken und den Impuls niederringen, ihm entgegen zu gehen und ihn zu stützen.

„Chase …"

„Ja?"

In seinen klaren blauen Augen flackerte etwas auf, das mehr verriet als den Verdruss, einen Abend alleine vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen. War es Angst? Um ihn? Er war sich nicht sicher und glaubte, sie sich einzubilden. Vor Mitternacht würde er ja wieder zurück sein, und House war nicht sein Vater.

„Nichts."

„Schönen Abend, House."

„Ohne Sie?" In Andeutung eines Flunsches, der ihn fast zum Lachen brachte, zitterte seine Unterlippe. „Sie sind ja ein Scherzkeks. Ich liebe Sie trotzdem. In Gedanken."

Lächelnd warf er ein Ende des Schals über die Schulter und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Lokal mit der Aufschrift _White Lion_ weckte eine vage Erinnerung.

Atemlos blieb er vor dem Eingang stehen und las den verschnörkelten Schriftzug auf der Glastür dreimal halblaut, während er bebte und flog vor Aufregung. Selbst die Inneneinrichtung, dunkelrotes Leder und gedämpftes Licht, gediegene Holzpanelen als Wandverkleidung bis hin zu den künstlichen Blumen in Whiskygläsern auf den Tischen, kam ihm vertraut vor. Ein jazzig angehauchtes Weihnachtslied von den Eagles wurde gespielt. Er erkannte es, weil House die Platte besaß und er sie entsprechend der Jahreszeit häufig auflegte. Traditionelle Weihnachtslieder hatte er nicht, konnte jedoch ein erstaunliches Repertoire davon auf dem Flügel vorweisen. Abends bat er ihn hin und wieder darum, und wenn er Glück hatte, begleitete House die Melodien textsicher mit einem ruhigen Bariton.

Die Musik passte zur Atmosphäre, und er spürte die anfängliche Anspannung im Nacken und in den verkrampften Armmuskeln allmählich von sich abfallen, während er einen freien Tisch oder einen Afroamerikaner suchte. Besser wäre es, vor ihm da zu sein, doch der Bus hatte sich aufgrund Schneegestöbers verspätet. Soweit man ihn informiert hatte, war Foreman in allen Bereichen beinahe militärisch diszipliniert, folglich bestand wenig Hoffnung, Erster zu sein. Mehr als die Beklemmung, ihn wieder zu sehen und sich vor ihm mit Gedächtnislücken zu blamieren, empfand er Neugier, die bis in die Fingerspitzen ausstrahlte. Er war kein Freund, aber auch kein Konkurrent mehr. Es würde spannend sein, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Neu.

„Chase."

Eine schwere Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn ein wenig unbeholfen in der Absicht, Kameradschaft zu verdeutlichen. Einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, ehe er sich umdrehte und etwas fühlte, das er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, als er die großen Augen sah und sein Lächeln.

Es war eine kurze Ahnung von Solidarität, vielleicht aus der Zeit, als Foreman als letzter Fellow Student von ihnen dreien in House' Haifischbecken geworfen worden war. Nicht dass er sich erinnerte; alles, was er darüber rekonstruierte, hatte er von Wilson oder House. Aber die Empfindung dem Neuen gegenüber war echt gewesen, stammte aus seinem verstrickten, chaotischen Fundus, den sein Gehirn durcheinander gewürfelt hatte. Cameron hatte sich um ihn bemüht, und Chase hatte an ein riesiges, streitbares Gorillababy gedacht, dem House seinen Schnuller und die Windeln gestohlen hatte, um ein leistungsfähiges Alphamännchen aus ihm zu machen.

„Hey. Foreman?" Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Foreman und half ihm aus dem Mantel, bevor er intervenieren konnte, um dann Schal und Mütze in die Ärmel zu stecken und den Mantel an die Garderobe zu hängen. Er nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn bestimmend zu einem Tisch mit Bänken. „Besser als vor ein paar Wochen auf der Intensiv. Na ja, Kunststück. Du warst ziemlich fertig. Eigentlich bist du ein medizinisches Wunder. Ein House-Wunder. In jeder Beziehung."

Die letzte Bemerkung klang unterschwellig anzüglich. Etwas unbehaglich rutschte Chase hinten auf die Bank und entfaltete unmotiviert die Serviette.

Foreman stützte das Kinn mit dem getrimmten Bart auf die Fingerknöchel. Sein Schädel war rasiert, aber er wirkte nicht so, als würde ihm dadurch etwas fehlen. Trotzdem mutete er mit dem massiven Silberring und der Tätowierung an der Hand mehr wie ein Rapper als ein Neurologe in einem renommierten Lehrkrankenhaus an. Sein Verhalten demonstrierte Selbstbewusstsein und sogar eine Spur Arroganz. Chase konnte verstehen, dass Dr. Bishop sie nicht als Kumpels bezeichnet hatte. Dennoch bemerkte er an den feinen Schweißfilm auf der vollen Oberlippe, dass er genauso unsicher war wie er selbst. Die Entdeckung gab ihm Auftrieb und ließ ihn sein wissendes Lächeln erwidern.

Foreman ergriff das Wort. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht eher sehen konnten. Ich hatte Bedenken, dich zu treffen, weißt du. Wir alle hatten es. Du hast viel durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit. Nach dem Eingriff hast du weder mich noch Cameron erkannt. Sie war völlig mit den Nerven runter… es ist für uns alle nicht leicht. Wir sind-... waren ein gutes Team."

Der Kellner, der sie beide namentlich begrüßte, nahm die Bestellung entgegen, die Foreman aufgab, ohne ihn zu fragen, was er trank.

Ein paar Minuten später, die in verlegenem Schweigen verstrichen, in dem er mit den Gewürzständern spielte und Foreman ihn musterte, standen zwei Glenfiddich auf dem Tisch. Ein großer Redner schien Foreman nicht zu sein. Mit einem belustigten Kopfschütteln betrachtete er ihn und stieß das Glas an seines, das er so fest umklammerte, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. „Cheers."

„Ich habe gehofft, du hättest sie mitgebracht", wagte Chase einen Vorstoß, das Glas abstellend. Die Frau, die ihn enttäuscht hatte, musste darum nicht aus seinem spärlichen Bekanntenkreis gestrichen werden. Es wäre ein Vorhaben, soziale Kontakte mithilfe der Kollegen wieder aufzubauen. Möglicherweise täte es ihm gut, hin und wieder Leute seiner Altersgruppe zu treffen.

Erstaunt runzelte der Schwarze die Brauen. „Cameron? Sie hat gekündigt und arbeitet jetzt am Rush University Medical Center in Chicago. Hat House es dir nicht erzählt?"

„Nein."

Es war nicht wichtig. Aber dass sie ihm nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt hatte, kränkte ihn ein bisschen. Ihre Betroffenheit über sein Schicksal war geheuchelt; der Grund, weswegen sie gegangen war, ein anderer. House hatte es ihm gesagt. Die Wahrheit über sich und Cameron.

Beinahe gleichgültig hob er sein Glas an die Lippen und kräuselte sie nach dem ersten Schluck angewidert. Hochprozentiges war nicht seine Welt.

„Von Dr. Bishop weißt du aber."

„Mhm. Du könntest noch jemanden einstellen. Du bist jetzt der Boss."

Seufzend zuckte Foreman die Achseln, die Finger der aufgestützten Hände ineinander verkreuzt, auf die er jetzt den Blick richtete. „Auf dem Papier, ja. So einfach, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe, ist es nicht. Führungsqualitäten allein reichen nicht aus. Du musst dir den Respekt des Teams verdienen. Ist mir ein ewiges Rätsel, wie House das gelungen ist, aber er hat ihn. Darum schwingt er inoffiziell wieder das Zepter. Wir sind eben doch nur seine Marionetten, Beförderung hin oder her." Er lehnte sich zurück und breitete die Arme über die Lehne der Bank aus, während er ihn abschätzend mit schmalen Augen musterte. „Wie geht es dir? Was machst du, wenn du den ganzen Tag zuhause sitzt? Warten auf ihn?"

Er schnaubte missbilligend in das Whiskyglas und hoffte, sich mit der nächsten Bemerkung nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. „Wie sein Liebhaber, meinst du?"

Foremans Augen rundeten sich, aber er schien nicht überrascht zu sein. „Es ist also wahr. Du genießt es."

„Genieße was?"

„Ich habe dich gesehen mit ihm. Im Pool der Stroke Unit."

Seine Handflächen schwitzen, und er fuhr sich durchs Haar, während siedende Röte seine Wangen überzog. Was Foreman da andeutete, konnte unmöglich sein. Als er endlich eine Antwort fand, ärgerte er sich über das Zittern darin. „Klar hast du. Er hat eine Therapie gemacht mit mir. Soweit ich weiß, jeden Tag."

„Feine Therapie. Aber typisch House. Geahnt haben wir schon lange etwas, Cameron und ich. Aber dass er soweit gehen würde, hätte ich nicht vermutet. Den Teil, den ich beobachten durfte, gehört nämlich nicht zu einer Standardübung in der Physiotherapie."

oOo

Es wurde zehn, es wurde elf. Wer nicht auftauchte, war Chase. Unruhig starrte House zum Telefon, tippte einen Trommelwirbel auf die Sofalehne und erwartete jeden Moment einen Anruf der Polizei, die ihm mitteilte, dass ein verwirrter junger Mann in den eiskalten Fluss gesprungen war und nur noch tot geborgen werden konnte. Oder im Schneetreiben die Orientierung verloren und erfroren war. Das dritte Glas Whisky schwankte in seiner Hand. Vielleicht sollte er ihn suchen gehen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo. Die Ungewissheit und der Leichtsinn, ihn ohne Mobiltelefon entlassen zu haben, nagten an ihm und brachten ihn fast um. Es war eine Sache, ihm seine Selbständigkeit zuzugestehen, aber eine völlig andere, gefasst zu bleiben, sobald er sie nutzte. Zu viel war ihm geschehen auf nächtlichen Ausflügen. Niemals mehr sollte sich etwas Vergleichbares wiederholen. Am liebsten hätte er sich in den Hintern getreten für seine Nachgiebigkeit. Er hätte ihn begleiten müssen, auch gegen seinen Willen. Es war sein gutes Recht als bevollmächtigter Vertreter eines geistig Minderbemittelten, was er dem grauenhaft verklausulierten Jargon der behördlichen Papiere zufolge war und immer bleiben würde. Aber ihm bedeutete er soviel mehr, und er war nicht dumm. Er hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass er eines Tages wieder als Intensivist, Diagnostiker oder in der Chirurgie arbeitete, ein Gebiet, für das er Interesse bekundete, seit er ihn ab dem zweiten Semester zur Berichtaufnahme regelmäßig in den OP geschickt hatte.

Nach Mitternacht hielt er es nicht länger aus und griff mit bebender Hand zum Hörer, um eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben zu wollen, als die Haustür ging. Erleichtert legte er auf.

Im Flur riss Chase unkonzentriert den Schal vom Hals, warf die Mütze über den Haken und zitterte. Es war nicht die Kälte. Er war wütend. Zornig, wie er ihn selten erlebte. Begehrenswert und wunderschön in seiner Raserei. Er wünschte nur, es wäre eine andere als die, die er interpretierte. Seine Wangen glühten, als er seinen Blick einfing, der unversehens zu seiner heftig pochenden Halsschlagader glitt und wieder hinauf. Chase' Zähne waren beim Sprechen fest aufeinander gepresst, und er musste die Ohren spitzen, um ihn zu verstehen, da er überdies verdächtig lallend sprach.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Was getan?"

„Sie haben … haben-…" Stammelnd brach er ab, zu erregt, um sich vernünftig zu artikulieren. „Sie verdammter Bastard!"

Tränen röteten seine Augen und fluteten die Unterlider, doch er hielt sie tapfer zurück und strich derb über sein Gesicht, um es in der Folge beschämt mit beiden Händen zu bedecken. Der Vorwurf kam zaghaft, fast ängstlich über seine Lippen, als erwarte er eine Strafe. „Sie haben mich vorgeführt wie eine Ihrer Huren. In einer öffentlichen Einrichtung."

Ehe er an ihm vorbei zum Gartenhaus floh oder sich in einem der leeren Zimmer verbarrikadierte, packte er seinen Arm, und er wirbelte zu ihm herum, nun wieder sichtbar aufgebracht. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Sie lüsterner, alter Wüstling!"

Sein Griff wurde energischer, als er begriff. Foreman. Er hatte sich mit ihm verabredet, und natürlich hatte der genüsslich geplaudert. Dass die Bombe früher oder später hochging, hätte er sich an zehn Fingern ausrechnen können. Er hoffte nur, dass er den Kollegen gegenüber mehr Diskretion walten ließ. Er wurde ärgerlich auf Foreman. Und laut. Viel zu laut für Chase, der schreckhaft zurückzuckte. Es war nicht gut, zu emotional, aber er spürte den Wutausbruch über die Anschuldigung und seinen Fluch wie eine schwelende Detonation, der er einzig mit einer kränkenden Retourkutsche entgegenhalten konnte, um nicht zu ersticken. Er brauchte ein Ventil und fand es in dem verstörten, aufgeregten Jungen.

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich mich wieder mit meinen Nutten vergnüge? Na schön, das können Sie haben. Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen. Aber was wird dann aus Ihnen und Ihren romantischen Vorstellungen von Werten und ewiger Treue? Die sollten Sie sich abschminken, denn sie werfen Sie nicht nur um siebenundzwanzig Jahre zurück, sondern um ein ganzes Jahrhundert. Wo bleiben denn Ihre unkeuschen Bedürfnisse, die zweifellos vorhanden sind? Keine Frau wird Sie so anfassen wie ich. Weil Intelligenz beim weiblichen Geschlecht höher geschätzt wird als ein gestelzter britischer Akzent und sandfarbenes Surferhaar. Sie sind kein Heiliger. Sie werden nie einer sein, nicht nur, weil es eine Vergeudung wäre. Sie gehören mir. Stellen Sie sich der Realität, wenn Sie kein Dummkopf bleiben wollen."

Nein. Es wurde nicht besser. Wie sollte es auch, wenn er sich provozieren ließ und umso härter in einer Weise zurückschlug, die Chase' wunden Punkt traf. Aufschluchzend und fassungslos über seine Rohheit wand sich der Junge in seinem Griff, doch er war der Stärkere, hielt ihn fest, ohne ihm wehzutun, was ihn enorme Anstrengung kostete, als er wild zu zerren begann. Irgendwie musste er versuchen, Chase den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, ihn besänftigen. Bewusst atmete er tief aus, zog ihn in die Arme und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter, während er sein Haar zauste und hinein murmelte. Er schluchzte immer noch, hieb fahrig und halbherzig mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein.

„Es ist längst kein Geheimnis mehr. Foreman weiß es, Wilson weiß es… was soll's? Keiner macht Sie deswegen einen Kopf kürzer. Ich gebe zu, es war dumm, was ich getan habe, aber ich habe es für Sie getan. Sie wollten es. Wir beide. Sie waren gierig und wild, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht anders kann, wenn Sie bereit sind, und das waren Sie."

Er manipulierte ihn, denn seine Abbitte war keine. Sie suggerierte ihm, dass es seine Schuld, seine Initiative gewesen sei, und er hasste sich dafür. Chase hatte seinen Sarkasmus nicht verdient. Nicht nur, weil er ihm näher stand als sonst jemand. Er konnte nicht mehr damit umgehen.

„Chase. Es ist geschehen und lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Was mich angeht, bereue ich nichts, denn Sie waren fantastisch. Aber ich wollte nie, dass man unser Verhältnis in den Dreck zieht. Es ist nichts Schmutziges dabei. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich einiges in Ihrem Leben verändern, aber nicht das. Es war wichtig für Sie, eine Erfahrung zu machen, die Sie vorher nicht auf diese Art gekannt hatten."

„Lassen Sie mich los."

Er tat es, widerwillig, doch Chase rannte nicht fort, blieb überraschenderweise vor ihm stehen. Zigarettendunst und Whiskygeruch stiegen von seinem Mantel in House' Nase, als Chase beide Hände an seiner Brust abstemmte und vor und zurück wippte. Die Gebärde rührte ihn, da sie beiderseits Sehnsucht nach Nähe und unfreiwillige Ablehnung offenbarte und genauso zwiespältig ausgeführt wurde, wie es in seinem Inneren wohl aussah. Lange hatte seine Verabredung mit dem Neurologen nicht gedauert, es sei denn, sie hatten sich nach Foremans vertraulicher Information gemeinsam betrunken. Und das traute er weder dem humorlosen Schwarzen und schon gar nicht Chase zu, wenn auch aus komplett anderen Gründen. Trinken war eine Schwäche. Eine, die er – wenn nicht an anderen, dafür an sich selbst – verachtete. Außerdem wäre es eine weitere Schmach gewesen, sich von Foreman unter den Tisch trinken zu lassen. An schlechten Tagen war er durch das Gabapentin bereits nach einem Viertel Rotwein benommen.

„Ich will Sie nicht mehr-… ich kann nicht bei Ihnen bleiben. Nicht so. Ich kann doch so nicht bleiben."

In stiller Verzweiflung senkte er den Kopf und kniff seine breite Nasenwurzel. Hinter den dichten Wimpern, zart wie bebende Schmetterlinge auf hellem Samt, quollen nun doch ein paar Tränen und glitzerten auf den von Kälte und Wut erhitzten Wangen.

Sein Rücken bebte, doch er ließ sich aus dem Mantel helfen und wie in Trance zur Wohnzimmercouch führen, indem er ohne Aufforderung seinen Arm nahm. Plötzlich wirkte er abwesend. Widerstandslos gestattete er, dass er ihm die derben, halbhohen Stiefel auszog, sich seine beneidenswert gesunden Beine über die Oberschenkel legte. Apathisch, wie unter Schock, saß er da, ließ sich bewegen wie eine Gliederpuppe.

Sanft strich House über seine Schienbeine, während er ihm ins Gesicht spähte und daran dachte, ihn anzusprechen, um zu testen, ob er noch anwesend war.

Einzelne, von der Witterung dunkler wirkende Strähnen hingen wirr und anmutig gewellt in seine heiße Stirn, und er strich eine davon ehrfürchtig hinter sein Ohr und überlegte, ob er einen Kaffee aufbrühen sollte, der ihn ernüchtern würde. Ihm selbst würde eine Tasse ebenfalls nicht schaden, aber er wagte es nicht, Chase allein zu lassen, und sei es nur für einen Augenblick. Die eigenartige geistige Abwesenheit konnte der Vorbote eines epileptischen Anfalls bedeuten.

Nach einer Weile schüttelte er kurz dem Kopf, wie um etwas Lästiges darin zu vertreiben, ehe er den Blick hob, fest entschlossen, sich nicht irremachen zu lassen. Die Unsicherheit, die er darin las, brach ihm das Herz. Wäre er religiös, hätte er angefangen zu beten. Darum, ihn nicht zu sehr verletzt zu haben. Dass er es im besten Fall vergessen hätte, Morgen früh.

„Warum sind die Dinge so kompliziert?"

Süß und naiv wirkte er, als er das fragte. Als ob er der Allwissende sei. Unschuldig und oh so verlockend leuchteten sein goldener Schopf und die rosige Haut, wenn das bewegte Feuer des Kamins die leichten und doch erregend ausgeprägten Rundungen seiner Muskeln und die Kontur seiner Jochbögen, den Knick der Nase streichelte. Behutsam tastete er sich hinauf zu den Knien, umspannte sie und bewegte sie sachte hin und her. Als er ein leises, wohliges Zusammenschaudern wahrnahm, das sich von den Beinen über die Wirbelsäule zu seinen Schultern fortsetzte, konnte er nicht anders als höher zu streifen, über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel. Seine persönliche Landkarte war er, eine unerforschte paradiesische Insel, die ihre Attraktionen und Sehenswürdigkeiten nur für ihn bereithielt und sie ihn immer wieder neu entdecken ließ. Hoffentlich. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er nun ging. Von Rechts wegen wäre er befugt, ihn zu halten, aber er wusste, dass Chase unter derart despotischen Umständen zerbrechen würde. Er selbst wäre nicht besser als sein eigener Vater, dessen fragwürdige Erziehung nur aus Verboten, Regeln und Disziplin bestanden hatte.

„Das sind sie nicht. Sie machen sie dazu."

Voll Konzentration runzelte er die zarten, geraden Brauen und warf den Arm um die Rückenlehne, um ein Stück hoch zu rutschen und die Knie zu beugen. Sein Becken berührte dabei wie zufällig (auffordernd?) seine Hüfte. Es war so schön und perfekt, dass er zischend die Luft ausstieß und am liebsten sofort Besitz von den intuitiv an ihn hindrängenden, festen Pobacken ergriffen hätte, sie bildhaft vor sich sah. Schlank, vollkommen und hingebungsvoll in ihren muskulösen Wölbungen.

Chase ignorierte seine wachsende Erregung, schnaufte nur leise und fast behaglich, so dass er sich nicht genötigt fühlte, die sinnliche Wanderung über seinen jungenhaften kräftigen Körper abzubrechen. Seine Finger umkreisten selbstvergessen den Bauchnabel, nachdem er Chase den Pullover und das Hemd hochgeschoben hatte. Er keuchte, presste die Handwurzeln an die Stirn. Wie gut er diese Geste kannte. Meist führte er sie nach dem Ausbruch höchster Ekstase aus.

„Waren sie es – vorher? Kompliziert? Die Dinge? Oder war ich anders?"

An der Knopfleiste der Hose verharrte er respektvoll. Er würde ihn jetzt ängstigen, vielleicht sogar an den Rand einer Panikattacke treiben. Aber er wollte nichts lieber tun als ihn treiben und verwöhnen und lieben bis zur totalen Erschöpfung. Ihn in seiner makellosen, selbstverständlichen und geschmeidigen Nacktheit keuchen und schwitzen sehen, die wollüstigen Seufzer aus dem sinnlichen Mund küssen und seinen Atem einfangen, sich berauschen und reiben an ihm und seine wilden Bewegungen an sich fühlen, sich in den kleinen, prallen Hintern senken und in ihm vergehen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem betörenden Duft nach Sex und jugendlicher Frische, der ihn in seiner Vertrautheit zugleich beruhigte und antrieb. Allein die Vorstellung seiner weißen Boxers, die in unmittelbarer Reichweite waren und sich eng an seine Männlichkeit und die hellflaumigen Oberschenkel schmiegten, die ihn wie Zangen umklammern konnten, heizte ihn an. Fast glaubte er, ihren inständigen, gierigen Druck um die Taille zu spüren, aber er beherrschte sich, um ihn nicht glauben zu lassen, er wäre das, was er ihm in seiner Wut an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Vorsichtig legte er den Arm um ihn, zwang ihn sanft, die Position zu ändern, worauf er sich mit angewinkelten Beinen schnaufend an ihn lehnte und in Erwartung einer Antwort die Augen schloss. Ton in seinen Händen. Er ließ die Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen, die sich heftig hob und senkte. Inzwischen war er warm wie ein Ofen und schwitzte ein wenig, nicht nur aufgrund der erhöhten Temperatur. Vielleicht würde sich noch etwas ergeben. Er war mehr als bereit dafür und wunderte sich, seinen Verstand noch für ein ernstes Gespräch beisammen zu haben, während Bilder von einem übermütigen, lachenden und stöhnenden, eng mit ihm verschlungenen Chase auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer seine Phantasie beflügelten, die er bald Wirklichkeit werden lassen wollte. Das Schimmern seiner Zähne, seine feuchte, glatte Haut sanft hin und hergleitend unter ihm und der erregende Wechsel von lüsterner Ungeduld und verweilendem Zaudern, mit dem er ihn zu sich nahm, zu seinem Arkadien dirigierte.

„Viel komplizierter. Eigentlich sollten Sie froh sein, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Das ist mir verdammt schwer gefallen, vor allem während Gelegenheiten, in denen Ihr goldiger straffer Hintern in der Klinik vor mir herspaziert ist."

„Ist das der Grund, weswegen Sie mich aushalten?"

„Trugschluss Nummer Zwei. Ich halte Sie nicht aus. Wenn überhaupt davon die Rede sein kann, sind Sie es, der mich aushält. Es war mein Fehler, was im Pool geschehen ist, und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vergessen habe. Ich habe immer versucht, niemanden mit unserer Beziehung zu behelligen. Weil sie etwas Besonderes ist."

„Es ist keine Beziehung, wenn Sie nicht ehrlich zu mir sind. Sie spielen nur mit mir. So wie mit allen." Er klang resigniert und enttäuscht, als er sich in die Ecke des Sofas kauerte. „Sie haben gern Macht über Menschen. Über mich haben Sie sie, und Sie wollten sie Foreman präsentieren. Ich bin Ihr Spielzeug. Weil ich nicht mehr denken kann wie früher."

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, obwohl ich zugebe, dass es schwieriger war, bevor Sie sich verändert hatten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen sagen, weshalb es soweit gekommen ist zwischen uns, aber es wäre nicht gut für Sie. Es gibt nichts, dem Sie auf den Grund gehen müssen. Warum fühlen sich Menschen zueinander hingezogen und beschließen, ein Stück oder den Rest des Weges gemeinsam zu gehen? Wenn Sie mir diese Frage beantworten können, wissen Sie mehr als ich." Himmel, er hörte sich an wie Wilson. „Ich habe Sie zu einem guten Arzt gemacht. Und zu einem einzigartigen Bettgenossen. Ich möchte Sie lieben. Jetzt."

Chase begann, seine Socken auszuziehen und bequemte sich in den Schneidersitz, umfasste die Knöchel und schaukelte beinahe erwartungsvoll auf den Sitzbeinhöckern, sah ihn aber nicht an aus Furcht, er könne sich verraten. Sein Körper sprach eine deutliche Sprache, doch sein benebelter Verstand sagte nein. Theoretisch könnte er sich nehmen, wonach ihn gelüstete. Physisch und psychisch war er stärker als Chase; es wäre ein Leichtes, ihn zu überwältigen und auf eine Art zu lieben, die er letztlich zu genießen verstehen würde. Dennoch hielt er sich zurück. Er wollte ihm nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, schwächer zu sein als er sich ohnehin fühlte. Sein Spielzeug zu sein. Behutsam strich er ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Sie sind betrunken und müde. Lassen Sie uns zu Bett gehen. Ich fasse Sie nicht an."

Obwohl es schwer sein würde.

Er zog die Nase hoch und wischte sie am Ärmel ab. „Ich schlafe hier. Und morgen kaufe ich ein Bett. Es wird Zeit, die übrigen Zimmer einzurichten."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

Aber immerhin hatte er offenbar vor, zu bleiben.


	5. Chapter 5

In der Nacht machte House kein Auge zu. Es war kühl ohne Chase, und das nicht ausschließlich durch den schneidenden Ostwind, der durch das halb geöffnete Fenster pfiff.

Ein paar Mal war er kurz davor, hinauszugehen und Chase zu bitten, zu ihm zu kommen. Vielleicht ging es ihm ähnlich, und er wartete heimlich darauf, dass er es tat.

Als gegen halb neun der Wecker schrillte, fuhr er aus einem ruhelosen Dämmer und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein marterten ihn, und die Betthälfte neben ihm war immer noch leer und kalt. Unberührt. Nur sein satter jugendlicher Duft hing in den Laken.

Immer noch lag Chase auf dem Sofa; dort, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er weckte ihn nicht, weil er zu schön war in völliger Entspannung, während er das Frühstück im Stehen einnahm und mit einem Hauch Wehmut und Hoffnung auf ihn herabschaute; auf dem Bauch liegend, hatte er das Gesicht halb im Kissen vergraben, das er mit beiden Armen umfasst hielt. Wie ein Engel auf seiner Wolke. Seine Augen bewegten sich im REM-Schlaf unruhig hinter den Lidern; der sinnliche Mund, aus dessen Winkel ein wenig Speichel tropfte, war leicht geöffnet.

Auf dem Couchtisch fand er beim Aufsammeln der Patientenakten eine angebrochene Packung Aspirin, mit der er anscheinend den drohenden Hangover bekämpfte. Wobei er bezweifelte, dass er sich gestern betrunken hatte. Ein stundenlanger Spaziergang oder das ziellose Umherfahren im Bus, bis er sich für eine Konfrontation mit ihm gewappnet gefühlt hatte, wäre mehr Chase.

Einen Zettel mit der Nachricht, ihn anzurufen, neben die Packung legend, strich er ihm kurz übers Haar, das sich ein wenig strohig unter seiner Hand anfühlte.

oOo

Hinter ihm reihte sich Wilson in die Schlange vor der Kantinentheke ein. Fast eine Woche hatte er sich zurückgehalten, ihn beobachtet, um ihn jetzt mit seinen wenig erhebenden Resultaten zu konfrontieren, die zu seinem Leidwesen nicht wie üblich aus der Luft gegriffen waren.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du schleichst herum wie ein geprügelter Hund, bist unkonzentriert und nervös und machst dein Team und nicht zuletzt Cuddy verrückt. Davon, dass du kein Interesse an deinem Fall zeigst, ganz zu schweigen. Eine Fünfzehnjährige, die glaubt, die Reinkarnation von Maria Magdalena zu sein, sollte deine Neugier und deinen Zynismus aufstacheln. Stattdessen vergräbst du dich im Büro und tippst auf Megalomanie, verursacht durch Drogenkonsum. Na gut, ihr Toxscreen war positiv, aber damit hätte der House, den ich kenne, sich nicht abspeisen lassen."

Müde zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Was soll ich sagen? Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Solange sie Jesus auf 2176 nicht die Füße wäscht …"

Er ließ ihn sein Essen bezahlen und suchte einen Tisch, an den Wilson sich ihm gegenüber setzte, um weiterhin Belehrungen vom Stapel zu lassen über Auffälligkeiten, die er selbst schon längst konstatiert hatte und die ihn quälten.

„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich das Beste, du hältst dich von deiner Patientin fern. Wie der Tod siehst du aus. Wo ist dein Ehrgeiz, Puzzles zu lösen, ihr auf den Zahn zu fühlen? Seit wann bist du so antriebslos? Was ist dein Problem?"

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Kartoffelsalat herum, der seine letzte Wahl auf dem Speiseplan gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, was die Bedienung auf den Teller gehäuft hatte. Aber im Prinzip war es ihm gleichgültig. Alles war gleichgültig. Bis auf eines.

„Er schläft nicht mehr mit mir."

Betont unbeteiligt ob der Eröffnung zerlegte Wilson mit der kaltblütigen Präzision eines Schlächters sein Roastbeef zu gleichmäßig kleinen Bissen, bevor er zu essen begann. Er war ein Gewohnheitstier geworden. Schlimmer als er. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Exfrau, zu der er vor kurzem wieder zarte Bande geknüpft hatte und in ihr Apartment gezogen war.

Bonnie war so konservativ wie ihre grauen, unförmigen Strickjacken, und dabei erstaunlich rigoros, was ihre Überzeugungen anging. Richtige Kerle brauchten Fleisch und Kartoffeln. Wo waren die Zeiten, als er mit Chase im Kreieren von Gerichten gewetteifert hatte? Er konnte sich täuschen, doch in den letzten Wochen wirkte Wilson schwerer. Gesetzt. Sein einst koboldartiges verschmitztes Grinsen versteckte sich jeden Tag mehr in onkelhaft feiste Züge.

„Dann beginnt sich eure Ehe zu normalisieren", sagte er trocken, und wenn es ihm nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er ironisch aufgelacht.

„Sagt der erfahrene Eheberater Dr. Jimmy Wilson. Ich dachte, du hast sie verlassen, weil du ihr nicht mehr das geben wolltest, was sie verlangt hat. Schokolade und eine englische Schulmädchenuniform in deiner Größe."

„Sie hatte eine Affäre."

„Das sagte ich."

Missbilligend stemmte der Freund das Besteck neben sich auf und schaffte es, entrüstet zu schnauben. „Die sie jetzt aufrichtig bereut. Sei ein bisschen nachsichtig. Er hat sie verlassen, da hat sie sich eben wieder auf meine Qualitäten besonnen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich sie jeden Abend vor dem Kaminableger vernasche. Das wäre mir ehrlich gesagt, na ja, zu anstrengend. Freundschaft und Zufriedenheit macht eine Beziehung aus, nicht wilder Sex. Gönn' ihm eine Pause. Danach ist es umso schöner, glaub' mir."

Er seufzte und würgte am Salat. Die Mayonnaise schmeckte faulig, als hätte sie das Haltbarkeitsdatum weit überschritten, und er spuckte den Bissen an den Tellerrand, um ihn dann von sich zu schieben. Wilson pickte die Gabel am weitesten entfernt von dem halbzerkauten Brei hinein und tat sich weiterhin daran schadlos. Er sah ihn interessiert an, und auf einmal befiel ihn das Bedürfnis, zu reden, Absolution erteilt zu bekommen.

„Es ist nicht nur das, obwohl es vielleicht einiges klären würde. Der Punkt ist, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass er seit letzter Woche auf dem Sofa schläft."

Wilson pfiff durch die Zähne. „_Deine _Schuld? Inwiefern?"

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Chase und mir. Ich möchte ihn wiederhaben, und ich weiß nicht, wie. Er ist so dünnhäutig geworden. Schwermütig. In den letzten Wochen ging es aufwärts mit ihm, und nun kommt dieser dumme Zwischenfall, der ihn mir vollkommen fremd macht. Es ist schwer, an ihn heranzukommen, seit er wieder in Depressionen verfallen ist. Er hat gedroht, in ein eigenes Zimmer zu ziehen."

An seinem Mund zupfend, überlegte Wilson, bevor er sich zu einem Angebot durchrang, das ihn überraschte in seiner Großzügigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft.

„Hör zu, ich wollte mit Bonnie über die Feiertage zu unserer Hütte. Wir mieten einen Geländewagen und fahren übermorgen los. Ihr beiden habt nichts vor über Weihnachten, was spräche dagegen, wenn wir gemeinsam feiern? Ich rede mit Bonnie, ob sie einverstanden ist, aber es dürfte kein Problem sein. Sie mag Chase."

„Du bist Jude. Du feierst kein Weihnachten. Und deine Schickse mag mich nicht."

„Oh, komm, House. An Weihnachten sind die Menschen nett zueinander. Du bist Heide. Die sollten ebenfalls nicht feiern, wenn sie es ernst meinen mit dem Brauch. Hör auf, nach Ausflüchten zu suchen. Es könnte doch nett werden. Versuch es. Sei einmal gesellschaftsfähig. Ihm zuliebe."

oOo

Chase war nicht zu sehen, als er nach Hause kam, aber er war nicht untätig geblieben, wie die blanken Sandsteinplatten und der Schneeberg am Eingang bewiesen, den er beim Schaufeln aufgetürmt hatte. Auch die Küchenabfälle von gestern Abend waren entsorgt, die Fische gefüttert und neue Meisenknödel am Vogelhaus aufgehängt.

_Der Fänger im Roggen_ klappte mit dem Buchrücken nach oben auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, damit er das Kapitel nicht vergaß, in dem er zu lesen aufgehört hatte. Im Allgemeinen bevorzugte er Romane, in denen hormongeplagte Jugendliche in einer aus den Fugen geratenen Gefühlswelt nach dem Sinn oder Unsinn ihrer Existenz fragten.

Er war ins Schlafzimmer umgesiedelt, um es bequemer zu haben, und lag in der Seitenlage auf seiner Hälfte, die Decke bis hinauf zur Brust gezogen, doch die schlanke Kontur seines Körpers war mehr als erlaubt unter ihr sichtbar. Sie erregte ihn, und er musste zweimal durchatmen, ehe er näher an das Bett trat. Versunken in eine lohnenswerte Betrachtung gestattete er sich, den Blick über ihn schweifen zu lassen, über sein halb verborgenes, regloses Gesicht, das er in den Innenarm geschmiegt hatte, die Hand im Haar vergraben.

Kräftige, leicht gebräunte Arme mit unschuldig cremefarbenem, flirrendem Flaum darauf kontrastierten zur weißen Bettwäsche. Ein schlafender, blühend schöner Faun. Elfenhaftes Zwitterwesen aus Unschuld und Verruchtheit. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, ob er nackt war. Es gefiel ihm, sich von sämtlichen Textilien zu befreien, wenn er für sich war. Es schien sein Unterbewusstsein an unbeschwerte Zeiten zu erinnern. An den wilden, heißen Sommer, den er mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Bedacht, beinahe devot, ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder, strich über sein Haar und ordnete es meditativ. In leicht verschwitzten Fransen stellte sich eine zu lange Strähne über sein feines, entzückendes, so empfindsames Ohr, mit dessen Hilfe er den wunderbaren Körper zum Erschaudern bringen konnte. Der Junge blinzelte schlaftrunken zu ihm auf und rieb die Augen nach dem ersten Stutzen eines aus tiefem Schlaf Gerissenen kindlich mit einer Faust, um sich dann auf beide Ellenbogen zu stützen.

„Wollen Sie den Ort unserer ersten Ausschweifung wieder sehen? Unser Sodom und Gomorra?"

„Mmmrwwghmm... Wo?"

Er massierte die weichen, nachgiebigen und doch starken Muskeln seines bloßen Rückens, ertastete die einzelnen knöchernen Erhebungen der Wirbelsäule und spürte triumphierend das widerstrebend entzückte Kreuzbein, das sich intuitiv von ihm weg in die Matratze hinein bog, als er den Kopf auf die Arme legte und ein lustvolles Stöhnen unterdrückte. Oh, wie deutlich er zu ihm sprach, ganz ohne Worte.

„Kanada. Montreal. Wilson plant einen Trip dorthin und hat uns eingeladen."

„Mag nicht", murrte er nach einer Weile, in der er scheinbar abwägend seine Unterlippe malträtierte und drehte sich um. „Gehen Sie allein."

„Vielleicht täte es Ihnen gut, etwas anderes zu sehen. Raus zu kommen und Abwechslung zu haben, statt immer nur hier zu sitzen wie im _Château d'If_. Irgendwann muss man da ja verrückt werden. Sie waren gern in der Hütte. Vor kurzem hatte ich den Eindruck, Sie würden ihr gerne mal wieder Hallo sagen."

Das war eine Übertreibung, denn die beiden Male, während denen sie dort gewesen waren, würde Chase nicht als angenehm in Erinnerung haben, wenn er noch fähig wäre, die Begebenheiten zurückzurufen.

Trotzdem versuchte er ein wenig Begeisterung in ihm zu entfachen, was von Tag zu Tag schwieriger wurde. Müde blickten ihn seine Augen unter schweren Lidern an, als er sich umwandte. Ein kleiner Funke Interesse glomm darin auf, und er versuchte, ihn zu entzünden.

„Der Schnee dort lässt sich mit unserem gar nicht vergleichen. Meterhoch liegt der und ist weiß wie… Schnee. Überall. Und es gibt Berge und Tannen, soweit Ihr Auge reicht. Sie können einen Schneemann bauen und Ihr Snowboard mitnehmen."

„Ich habe keins", murmelte er trotzig. „Und Sie würden mich nicht lassen. Sie lassen mich gar nichts tun. Nur im Bett bin ich gut genug für Sie."

Er gab auf. Wieder einmal. Das, was er heute getan hatte, war nötig gewesen, ein lästiges Übel wie Zähneputzen und Körperhygiene, aber bald würde er auch das vernachlässigen, wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, sei es durch eigene Kraft oder das Einstellen auf Antidepressiva.

Letzteres wäre ein Schritt, den er scheute. In Verbindung mit Neuroleptika war das Risiko eines völligen Kontrollverlustes der Gehirnareale zu hoch. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er sabbernd vor sich hinvegetieren. Er war darum nicht weniger bezaubernd, aber solange sich eine erneute Medikation umgehen ließ, würde er alles tun, um ihn auf anderem Weg wieder zu sich selbst zu verhelfen.

_Sei wieder mein süßer Junge. Mein Daphnis._

Er bemühte sich, streng zu klingen, wenngleich es ihn zerriss, ihn dermaßen lethargisch zu sehen. Wo war sein Leuchten hin, seine kindhafte Freude über kleine, scheinbar unbedeutende Dinge?

„Seit sechs Tagen und neunzehn Stunden nicht mehr. Ich möchte, dass Sie mitkommen. Ohne Sie gehe ich auch nicht. Sie verderben mir dann zwar ein Weihnachtsfest mit einem saftigen Truthahnbraten und guten Freunden, aber was für eine Rolle spielt das? Alleine lassen kann ich Sie in Ihrem Zustand jedenfalls nicht."

oOo

Seinen viel zu langen und weiten Morgenmantel um sich gerafft, tappte er ein paar Stunden später in den Wohnbereich, ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete unter dem Vorsprung der Arbeitsplatte zwei Flaschen Bier (sehr männlich, sicher aus einem Film mit Robert de Niro), mit denen er sich zu ihm vor den Fernseher hockte. Mit einem anmutigen Frösteln, das ihn dazu verführte, den Arm um ihn zu legen, zog er die nackten Füße unter den Po. Irgendeine absurd überdrehte Talentshow mit ebenso absurd überdrehten Kandidaten und Juroren wurde gezeigt. House hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich für einen solchen Schwachsinn seine Zeit stehlen ließ und ihm das grelle Bühnenbild Löcher in die Augen brannte, aber dass Chase ihm Gesellschaft leistete und in einem fast distanziert wirkenden, scheuen Annäherungsversuch ein Foster's überreichte, war ihm der Zweck der Übung alle Zeit der Welt wert.

„Ich fahre mit", teilte er ergreifend schüchtern mit. „Wenn das Angebot noch gilt und Sie mich dabei haben wollen."

Kleine Schritte. Aber in eine gute Richtung.

„Braver Junge", sagte er und widerstand der Versuchung, ihm den Bademantel von den runden Schultern zu streifen oder sein vom Bett verwuscheltes Haar zu kämmen.

Gegen Mitternacht war er zu schläfrig, sich zu wehren, als er seinen Brustkorb umfasste, ihn vom Sofa hob und endlich wieder mit ins Schlafzimmer nahm, in das er ihm an seine Seite geneigt nachtwandlerisch folgte. Sofort sank er auf die Matratze nieder, mummte sich in die Decke ein und war in Sekundenschnelle eingeschlafen. Obwohl er sich ihre erste Nacht nach tagelanger Abstinenz anders vorgestellt hatte, durchdrang ihn ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl, während er seinen milden, elementaren Duft atmete und seinen Geliebten nicht aus den Augen ließ. Aus Angst, er wache auf, wenn er es tat, rührte er ihn nicht einmal an, um gewohnheitsmäßig die Temperatur mit der des Vortages zur gleichen Stunde zu vergleichen.

Es war eine der größten Herausforderungen, denen er sich seit Chase' gravierender Persönlichkeitsveränderung aussetzte.


	6. Chapter 6

Der fast lautlos die Auffahrt hinaufrollende Geländewagen faszinierte Chase, und House war erleichtert, als er ausgelassen wie ein kleiner Junge darum bat, ihn von Nahem betrachten zu dürfen.

Nach seinem Nicken sprang er aus dem Haus, um ihn von allen Seiten zu bewundern. Es war ein Grand Cherokee; dasselbe Modell, mit dem sie ihren ersten Trip zur Hütte gemacht hatten. Er fragte sich, ob irgendetwas in seinem Gehirn vorging, als er über den in der Sonne reflektierenden metallicgrauen Lack strich.

Wilson stieg aus und nahm hilfsbereit Chase' Reisetasche in Empfang, da er mit seiner eigenen und dem Stock bereits zu kämpfen hatte, während Bonnie sich ebenfalls erhob. Chase' dunkles, bis zur Haustür vernehmbares, unbeschwertes Lachen tat ihm gut; er identifizierte sie auf Anhieb und schüttelte herzlich ihre Hand.

„Er wirkt ausgeglichen", stellte Wilson fest und rieb sich die kalten Hände. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

„Er versucht es. Vor Fremden zeigt er nicht gern sein wahres Gesicht."

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Ein Ortswechsel und neue Leute bewirken oft Wunder. Wir werden uns ein paar schöne Tage dort oben machen."

Er nahm auf der Rückbank mit ihm Platz, während Wilson und Bonnie beschlossen, sich auf halber Strecke abzulösen. Es waren über sieben Stunden mit dem Wagen bis nach Montreal, doch da die Staatsgrenze dazwischen lag, die Straßen verschneit und die Sicht durch den Schneefall nicht die beste war, zog sich die Fahrt fast endlos in die Länge.

Die meiste Zeit schlief Chase. Als er nach einer Stunde im Tiefschlaf leise seufzend an ihn hinsank, durchströmte ihn eine Euphorie bis in die Fingerspitzen. Vorne hörte er Wilson gedämpft mit Bonnie reden, als wären er und sein hübscher Australier ein Thema. Aber da er keinen Beweis hatte und Chase ihm als stumme Unterhaltung völlig genügte, mischte er sich nicht ein. Das Radio war aufgedreht und spielte die allgegenwärtige enervierende Weihnachtsmusik - Jingle Bells und Stille Nacht in jeder erdenklichen Variation. Er dachte an ihren ersten Abstecher, der eine Flucht vor der Obrigkeit gewesen war. Hier in der Nähe mussten sie überfallen worden sein. Gott, das schien ewig her.

Als er Chase betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass er trotz der Schwierigkeiten, die er seitdem durchgestanden hatte, keinen Tag älter aussah als damals. Vermutlich würde er selbst als alter Mann noch unwiderstehlich sein. Oder auf Lebenszeit jung und begehrenswert bleiben wie Dorian Gray.

Je weiter nördlich sie vorrückten, desto tiefer und dichter wurde der glitzernde Schnee. Wälder und Seen waren darunter bis zur Unkenntlichkeit begraben. Er hätte Chase gerne aufgeweckt. Sicher hätte ihm die veränderte Märchenlandschaft gefallen. Aber er würde noch früh genug in ihren Genuss kommen. Ein wenig zaghaft und dann mutiger, weil er nicht aufwachte, spielte er mit seinem Haar.

oOo

Die schneeverwehte Umgebung, völlig anders als die der grauen, engen Stadt, entlockte ihm nichts. Nicht einmal ein Lächeln, auf das er als Mindestes gehofft hatte. Fröstelnd aufgrund des Temperaturunterschieds zwischen dem klimatisierten Wagen und der eisigen Witterung trampelte er auf der Stelle, die Arme fest um sich geschlungen und das Kinn hinter den Schal gedrückt, während er und die anderen das Gepäck von der Ladefläche zerrten.

Das wiedervereinte glückliche Paar eilte voraus, nachdem er Wilson einen viel sagenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Einen Moment musste er mit ihm alleine sein. Möglicherweise gelang es ihm, das Eis zu durchbrechen. Es geschah nicht häufig, dass er so ausdauernd schmollte.

„Kommen Sie", forderte er ihn auf und umfasste kurz seine Schulter. Er wertete es als Fortschritt, dass er ihn nicht abschüttelte. „Das Haus wird Ihnen gefallen."

„Es war ein Fehler."

„Wie können Sie das wissen? Wir sind gerade erst angekommen. Geben Sie Onkel Jimmy eine Chance."

Er schniefte wehleidig. Unter seiner entzückenden Nasenspitze tropfte Wasser, das er gerne aufgeleckt hätte. Die Mütze hatte er tief in das fein geschnittene Gesicht gezogen. „Ich will nach Hause. Hier ist alles so weiß, das mag ich nicht."

Der Vergleich seiner lückenhaften Erinnerungen mit den weißen Türen in ebensolchen Korridoren vor wenigen Wochen fiel ihm ein. Aber keine Antwort, mit der er ihn hätte aufmuntern können. Sein Blick machte Chase deutlich nervös. Nahezu feindselig replizierte er ihn. Er erinnerte House an ein verwöhntes Kind, das in seiner Wut den trotzigen Vorsatz fasst, sich trotz der Mühe der Eltern mit nichts zufriedenzustellen, geschweige denn versöhnen zu lassen.

Chase senkte den Blick, ehe er ihn damit wie mit Dolchen durchbohrt hätte. „Und mir ist kalt."

„Ich könnte Sie wärmen. Darin bin ich wirklich gut."

Wortlos und ein Sinnbild der Abwehr, mit steinerner Miene und hochgezogenen Schultern, stapfte er an ihm vorbei zur Hütte. Er kämpfte sich hinter ihm durch den hohen Schnee und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Oder wie der unverbesserliche Lustgreis, der er in Chase' Augen jetzt war.

Vielleicht hatte er recht. Die Einladung akzeptiert zu haben, war ein Schnellschuss gewesen, das Greifen nach Strohhalmen. Ständig würden sie das neu verliebte Pärchen vor Augen haben und Chase sich noch schlechter fühlen als ohnehin. Von sich selbst wollte er gar nicht reden. Es war seine Schuld, dass er sich von ihm distanzierte, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf seine Vergesslichkeit oder Gnade zu hoffen.

In der Hütte taute er ein wenig auf. Sobald er den Mantel, die Mütze und die Handschuhe abgestreift hatte und den Blick über das Interieur wandern ließ, glänzte ein Funke des Leuchtens in seinen großen, grünblauen Augen, das er so lange vermisst hatte. Er ließ seine Freude nicht wirklich heraus, aber House konnte sehen, dass er begeistert war von der rustikalen und dennoch verschwenderischen Einrichtung, die hauptsächlich auf Bonnies Konto ging. Geschmeichelt von seinem Interesse führte sie ihn herum, hinauf zur Galerie, wo sich das Schlafzimmer befand.

Besonders beeindruckt zeigte er sich von den präparierten Tieren und den Geweihen an den holzvertäfelten Wänden. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte ihn der makabre Zoo an Zuhause. Das Fell des zähnefletschenden Grizzlys vor dem Kamin ließ ihn verzückt die Hände vor den Mund schlagen.

„Schöner als meines", sagte er bewundernd und fügte erstaunlich leutselig hinzu: „Ich habe einen Wasserbüffel. Bären gibt es nicht in Tahiti. Aber der ist wirklich wunderschön. Ist er selbst erlegt?"

Er hatte ihm Angst eingejagt während der heftigsten Phase seines Entzugs im letzten Jahr. Seinetwegen hatten sie damals unter freiem Himmel genächtigt. Und es war trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten gut gewesen. Eigenartig, dass er mit einem Hauch Wehmut daran dachte. Weder wünschte er ihn sich zurück, so wie er gewesen war, noch wollte er die Zeit zurück drehen, wenn man es ihm angeboten hätte. Die Gegenwart zählte.

„Mein Vater war Wildhüter", berichtete Bonnie eifrig nickend. Plötzlich wirkte sie fast aufgedreht, wie ein kleines Mädchen vor dem ersten Date. House hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre blass-graue Haut fähig war, die Farbe zu wechseln. „Etwas anderes bleibt einem kaum übrig, wenn man hier aufwächst. Außer Mounty werden. Kanadischer berittener Polizist."

„Vielleicht begegnen wir einem auf unserem Spaziergang", mischte sich Wilson ein. „Ich muss mir dringend die Beine vertreten nach dem langen Sitzen. Und Bonnie wollte sich nach einer Dekoration umsehen."

Mit einer Axt, Heckenscheren und einem groben Jutesack machten sie sich auf den Weg. Während House und Wilson auf dem schneebedeckten Pfad um den zugefrorenen See voraus stapften, setzte sich Bonnie mit ihm ab, indem sie vorgab, ihre Boots neu binden zu müssen, die nicht einmal Schnürsenkel hatten. Dabei gab sie ihm ein Zeichen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Zuerst zögerte er, sah House an, der mit der Unwirtlichkeit des Geländes sichtlich zu kämpfen hatte und vielleicht seine Hilfe benötigte. Doch er nickte ihm zu, und so wartete er geduldig, bis Bonnie wieder aus dem Wald heraus trat, den beiden Männern nachschauend. House war größer als Dr. Wilson. Ein paar Zentimeter nur, doch in seinem Mantel wirkte er neben dem dick vermummten Onkologen wie ein Hüne.

„Oh", ächzte Bonnie mit hochroten Wangen, als sie aus dem Unterholz über die schneeverhangene Böschung preschte. „Zuviel Kaffee unterwegs. Es ist eine abgrundtiefe Gemeinheit, dass wir Frauen die kleinere Blase haben und nicht einmal das Privileg, beim Pinkeln die Hosen anbehalten zu können."

Es war sonderbar, aber er mochte sie, obwohl sie ihm bisher nicht sonderlich sympathisch gewesen war. Die Tatsache, dass sie Humor hatte, nahm ihn für sie ein.

Schweigend schlenderten sie nebeneinander her. Die Gegend war friedlich, fast unwirklich wie der Schnee, der unter ihren Schritten knirschte. Raben schlitterten unbeholfen auf der Eisfläche des Sees und warfen Nüsse darauf, um sie zum Bersten zu bringen. Er machte sie auf das intelligente Treiben aufmerksam und war närrisch froh, ihr etwas erklären zu können, von dem sie nichts gewusst hatte. Vielleicht tat sie aber nur ihm zuliebe überrascht. Schließlich hakte sie sich bei ihm unter. Im ersten Moment erschrak er, ließ sie jedoch gewähren.

Wilson und House entfernten sich immer weiter. Mitunter erstaunte es ihn, wie energisch sein Gang ausfiel. Selbst in knietiefem Schnee bewegte er sich mit seinem Stock schneller als Dr. Wilson. Eine Woge von Zuneigung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Warum nur hatte er ihn dermaßen enttäuscht. Ihn benutzt und das Vertrauen in ihm zerstört. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er sagte sich, dass es die schneidende Kälte sei. Dasselbe erklärte er verlegen Bonnie, die sich tatsächlich nach dem Grund seiner Traurigkeit erkundigte, als seien sie die besten Freunde.

„Gefällt es Ihnen bei Greg?"

Die Frage hatte er befürchtet. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, dass jeder, mit dem er in Kontakt getreten war seit seinem Unfall, nach House fragte. Als sei er sein lästiges Anhängsel, der ergebene Jünger, der dem Ego des Meisters Honig um den Mund schmierte und Informant für diejenigen spielte, denen House die kalte Schulter zeigte. Wie durch Gedankenübertragung schaute House in diesem Augenblick zurück über die Schulter.

Heiß pulste jäh ausgeschüttetes Adrenalin durch seine Adern, als ihm etwas klar wurde. Wilson hatte Bonnie zu einer Art Gesprächstherapie mit ihnen beiden überredet. Darum dieser lächerliche Trip. Wahrscheinlich fragte Wilson House gerade über ihn aus. Er musste aufpassen, was er sagte. Dass House es tun würde, bezweifelte er keinen Moment. Aber vielleicht beriet er sich mit Wilson, wie man ihn am elegantesten in ein Sanatorium überweisen konnte, welches Sedativ nötig war, um ihn dem Vergessen zu überantworten, damit er sich gegen diesen Schritt nicht wehrte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn zusammenschaudern, während seine Eingeweide sich verkrampften und der stechende Schmerz ihn einen Moment zum Innehalten zwang, während dem er tief Atem holte, bevor er pathetischer antwortete als beabsichtigt.

„Ich würde nicht mit ihm zusammen wohnen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Ohne ihn wäre ich hoffnungslos verloren. Er ist alles, was mir geblieben ist."

_Wie lange wird er dich noch aushalten? Spaß daran haben, seine Macht zu demonstrieren, indem er dich vorführt wie einen dressierten Affen oder schlimmer, in eine Pflegeanstalt abschiebt? Du hast ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Du bist auf ihn angewiesen. Du hast niemanden, zu dem du sonst gehen kannst._

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wissen Sie, ich dachte immer, er wäre ein manipulierender Mistkerl. Ich habe ihm sogar die Schuld für das Ende unserer Ehe gegeben. Ständig hingen die beiden zusammen, Pokerspiele, Bowlingabende… alles Männervergnügungen, bei denen eine Frau nichts zu suchen hat. Ich wollte es ihm heimzahlen."

„Warum?"

Sie musterte ihn ungläubig von der Seite. „Würden Sie denn gerne daheim hocken und Hemden bügeln, während Ihre Frau sich mit ihrer besten Freundin ins Kino davonmacht?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte – solange sie mir treu bliebe. Gegenseitige Freiheiten und Toleranz sind wichtig in einer Beziehung, oder?"

Betreten senkte sie den Kopf. „Sicher. Ich habe überreagiert, einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hatte eine Affäre. Um James eifersüchtig zu machen, so wie er mich eifersüchtig gemacht hat."

„Auf House?"

„Es war so. Nennen Sie mich kindisch, aber ich war verletzt. Manchmal lässt uns gekränkter Stolz dumme Dinge tun. Haben Sie noch nie Enttäuschungen in einer Partnerschaft erlebt? Oder erinnern Sie sich nicht daran? Dann hatte Ihr Unfall nicht nur negative Seiten."

Er schwieg, ließ einen Ast schnalzen und dachte bekümmert an House. Nicht an Cameron. Sie war nicht einmal mehr in seinen Gedanken relevant. Aber House war es, von dem er nie vermutet hätte, dass er dazu imstande wäre, ihn zu enttäuschen. Auf andere Art als Bonnie Wilson enttäuscht hatte, dafür jedoch nicht weniger verletzend. In den letzten Monaten war er aufmerksam gewesen, hatte um ihn gekämpft, sogar die Vollmacht für ihn erworben und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Der Umzug war ein großer Schritt für ihn gewesen, der einem Menschen wie House gewiss nicht leicht gefallen war. Hinter das Motiv, weshalb er ihn halten wollte und dafür persönliche Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich genommen hatte, kam er nicht. Er war tatsächlich so dumm gewesen, mehr als Macht über Schwächere zu vermuten, die House so gerne ausübte. In der Rolle eines Puppenspielers gefiel er sich offenbar am besten.

Er half Bonnie, einzelne Tannenzweige und Misteln, mit denen sie das Wohnzimmer schmücken wollte, von den Bäumen zu brechen und in den Sack zu stecken. Sie nahm das Gespräch wieder auf, das er abgehakt hatte und ihn dennoch beschäftigte.

„Wahrscheinlich fragen Sie sich, weshalb ich es wieder versuche mit James."

Sie lächelte unsicher, und er fand sie auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr unscheinbar. Eigentlich war sie auf aparte Art recht hübsch.

„Ich glaube an die große Liebe. Hoffnungslos romantisch, ich weiß. Aber es gibt sie. Ich will glauben, auch für James und mich. Wenn nicht sogar für jeden Menschen. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah, dachte ich sofort, das ist der Mensch, mit dem ich alt werden möchte. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als er mir jetzt verziehen hat. Wir haben unsere Fehler, und trotzdem sind wir füreinander bestimmt. Eine Ehe kann nicht ohne Krisen bleiben, und wenn sie gemeinsam überwunden sind, weiß man, dass sie die Beziehung gefestigt haben, und das ist ein unvergleichliches Gefühl und macht einen stärker. Kennen Sie die Geschichte von Liz Taylor und Richard Burton? Große Hollywoodschauspieler. Während der Dreharbeiten zu _Cleopatra_ haben sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt. Sie konnten trotz Differenzen und verschiedener Partner nicht voneinander lassen. Sie haben sich mindestens zwei Mal getraut."

„Ich glaube, davon habe ich gehört", erwiderte er aufgeregt. Es war keine Lüge. Seine Mutter hatte ihm davon erzählt, während sie mit ihm Filme angesehen hatte im Schlafzimmer. Musicals, Romanzen und gelegentlich Monumentalfilme. Das in _Cleopatra _gezeigte alte Ägypten und Szenen von Feldzügen einer gigantischen Armee hatten ihn als kleinen Jungen fasziniert und gleichzeitig geängstigt und verwirrt.

Seine Haut prickelte.

„Und den Film… den habe ich auch gesehen. Als Kind. Komisch… ich habe lange nicht mehr daran gedacht."

„Sie sind nicht hoffnungslos", sagte sie und freute sich mit ihm, indem sie seinen Arm tätschelte. „Niemand ist es. Wenn wir heiraten - James und ich – vielleicht nächstes Jahr, würden Sie unser Trauzeuge sein? Ich wäre sehr geehrt."

„Gern. Wirklich gern."


	7. Chapter 7

House und Wilson waren stehen geblieben, um auf sie zu warten. Am liebsten wäre Chase House plötzlich um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn zurück zur Hütte im für die Tanne mitgebrachten Leiterwagen gezogen. Er sah abgezehrt aus und mitgenommen. Richtig erschöpft, obwohl er seine nicht selbstverständliche Dynamik stets bewundert hatte und er sich selten gehen ließ. Von den Schläfen rann eine Schweißspur über die hohlen Wangen hinab zum Kinn, und er stützte sich schwer auf den Stock. Der ungewohnt anstrengende Spaziergang hatte ihn aufgerieben.

Chase fragte sich, warum Dr. Wilson nicht eher umgedreht war, wenn er sich als verantwortungsvoll bezeichnen wollte. Seine sprichwörtliche Gutmütigkeit beschränkte sich dem Anschein nach auf seine todkranken Patienten im Hospital. Oder House war zu stur, Schwäche einzugestehen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, schien ihm diese Vermutung direkt plausibel.

„Unser Baum hat gerufen. Eine prachtvolle Douglastanne will ans warme Feuer", verkündete Wilson jovial, als würde ihn die Erschöpfung seines Freundes völlig kalt lassen. „Gleich da hinten, ein paar Schritte in den Wald. Seien Sie mir behilflich, Chase, Sie sind jung und fit. Ich fürchte, House macht schlapp, wenn er sich nicht in fünf Minuten mit einer Tasse Tee, einer Heizdecke und weiblicher Fürsorge an den Kamin sinken lassen kann."

„Warum die Fürsorge auf ein feminines Privileg reduzieren?", sagte er mit ätzender Schärfe in der Stimme, und Chase fühlte Erleichterung darüber, dass sie klang wie immer, durch seinen durch die Bewegung kribbelnden Körper fließen.

Noch etwas anderes war es, das seine Nackenhaare aufstellte und sein Gesicht zum Glühen brachte. Seine Stimme. Er würde sie gern einmal wieder in der Tonlage vernehmen, die ihm allein gehörte, wenn sein Mund über ihn streifte, ihn erforschte. Merkwürdigerweise klopfte sein Herz schneller, als House' abwägender, durchdringender Blick über ihn glitt. Beinahe als würde er ihn mit den Augen abtasten und auf diese Weise dasselbe erreichen wie mit seinen sensiblen Händen. „Aber zu einem oder zwei Gläsern Brandy sage ich nicht nein."

oOo

„Du liebst ihn, oder? Robert."

Geschäftig eilte Bonnie durch den Wohnraum, hängte Socken an den Kamin und Mistelzweige über den Türsturz, während er im Sessel am Kamin saß und eine Tasse Tee mit einem Schuss Rum in den Händen drehte. Die Kälte hatte ihm weniger zugesetzt als Chase' geheuchelte Gleichgültigkeit, als er seinen Blick eingefangen hatte. Er sah auf, gespannt, wie sie auf seine Auskunft reagieren würde.

„So oft er mich lässt. Manchmal dazwischen. Hat Wilson es dir gesagt?"

Schamröte belebte ihre Wangen. Wirklich geglaubt zu haben schien sie ihm nicht. Bis vor zwei Jahren hätte er es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten. Chase hatte sein zuvor geordnetes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, und er war ihm dankbar dafür, für die Aufregung und vor allem die schönen, unvergesslichen Momente. Mehr als das.

„Zwischen uns gibt es keine Geheimnisse mehr."

„Schön für euch. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du es für dich behältst. Chase' wegen. Es ist nicht leicht für ihn. Seine Vergangenheit als Messdiener und Chorknabe klebt wie Pech an ihm. Man sieht sie ihm sogar an, wenn man genauer hinschaut."

Sie biss sich auf die dünnen Lippen. „Es muss etwas Besonderes sein mit euch, wenn… du es nicht an die große Glocke hängst."

Es _war_ etwas Besonderes, korrigierte er bitter in Gedanken. Und ich habe es kaputtgemacht.

„Wilson und du – ihr werdet nicht wieder heiraten. Eure Ehe war eine Katastrophe."

„Wer weiß", sagte sie achselzuckend, wobei sie versonnen vor sich hin lachte. „Jeder Mensch braucht jemanden, der ihn ergänzt. Und jeder sollte eine zweite Chance bekommen."

„Und du meinst, ich hätte sie ebenfalls nötig."

„Du hast viel getan für ihn. Er weiß das zu schätzen. Und er wird dir verzeihen. Gib ihm einfach Zeit."

oOo

„Wir sind in der Stadt Besorgungen machen und danach auf einen Sprung bei den Beauchamps", erklärte Wilson. „Nachbarn fünf Meilen von hier, denen wir unsere Aufwartung machen müssen, weil sie sich in unserer Abwesenheit ein wenig um das Haus kümmern. Ihr könnt ja mittlerweile den Baum ein bisschen aufpeppen. Wo die Stereoanlage steht, weißt du ja. Es müssten auch ein paar Weihnachtsplatten von Dean Martin und Frank Sinatra da sein, falls ihr euch in Stimmung bringen wollt. Fühlt euch wie zuhause. Es könnte spät werden, bis wir wieder kommen. Sehr spät sogar. Gastfreundschaft wird in der Einöde groß geschrieben. Und keinen Truthahn schießen, House. Du könntest jemanden verletzen. Das Gästebett und Bettzeug befinden sich in der Kommode."

Konspirativ und mit Bonnie am Arm zwinkerte er ihm zu, und House hegte den Verdacht, dass er in einem Code zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er war allein. Allein mit Chase. Merkwürdig, dass er sich dabei wie eingesperrt vorkam mit einem Menschen, den er nicht kannte. Gedankenverloren starrte er in den Kamin und schürte unnötigerweise das Feuer, stocherte die Scheite auf und dämmte eine hoch züngelnde Flamme.

Der Junge drapierte den Baum hingebungsvoll mit roten Kerzen, Lametta und den altmodischen Kugeln aus Buntglas und einem schillernden Vogel, den er oben auf der Spitze anbrachte, ohne seine Hilfe zu erbeten, was er normalerweise getan hätte. Er wünschte mit quälendem Eifer, seine Hingabe würde sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Wilson hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Er hatte noch nie einen größeren Baum in einem Wohnraum gesehen. Lachhaft beinahe. Keiner von ihnen legte Wert darauf, ein konventionelles Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Er hatte es wieder gut gemeint. Vermutlich glaubte er, entsprechende Stimmung und Kerzenschein sorgten für eine rasche Versöhnung wie in kitschigen Filmen.

Es wäre typisch für den harmoniebedürftigen Wilson, erst recht, nachdem er jetzt wieder mit Bonnie herumturtelte und aus Angst, er könnte ihr zart sprießendes Glück ein zweites Mal im Keim ersticken, zu seinem eigenen verhelfen wollte.

Unversehens spürte er seinen jungen Geliebten hinter sich, seinen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und seine kräftigen Arme, die ihn jählings in ihrer Unbeholfenheit umfingen, unsicher und sachte, aber nichtsdestoweniger verlangend. Wie etwas, das zerbrechen konnte, wenn er es zu hart anfasste.

Ein lustvolles Beben durchlief ihn, doch er wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte, ohne ihn zu brüskieren. Eine unbedachte Bemerkung nur, und er würde sich wieder in die Reserve verkriechen, seinen bevorzugten Aufenthalt. Seit Tagen schon besprach er nur noch das Nötigste mit ihm.

Seine Muskeln versteiften sich in unvermuteter Vorfreude, aber er wartete.

„Ich möchte baden", murmelte Chase undeutlich in seinen Kragen, wobei samtige Lippen wie Federn über seinen Nacken glitten und ihn wonnevoll schaudernd den Kopf zurücklegen ließen. „Ich glaube, ich habe es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan."

Gemeinsam suchten sie den Waschraum auf, und er erhitzte den vorsintflutlichen Boiler. Schrecklich primitiv waren die Bedingungen hier oben, aber nicht ohne Reiz. Man musste sich zu helfen wissen. Wie auf einem Überlebenstraining. Die freistehende Wanne auf goldenen Löwentatzen hatte Chase bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch in ihrem Bann gehabt, doch seine Höflichkeit hatte ihm verboten, sie zu nutzen.

Während das Wasser lief, kauerte er sich auf den Deckel der Toilette. Sein Blick hing an ihm, und er meinte, Sehnsucht darin zu lesen. Begierde. Doch vielleicht irrte er sich. Die hellen Augen blitzten in einem undefinierbaren Glanz, als er auf ihn zutrat. Nichts überstürzen, ehe er den Plan nicht genau kannte.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen oder kommen Sie alleine zurecht?"

„Helfen", entschied er und streckte auffordernd die Arme aus.

Er kniete vor ihn hin, krempelte den Saum des langärmeligen T-Shirts hoch und spürte ihn durch die länger als nötig an ihm verweilende Berührung der Rippenbögen und den Vertiefungen dazwischen erschaudern. Er ließ sich Zeit, wollte es genießen, dass er ihn wieder an sich heran ließ. Er wusste, dass es nichts bedeuten musste, aber er würde sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was er ihm anbot, denn alles, was er war und hatte, war eine kleine Ekstase wert. Bisher war es mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern lehnte Chase sich gegen ihn, erwischte seine Halsvene mit den Zähnen und saugte sanft daran. Einen Moment rang er um Atem und mit dem Gleichgewicht, als Wogen des Begehrens wie Blitze in seine Lenden fuhren. Das strähnige Haar lud sich statisch an seinem Kiefer auf. Er atmete so laut, dass es beinahe schon ein Keuchen war.

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt ein Bad genommen?"

„Mit Ihnen", sagte er rauh, sich in die Muskeln der heftig sich bewegenden Brust vor seinen Augen versenkend. Glatt und muskulös war sie wie das, woran er unwillkürlich dachte, als er ihm blind die Hose aufknöpfte, die Linie seines Beckenknochens über die Flanken streichelte und weiter hinunter, wo sich die Boxers über seinem Schritt rundeten. Seine erwachsene Ruhe erstaunte und erhitzte ihn, und er küsste sich ein wenig stürmisch hinauf zu dem weichen Kindermund, ließ seine Lippen mit ihm verschmelzen, bevor er seinen eigentümlichen Schwung mit dem Finger nachfuhr. „Vor gefühlten zehn Jahren."

Szenen aus der Ferne rasten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Chase auf der Toilette in seinem Loft, begehrenswert wie ein Reizwäschemodel, und doch so kläglich heulend kurz nach der Vergewaltigung. Seine Hilflosigkeit, als er sich an ihn werfend zu schreien begonnen hatte, teilte er immer noch. Die Wut nicht mehr. Danach der von der Tollwut gelähmte Chase, diesmal in seinem Apartment, als er um jeden Preis über seinen Schatten springen und das tief sitzende Trauma bewältigen wollte, was ihm nie wirklich gelungen war. Aber sein Mut, die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er es versucht hatte, hatte ihn immer beeindruckt.

_Ich will keine Angst vor Ihnen haben._

Unwillkürlich drückte er das Gesicht an die warme, wie mattes Elfenbein schimmernde Haut, um ihn zu schmecken, seine blassen Brustwarzen mit den Lippen zu umschmeicheln und dabei von Sinneseindrücken überwältigt zu werden, die allein sein charakteristischer Duft auslöste und seine bodenlos physische Präsenz. Unsagbar glücklich keuchte er auf. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, wie gut er sich anfühlte, wie sich sein jungenhafter und doch erfahrener Körper auf ihn einstellte, sich ihm anpasste wie eine geschmeidige Masse einer vorgegebenen Form. Währendessen strampelte Chase sich aus den Hosenbeinen, nestelte aufreizend unschlüssig an House' T-Shirt.

Er verstand nicht, was ihm vorschwebte. Es war nicht so wie sonst. Nicht eindeutig, nicht leidenschaftlich. Zwar offenbarte sein Verhalten eine bestimmte Absicht, doch sie konnte sich ins Gegenteil verkehren, wenn er eine falsche Bewegung ausführte. Noch schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Sein Blick traf seinen, als Chase ihm den Nacken zurück bog. Ergeben schaute er in die strahlenden Augen, bemerkte vor lauter Glück, ihn wiederzuhaben, nur am Rand die streichende Geste, mit der seine Hand sich in einer Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und besinnlichem Zögern unter sein Hemd stahl, um es vollständig zu öffnen und anschließend das T-Shirt in Angriff zu nehmen.

Seine Lippen glänzten feucht und formten voll freudiger Erwartung seinen Namen, während seine Hände ihn beinahe vorsichtig erforschten, ganz so, als müsse er seinen Körper neu kennen lernen. Und er zitterte. Zitterte vor Wollust und Begehren nach ihm, seiner Umarmung und dem Wunsch, ihn in sich aufzunehmen, in sein seidig glattes, sensationell empfängliches Zentrum der Lustbarkeit.

„Lieben Sie mich. Jetzt gleich. Bitte."

Er wäre ein Narr gewesen, das Angebot nicht zu nutzen und ließ den Blickkontakt nicht abreißen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte oder halluzinierte, fand die eng anliegenden Shorts und massierte die vor sexuellem Aufruhr angespannten, schmalen Hüften. In der Bewegung streifte er ihm das letzte Kleidungsstück ab, bemüht nebensächlich und äußerlich kühl. Innerlich loderte ein Feuer, das nur von Chase entfacht und besiegt werden konnte. Sowie er die Finger um die pfirsichartige Samtigkeit des kleinen, festen Gesäßes krümmte, um es anzuheben, schlang der Jüngere die Beine um ihn, presste ihn an sich, und er wollte ihn aufessen, in ihm versinken und bedauerte, ihn nicht auf der Stelle dorthin zu führen, wo es für sie beide kein Halten mehr gab. Hart und aufreibend in ihrem Ausmaß pulsierte seine Erregung, verzehrte sich nach den engen Muskeln seiner Reizbarkeit. Schwer atmend und kaum mehr wissend, was er tat, zerrte er an seinem Gürtel, riss ihn auf. Beim Aufstehen zog Chase ihm seine in die Kniekehlen gefallenen Jeans mit dem Fuß vollständig von den Beinen. Ineinander verflochten taumelten sie auf die Wanne zu, und er hielt ihn, drängte sich in ihn, seinen vollkommenen, im Verhältnis zu ihm zarten Körper, der doch soviel ertrug, soviel zu geben und zu nehmen imstande war.

Seine heftige Erektion fuhr trotz der Enge zwischen ihm und Chase verlangend an dessen Bauchdecke entlang, und er ächzte unterdrückt vor Gier in sein Haar, während er mit einer Hand noch Abstand wahrte, die sich leicht drahtig anfühlende, dunkle Feuchtigkeit des Schambeins berührte und streichelte.

Chase lächelte zu ihm auf, benahm sich jedoch erstaunlich ruhig. Viel ruhiger als er, und er wollte ihm dafür zu den schönen Füßen sinken und ihn gleichzeitig ohrfeigen. Er machte ihn schwach, regte ihn auf, und er schien es zu genießen, ihn zu quälen und hinzuhalten. Aber Himmel, es war gut. Irrsinnig gut. Beinahe zu gut. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals so intensiv empfunden zu haben, bevor er überhaupt in ihm war, obwohl er in dieser Hinsicht ohnehin unvergleichlich war. Dunkles, antreibendes Stöhnen und eine Hitze, die ihn unerbittlich vereinnahmte, nahmen ihm die Kraft, sich länger zu beherrschen.

Mit letzter Geistesgegenwart drehte er den Hahn ab, bevor das Wasser übergelaufen wäre wie die in ihm wühlenden Emotionen. Auf einmal begann Chase zu wimmern. Leise, inständige Laute, die er an seiner Schulter dämpfte, vibrierten in seiner Kehle, während er sich ohne Hast rücklings mit ihm in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ und ihn dabei an sich drückte, seine Hitze absorbierte. Sich dazu anhaltend, ihn nicht zu verwirren oder ihm zu schaden, nahm er die zitternde Oberlippe zwischen seine, koste sie sachte, doch er wurde immer nervöser, schlang flehentlich die Arme um ihn. Alles bebte und zitterte in ihm. Er hatte Angst. Angst, die er ihm nehmen musste. Er würde platzen beim Versuch dabei. Noch saß er nicht auf ihm. Aber er spielte nicht, wie er es gelegentlich tat. Es war Furcht, die ihn zaudern machte.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand", befahl er mit heiserer Stimme, mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfe streichend, um die rechte Hand über die Schulter hinunter zu seinem Handgelenk wandern zu lassen. Beschwichtigend drückte er sie, verkreuzte die Finger mit seinen, was ihn ermutigte, sich mit seiner Hilfe ein wenig zu erhöhen. Ein wildes, lautes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm, als sie sich wie zufällig berührten. Er war zu eng und verspannt, noch nicht bereit, ihn einzulassen.

Er lockerte den Griff. „Ganz ruhig. Es muss nicht heute sein." Eigenartig, dass ihm Chase' schlagartige Beklemmung in Ansätzen seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederschenkte.

„Ich will Sie in mir haben…", flüsterte er in sein Ohr und drängte sich fiebrig und trotz des sie umgebenden Wassers verlockend verschwitzt an ihn, so dicht, dass er das leichte Kratzen seines Bartschattens und die anschmiegsamen Lippen wie eine feine, stimulierende Massage auf der Wange bemerkte.

_Und ich will dich lachen und weinen und brüllen hören vor Wollust._

Sein Atem wurde schneller, und er hatte Mühe, seiner unerhört fanatischen Suche nach ihm länger zu widerstehen, als Chase sich an ihn drängte, die Lippen leicht saugend an seine Kehle drückte und ein Gefühl in ihm entfachte, das so beglückend war, dass er sein Becken packte und mit beiden Händen bis zum Ansatz des Skrotums darüber strich.

Schaum von Bonnies Badezusatz mit dem medizinischen Erkältungsaroma von Fichten und Eukalyptus spritzte über den Rand der Wanne. Er bedauerte, seinen wagemutigen Australier nicht mehr riechen zu können. Nicht nur seine Mimik und Körpersprache verdeutlichten ihm seine Stimmungen. Er war jemand, der Gerüche analysierte, und er atmete nichts lieber ein als den natürlichen, delikaten Duft, mit dem er seine Bereitschaft signalisierte. Glücklicherweise verfügte er über soviel mehr Attribute, die ihn einmalig beredt ohne Worte mit ihm sprechen ließen. Seine Gier abschätzend nahm er eines seiner Beine, legte es über den Wannenrand. Überdies wollte er es ebenfalls. Er wollte ihn immer. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, im Bett, in der Wanne, im Freien. Wollte in seinem unübertrefflichen, erstaunlichen Hintern vergehen, sich berauschen an ihm und nie mehr davon lassen.

Mit Chase gab es keine Grenzen, kein Tabu, und dennoch war ein behutsamer sexueller Umgang aufgrund schlechter Erfahrungen mit ihm unentbehrlich. Nicht dass er ihn anders hätte behandeln mögen.

Chase ließ abwechselnd langgezogene und kurze ah-ah-Laute hören, die House fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Seine Umklammerung wurde fester, impulsiver und zugleich wehrloser, aber er verstand, und mit einem Einsatz, den er kaum erwartet hatte, ließ er das andere Bein folgen. Wunderschön in seiner Tapferkeit, seiner widerwilligen Hingabe, hatte er eine Belohnung verdient. Er küsste ihn mehrmals und ließ die Hände über seine Wirbelsäule kreisen, die sich lüstern anspannte.

Über dem Steiß verharrte er massierend, um ihm und sich eine Ruhephase zu genehmigen, bevor er sich langsam und andächtig weiter hinunter über die ungeheuer erregenden Rundungen seines Beckens wagte und den Schließmuskel mit äußerster Behutsamkeit dehnte. Es war zu früh, zu übereilt, denn er las Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, dessen Züge für Sekunden in abruptem Unbehagen entgleisten. Er stöhnte auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, und er wartete atemlos vor Spannung, ließ ihn die Initiative übernehmen. Schließlich war er soweit und arbeitete sich höher, über ihn. Einen irrwitzigen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob das PH-neutrale Shampoo in der Seifenschale an der Wand als Gleitmittelersatz taugen würde. Mittlerweile gehörte das K-Y für sie so selbstverständlich dazu wie das Ineinandergreifen ihrer Hände. Außerdem erregte es sowohl Chase als auch ihn.

„Hoch mit Ihnen", sagte er zu ihm, und er öffnete verblüfft die Augen und richtete den leicht verschleierten Blick auf ihn.

Um zu veranschaulichen, was er wollte von ihm, hob er sein Becken an, schob ihn bis zum Ende der Wanne, und Chase stemmte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab und wölbte sich, die Schienbeine immer noch über dem Rand. Die Wasseroberfläche schmiegte sich an seine süße, knabenhafte Figur und seine starken, gespreizten Schenkel, und er konnte kaum an sich halten, als er eine großzügige Portion Shampoo aus der Flasche quetschte. Jede Perspektive, in der er ihn sehen durfte wie sonst niemand, raubte ihm den Verstand. Er rutschte unter ihn, gab ihm Halt mit seinem eigenen Körper, indem er die Beine anwinkelte und ihn mit den Knien stützte, ein wenig höher brachte. Was er sah und fühlte, konnte er kaum fassen vor Lust, die wieder verlangend und rücksichtslos durch seine Adern brandete und sein Glied ein Stück weiter aufrichtete. Er war so sinnlich weich, so zwingend schön, wie er auf ihn wartete und fragende, gierige Laute ausstieß. Wild und heiß, feucht und fordernd. Und seiner. Sein Eigentum. Während er ihn prüfend ansah, sein Lächeln auslotete, strich er auf Umwegen über das empfindsame, sensibilisierte Perineum, ehe er den Finger in ihn führte und seine Reaktion beobachtete, die bald in Tönen aus ihm heraus brach, deren Bandbreite ihn immer wieder neu faszinierte. Keuchend spannte er die Beinmuskeln an, suchte sich ihm zu entziehen, aber House holte ihn wieder zu sich, siegessicher und ungeduldig, als er merkte, wie er sich allmählich öffnete, ihm vertraute und seine Glätte sich verlangend und wollüstig eng, fast saugend um den zweiten Finger schloss.

„Sie mögen es. Leugnen hat keinen Sinn. Ihr Körper weiß, was gut für Sie ist."

„_Oh_ …_mmwwwh_ …"

Mit einem Schwung, der weiteres Wasser überschwappen ließ, zog er sich ihm mehr als bereit entgegen, umhalste ihn. Seine Beine blieben, wo sie waren. Der Zeitpunkt war da. Endlich. Nur Chase gelang es, ihn sich so lebendig, so kraftvoll und energiegeladen zu fühlen, dass er meinte, sich vergessen zu müssen, sobald er ihn hatte, völlig sich seinen Bewegungen anpassend, willig, mit sich tun zu lassen, was sie mit jeder Faser ersehnten. Seine Hüften herunterdrückend und ihn dabei an führend, penetrierte er ihn so vorsichtig, wie es ihm in seiner beginnenden Raserei noch möglich war, und Chase stöhnte auf, überrascht und ein wenig schmerzerfüllt, jedoch nicht mehr aus Angst, nachdem er sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Er würde nie genau wissen, was er dabei empfand, wie erregend es sein musste, einen Teil eines anderen Menschen in sich zu fühlen, den man liebte.

Mutwillig und unersättlich führte er ihn tiefer in seinen verborgenen Winkel, und er spürte das überraschend fügsame Nachgeben und Anspannen der ziehenden Muskeln, was ihn einem Rausch anheim fallen ließ, den er nicht mehr steuerte aus schierer Verzückung. Überall nass und geschmeidig rieb sich Chase an ihm, beeinflusste das Tempo, das beinahe zu hitzig war. Er traf seine geöffneten, sinnlichen Lippen, die wie durch ein Wunder seine aufspürten, verschloss sie ihm und wurde von dem dicht an seiner Brust klopfenden Herzschlag durchdrungen, bevor er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte zwischen seinem und Chase', weil ihre Körper sich triebhaft verbanden, eine Einheit bildeten, die beinahe beängstigend schien, als er tiefer und tiefer ging.

Nichts und niemand wog dieses Gefühl auf. Ein Gefühl der uneingeschränkten Hingabe und des unermesslichen Vertrauens darauf, dass der andere beides teilte, dasselbe fühlte. Keine Frau würde ihn je das empfinden lassen, was er mit Chase erlebte, der sich nun ein wenig fing und sich der neuen Situation auslieferte, bereit, instinktiv und phantastisch das zu tun, was er jedes Mal mit einem ungläubigen Lachen abtat, wenn er es ihm erzählte. Dicht an sich und ungeheuer stimulierend spürte er seine Beckenknochen kreisend in die Lenden drücken, langsam, sinnlich im Gleichklang mit dem Wechselspiel seiner Muskeln, die das an ihm abperlende Wasser und die dämmrige Beleuchtung der Spiegellampen dunkler erscheinen ließen als sie waren.

Schonend, achtsam und nahezu reglos liebten sie sich, nachdem die erste Aufregung sich gelegt hatte, nichts Kämpferisches mehr zwischen ihnen war, das durch ein emotionales, verwirrend ruhiges und angenehmes Dahingleiten ersetzt wurde; eine häufig überraschend einsetzende Wandlung, die er bis zur Endlosigkeit hätte verlängern wollen.

Er stützte seinen Rücken mit den Unterarmen, ließ die Finger über seinen Nacken gegen den Strich durch sein nasses Haar laufen. Gelegentlich wich er ihm fiepend aus, wenn er ihn unabsichtlich zu sehr reizte, und er schreckte auf wie aus einem wundervollen Traum, nur um festzustellen, dass die Wirklichkeit viel schöner, viel wirkungsvoller war.

Irgendwann griff Chase nach hinten, suchte seine Hand, und er erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und drückte die seine mit einer Kraft, von der er fürchtete, sie würde seine Fingerknöchel brechen. In allmählich drängenden Vorwärtsbewegungen kippte Chase das Becken, lenkte ihn hitzig, zielstrebig und japsend zu seinem Punkt und verengte unbewusst die Muskeln, um ihn gegen seinen Willen zu treiben. Behutsam, aber bestimmt hinderte er ihn daran, entzog sich dem beispiellosen Druck, der sich in ihm durch die Zusammenziehung der feinnervigen Muskelgefäße aufstaute und ließ ihn wieder dauerhaft pulsierend kommen.

Nach dem begeisterten Zucken einer kollektiven, stürmischen Konvulsion sank Chase in seine Umarmung zurück. Die erregten Seufzer steigerten sich zu einem erstaunten Keuchen, als er begann, leicht und dennoch mit Nachdruck in ihn zu stoßen, und er war wunderbar, entspannte sich, überließ sich ihm und presste sich in ihn, und er hatte den Eindruck, ihn selten in einer so stillen Leidenschaft versunken gesehen zu haben, die schon fast einem ekstatischen Martyrium glich. Schließlich öffneten sich seine Lippen, zogen sich zurück und entblößten die großen, weißen Schneidezähne, bevor er ihn das hören ließ, was er zu hören gewünscht hatte; dunkle, kehlige Laute, die er ihm entwenden wollte und nie mehr hergeben, brachen wonnevoll und hemmungslos aus ihm heraus.

In nicht mehr steuerbarer Erregung warf Chase mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf zur Seite, und er fasste in sein Haar, holte ihn zu sich zurück und atmete keuchend in sein Brustbein, das nach Schweiß und Badezusatz schmeckte. Fast unmerklich schneller werdende, heftige Kontraktionen seiner außerordentlich treibenden inneren Muskeln peitschten sie beide auf und rissen sie aus ihrer tranceähnlichen Versunkenheit, ehe Chase kam und sich etwas in ihm löste, das er bisher mit sanfter Gewalt zurückgehalten hatte.

Fast ohne einen Laut jetzt, innerlich zitternd, grub Chase die Finger in seine Schultern, und er bebte triumphierend unter seinem atemberaubend fühlbaren Orgasmus, der seinen eigenen beschleunigte und intensivierte. Als er sich stöhnend und gedämpft aufschreiend zurückwarf, umfasste er ihn, um ihn an sich zu spüren, ihn teilhaben zu lassen an seinem eigenen Finale, das erlösend und von einem teils fassungslosen, teils befreienden Aufkeuchen begleitet aus ihm flutete.

oOo

Zufrieden ächzend zog der Jüngere die Knie an, tauchte die Beine ins Wasser, um sich auf seinen Schoß niederzulassen, lehnte sich an seine Brust und ließ das Kinn erschöpft auf seiner Schulter nieder. Unter der aufwühlenden Nachwirkung des Aktes zitterten seine Glieder, bis sie sich lockerten und er sein gesamtes Gewicht auffing.

„Neun Tage sind definitiv zu lang", murmelte er an seinen Hals und wandte ihm dann seine entzückende Rückseite zu, um vertrauensvoll in seine Arme zu gleiten. „Ich habe… es fast vergessen."

"Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie sich nie mehr erinnern müssen." Er wusch ihm die Haare, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt nach dem Sex. Chase ließ genießerisch seine Kopfhaut massieren und schlief beinahe im Sitzen ein.

„Wilson und Bonnie sind noch nicht zurück", raunte House ihm zu und biss sachte in seine Ohrmuschel, was ihn wohlig erschaudern ließ. Der Schaum in der Wanne war mittlerweile verschwunden, das Wasser nur noch lauwarm, aber es spielte keine Rolle. „Vermutlich lassen sie sich bis morgen früh einschneien bei den gastfreundlichen Nachbarn. Das bedeutet, wir haben das Bett auf der Galerie für uns."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Eine (nicht ganz so kurze) Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel und auch zu dem vorigen: meine House/Chase-Geschichte besteht aus recht vielen, mehr oder weniger zusammenhängenden Teilen. Einige davon habe ich hier veröffentlicht; andere, die ich nicht mehr mag, nicht. Darum wird manchmal auf Begebenheiten Bezug genommen, die in den Tiefen meines PCs verschwunden sind. Der Titel dieses letzten Teils lautet ursprünglich _**_Retrospektiven_**_ und zeigt Rückblenden aus der gemeinsamen Zeit auf__. Auch das Geschenk, das House Chase im nächsten Kapitel macht, bezieht sich auf das vorige Weihnachten. Das wird jedoch erklärt, keine Sorge..._**

Mit seiner Hilfe stieg Chase aus der Wanne und lachte ihn ohne besonderen Grund an. Er vergötterte sein trunkenes, berauschtes Lachen, kurz nachdem er ihn gehabt hatte, das so erwachsen klang, wie er nie sein würde. Wie einer der verlorenen Jungs aus _Peter Pan_.

„Sie haben ja nicht nur Grübchen auf Ihren großen Backen", neckte er ihn und war erstaunt, dass er die kleinen Einbuchtungen unter den Wangenmuskeln nach jahrelanger Bekanntschaft zum ersten Mal registrierte, die während seines übermütigen Grinsens erschienen. „Und die sind nicht weniger bezaubernd als ihre Brüder. Es ist eine Schande, dass Sie mir ihre Bekanntschaft so lange vorenthalten haben."

Spontan küsste er ihn links und rechts auf die Wangen, bevor Chase ihn kichernd von sich weg drückte und sich vorbeugte, um seine Boxers aufzuheben und hineinzuschlüpfen.

„Sie brauchen sie nicht. Nicht meinetwegen."

„Ich schlafe nicht nackt in fremden Betten", verwahrte er sich, ein wenig aufgekratzt von ihrer Intimität, die ihn mehr gefordert hatte, als er zugab. „Aber ich bin zu müde, um diese komische Matratze aufzupumpen."

oOo

In Wilsons Bett mit ihm zu liegen, kam ihm beinahe wie ein Sakrileg vor, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war. Sicherheitshalber hatte er die Tür verriegelt.

Chase' Haut war heiß, das Haar nicht mehr vom Wasser feucht, und auf der gewölbten Stirn standen Schweißtropfen, die er beim Prüfen der Temperatur wegwischte. Das Fieber stieg, wie jeden Abend. Aber diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass es höher war als sonst. Fahrig bewegte er sich neben ihm. Sobald er seinem flackernden Blick begegnete, versuchte er ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das ihm jedoch schwer fiel. Die nach unten gebogenen Mundwinkel verrieten ihn. Halbwach langte er hinüber, zog ihn in den Arm. Wie ein bedürftiges Kind schmiegte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen an ihn, stellte das nervöse Gezappel aber nicht ein.

„Was bedrückt Sie?"

„Ich … ich habe gern gebadet, früher, oder?"

Er zögerte, weil er eine Fangfrage vermutete. Bäder besaßen eine reinigende Wirkung. In seinem Fall hatte sie sich lange Zeit nicht allein auf die körperliche Hygiene beschränkt. Als Katholik hatte ihn der Glaube an die reinigende Kraft des Wassers sich beinahe in Verzweiflungstaten stürzen lassen, als der einzige Ausweg aus seiner persönlichen Tragödie. Oft hatte er so lange in der Wanne gesessen, dass er einen Waschzwang vermutet hatte, kein ungewöhnliches Verhaltensmuster bei Gewaltopfern. Während dem ersten Bad nach seiner „Verunreinigung" hatte er sich wund geschrubbt. Fröstelnd dachte er an den blutgetränkten Schwamm im Papierkorb.

Er ließ die Finger über seine hinreißend runde Schulter wandern. Durch den fallenden Schnee wurde es selbst im Zimmer nicht wirklich dunkel, und er war begehrenswert und süß, als er seine Berührung honorierte, indem er das Gesicht verwegen an seine Achsel drückte. Knapp achtunddreißig Grad, schätzte er. Morgen musste er in der Hausapotheke nach Paracetamol Ausschau halten.

„Bei Kerzenschein und Vollmond."

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an einen Whirlpool", sagte er leise, nachdenklich an seinem Brusthaar ziepend, und House spürte seinen Magen rumoren. „Und an eine Wanne, die fast so aussah wie die hier. Aber ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, was ich damit verbinde. Können Sie mir helfen?"

Vorsichtig wälzte er sich halb über ihn, strich ihm das verklebte Haar an den Schläfen zurück. Das Weiß seiner Augen leuchtete in einem fiebrigen Schimmer. „Davon träumen Sie. Geben Sie mir Ihre Träume. Die guten und die schlechten." _Besonders die schlechten._

„Es sind Erinnerungen", beharrte er. „Sagen Sie es. Weswegen ist es schlimm, wenn ich mich erinnere?"

Seufzend kapitulierte er. „Der Whirlpool stand in Melbourne, die Badewanne im _Four Seasons_ in Manhattan, New York, und ja, Sie haben gerne gebadet. Wie ein Verrückter. Unsere monatliche Abrechnung des Wasserverbrauchs hat mich regelmäßig vier Überstunden Klinikdienst gekostet. Ich mag Sie lieber so, wie Sie jetzt sind."

„Wenn ich so kompliziert war, wie Sie behaupten, warum haben Sie mich dann überhaupt zu sich genommen?"

„Weil ich komplizierte Dinge vereinfache. So halte ich es im Beruf und auch im Privatleben, das Sie mir aufgezwungen haben."

„Dann habe ich jetzt keinen Nutzen mehr für Sie. Ich bin einfacher als einfach. Kein Mensch gibt sich gern mit einem Holzkopf ab."

„Doch", sagte er. „Einen gibt es. Und Sie haben Fieber und machen Ihrem Ruf als Holzkopf alle Ehre."

oOo

Gegen Morgengrauen schlief er friedlicher. Das Licht der bleichen Sonne, das House geweckt hatte, verfehlte bei ihm Gott sei Dank seine Wirkung. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht zu sehr beansprucht im gestrigen Überschwang. Die Freude darüber, dass er ihm offenbar verziehen oder ihm zumindest etwas gefehlt hatte, das er sich wieder hatte holen wollen, hatte ihn seinen angeschlagenen Zustand vergessen lassen. Würde er nicht hier neben ihm liegen, würde er den Abend immer noch für die gesteigerte Einbildungskraft eines unglücklich verliebten Romantikers halten.

Zärtlich ließ er den Blick über seinen jungen Geliebten schweifen. In der Nacht hatte er gefiebert, sich ruhelos an ihn geworfen und bisweilen im Schlaf unverständliche Worte gemurmelt; einmal hatte er phantasierend mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, doch jetzt ging es ihm besser. Einzig der Schweiß auf seiner entblößten, reinen Haut, die in der klinikweißen Bettwäsche einen anziehenden Kontrast bildete, zeugte von erhöhter nächtlicher Temperatur. Er ruhte auf dem Bauch, aufgedeckt bis zu den samtigen Schulterblättern, die kräftigen Arme um das Kissen geschlungen, mit dem er gerne getauscht hätte in diesem Augenblick, obwohl er genau wusste, wie sich seine beherzte Umarmung anfühlte, die er ihm nicht weniger innig schenkte. Sein blondes Haar, wieder länger und glatter als vor zwei Monaten, fiel in strähnigen Fransen über sein Gesicht und den kess sich biegenden Nasenrücken. Aufgrund einer leichten Erkältung, an der er seit ein paar Tagen laborierte, atmete er hörbar durch den halbgeöffneten Mund und speichelte ein bisschen auf das Leintuch. Goldig. Viel zu schön, um die Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen.

Bedacht erhob er sich und hinkte eilig die breite Holzstiege hinunter, wobei er sich bemühte, leise zu sein. Wenngleich er Probleme hatte mit Treppen und sie im Allgemeinen scheute und nur unter Mühen bewältigen konnte, beschwingte ihn sein Plan, den er bereits lange als geheime Phantasie hütete. Bleibende Erinnerungen an Chase. Unten im Wohnraum war es still, keine frühmorgendlich nuschelnde Unterhaltung oder scheppernder Küchenlärm der zukünftigen Wilsons.

Mit der alten, selten in Gebrauch gewesenen Spiegelreflexkamera kehrte er zurück, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass die Freunde höchstwahrscheinlich in der Tat bei den Nachbarn festsaßen. Zwar schneite es nicht mehr, aber der Schnee lag eindeutig höher als am Tag zuvor. Eigentlich kam ihm das nicht ungelegen. Irgendwann würde Wilson wieder auftauchen, um sie abzuholen. Der Vorrat an Konserven, Kaffee und sonstigen unverderblichen Lebensmitteln würde bis ins neue Jahr reichen. Je länger er mit Chase alleine war, desto besser.

Er hatte sich das Versprechen abgenommen, ihn nicht ohne sein Wissen zu fotografieren, weil es ihn eventuell kränkte, aber die Versuchung war zu groß, schön und süß und rosig und verschwitzt wie er dalag. Als hätte er ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten durch die Laken und nicht vor ein paar Stunden durch die Wanne gehetzt. Zum Anbeißen war er und zu herrlich, um sich kein Souvenir zu erschleichen, vom dem er im besten Fall nichts mitbekommen würde.

Viel zu laut schnappte der Sucher auf, als er den Apparat einschaltete. Chase' Muskeln regten sich kurz unter einer unwillkürlichen Zuckung, die ihn den Atem anhalten ließ. Er ächzte leise, ein Laut, der ihn an gestern Abend erinnerte, bevor er ein Stück näher zur Mitte robbte, und er umrundete das Doppelbett von der anderen Seite, um ihm sanft die verirrte Strähne hinter das Ohr zu streichen und eine Porträtaufnahme zu schießen. Triumphierend machte er ein weiteres Foto von der Seite, als er konstatierte, dass er ihn in seinem unschuldigen Schlummer nicht störte. Nicht einmal seine Abwesenheit im Bett schien er wahrzunehmen. Er änderte lediglich die Lage, trat die Decke zurück, die wie seine Verbündete bis zur Taille hinabrutschte, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte, einen Arm über die Breite des Bettes hingestreckt, den anderen gebeugt über der Stirn.

Erneut drückte er ab, diesmal im Weitwinkel, um ihn in seiner ganzen jugendlichen Blüte abzulichten und dann den Fokus auf die _linea alba_ und die kleine Wölbung zwischen Bauchnabel und Schambein zu richten, die er so liebte, insbesondere wenn sich die Leistenbänder anspannten und flache Schatten über die Hüften und den Darmbeinmuskel warfen. Obwohl Chase inzwischen unruhiger geworden war und etwas zu ahnen schien, nahm er sich die Zeit, visuell den Verlauf der Adern von den Weichen bis zu den Innenarmen zu verfolgen. Einzig sichtbar für den erfahrenen Mediziner pulsierten sie unter der zarten, hellen Haut. Um sich daran zu hindern, sie zu streicheln, den Bizeps sachte zu kitzeln, nahm er wieder die Kamera auf und hielt den Moment fest, in dem die Venen des Innenarmes unter einer neuerlichen Seitwärtsbewegung der Sehnen plastisch hervortaten.

Allzu bequem schien die Position nicht zu sein, zu exponiert, denn er wälzte sich unwillig grunzend und schutzsuchend wieder auf den Bauch, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen. In der Bewegung glitt die Daunendecke über seine Kniekehlen, und er nahm das linke Knie anmutig ein wenig höher. Verführerisch rund und prall und nur mit den hautengen weißen Boxershorts umhüllt hob sich sein Hintern wie ein apfelförmiger Hügel von Kreuzbein und Oberschenkeln ab.

Lautlos wechselte er ans Ende des Bettes, um zwischen seine leicht gespreizten Schenkeln hindurch das Objektiv zu richten und mehrere Klicks aus verschiedenen Winkeln zu tätigen, wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, ihn nicht zu berühren.

Als er über seinem Po kniete, um die bubenhafte und doch muskulöse Rückenansicht zu verewigen, die leichten, jugendlichen Furchen seiner Schultern und der schlanken Lenden im Zusammenspiel der Wirbelsäule, zupfte er an den Shorts, legte die Linie des Beckenknochens frei, indem er den Saum behutsam herunterzog. Doch wenn Chase jetzt nicht aufgewacht wäre, hätte er sich Sorgen gemacht. Grummelnd richtete er sich auf und schaute über die Schulter zurück zu ihm, die Wangen gerötet, den Schlaf noch in den verträumt blickenden Augen.

„Was … was machen Sie?" Er klang verschlafen, aber nahezu amüsiert. Sein beiläufig seliges Lächeln, das nur ihm galt, wärmte ihn gemeinsam mit dem Gedanken daran. Für niemand anderen lächelte er wie für ihn. Manchmal beinahe ein bisschen entrückt. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, wenn er ihn nicht sofort in Besitz nahm oder ihn wenigstens eng an sich presste, um in der geschmeidigen, glatten Struktur seines Körpers zu schwelgen und sein Aroma einzuatmen, das durch die unruhige Nacht schärfer geworden war und nun sich wieder in einer aufregend schwülen Mischung aus Jugend und Lust auf seiner Haut manifestierte.

„Generalprobe für Ihr erstes Shooting im _Hot Male Review_. Die Neujahrsausgabe wird den Umsatzrekord brechen. Sie sind phantastisch bisher. Ein Naturtalent im Bett. Habe ich es Ihnen nicht immer gesagt?"

Voll plötzlicher Beschämung zog er sich rasch unter ihm hervor und zerrte die neben ihm liegende Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Sie fotografieren mich während ich schlafe? House … das ist-…"

„ …im Schlaf verdientes Geld."

Nach dem ersten erschreckten Luftschnappen warf er ein Kissen nach ihm, dem er auswich und dabei reaktionsschnell den Fotoapparat bemühte. Vielleicht würde dieser Schnappschuss sein bester werden. Ein wütender Chase besaß einen ganz eigenen Charme, der ihn umso mehr beeindruckte, da er ihn selten ärgerlich sah. Er kam ihm nach, versuchte ihm die Kamera zu entreißen, indem er empört schnaubend auf den Fußballen hüpfte, doch er streckte den Arm und brachte den Fotoapparat somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Vergeblich sprang er an ihm empor, während House einige Bilder von ihm schoss und ihn mit dem linken Arm umschlang, um ihn am Boden zu halten und über seine Anstrengungen lachte.

Seltsam, wie fröhlich und impulsiv sich sein eigenes Lachen anhörte, wenn er mit seinem Australier zusammen war. Überhaupt nicht spöttisch oder unecht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er mit Stacy so viel und vor allem so albern gelacht hatte. Für Chase hingegen war die Rangelei bitterer Ernst.

„Geben Sie das her! Das nennt man unerlaubtes Eindringen in die Intimsphäre. Ich kann Sie verklagen."

„Whoa whoa. Nicht so eilig. Ich dringe ein, wann mir der Sinn danach steht. Und das bei Weitem nicht unerlaubt. Außerdem sollten Sie ein bisschen nachsichtig sein. Wissen Sie, welches denkwürdige Datum wir heute haben?"

Er stutzte einen Moment und hielt in seiner Raserei inne, wobei er sich erhitzt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn pustete. „Weihnachten?"

„Der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember. Viele Leute nennen diesen Tag so wie Sie. Ich persönlich nenne ihn Tag der pflichtschuldigen Geschenke."

Sein Blick suchte seinen, bevor er verlegen die Lider niederschlug und schluckte. „Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich habe… kein Geschenk für Sie."

_Oh doch, das hast du. Jeden Tag, den ich mit dir verbringen darf._

„Materielle Güter. Wer braucht sie, wenn man Sie hat."

Weiterhin zu ihm aufschauend fing er an, sich seinen Boxers zu entledigen, streifte sie über die Hüftknochen, nahm seine Hände an den Gelenken und legte sie auffordernd an den Bund, damit er das Werk vollendete. Es war sein Geschenk. Eine Session. Er tat etwas für ihn, das ihm ursprünglich zuwider war.

Dankbar ließ er sich etwas umständlich auf die Knie. In Höhe des Nabels atmete er hinein, umkreiste ihn sanft und erkundete die untere Abdomenregion, die wild und urwüchsig seine Zunge anspornte, und Chase spannte schwer atmend die Bauchmuskeln an, während er die Shorts mit respektvoller Beschlagnahme über die starken, flaumigen Beine abwärts zog.

„Nur Fotos", bestimmte Chase, ein verräterisches Timbre in der Stimme, das ihm sagte, wie sehr er sich ebenfalls beherrschen musste. Es war ein gutes, ein erhebendes Gefühl. „Und nichts von dem, auf das Sie gerade starren."

Mit feinfühligem Druck saugte er am linken Leistenband, das sich ihm entgegen wölbte, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn dann glucksend an den Schultern wegdrängte. „Sie kleiner Sadist."

"Ich habe einen guten Lehrmeister."

Posieren hatte er nicht nötig. Von ihm unbemerkt fotografierte er ihn, als er zum Bett zurück ging, auf das er sich bäuchlings legte und nicht mehr zu tun brauchte, um das vollkommenste Motiv der ganzen Welt zu sein. Über das Kissen hinweg strahlte er ihn an, zeigte sein schönes Lachen und animierte die spitzbübischen Grübchen in den Wangen, wenn er den Mund geschlossen hielt.

Mal ausgelassen und verspielt, dann wieder in Gedanken vertieft, als wäre House nicht da, verschaffte er ihm ohne entsprechende Anweisung eine Bilderserie von Momentaufnahmen, die er trotz Chase' Unbefangenheit und Natürlichkeit keinen anderen außer ihnen beiden jemals sehen lassen würde. Später wurde er mutiger, ließ sich von ihm in Posen drehen, die ihn erregten; doch er achtete währenddessen darauf, Chase' Schamgefühl nicht zu entweihen. Es war erstaunlich und befriedigend genug, dass er wider Erwarten eifrig mitmachte und nach anfänglicher Scheu sogar Vergnügen empfand.

„Sie haben eine Belohnung verdient", meinte er. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir nach unten gehen und dem dicken Santa durch den Kamin helfen?"

Verdutzt hob er den Kopf und griff nach seiner Hand, die er fest umklammerte, als er sich mit seiner Hilfe hochstemmte, die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und sie über die Kante baumeln ließ. Himmel, er hätte zu gern noch einmal abgedrückt, aber die Bedingungen waren eindeutig gewesen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht über mich lustig machen. An den Weihnachtsmann glauben kleine Kinder."

„An die Jungfrauengeburt ebenfalls. Wie auch immer. Sie waren brav dieses Jahr; ich wette, der Weg nach unten zahlt sich aus."


	9. Chapter 9

Am Baum brannten die Kerzen, und im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer. Wie in den süßlichen Weihnachtsfilmen, die in den letzten vier Wochen pausenlos auf sämtlichen Kanälen gelaufen waren. Staunend trat er näher. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, je einen prächtigeren Baum gesehen zu haben, nicht einmal in seiner vergrabenen Kindheit, von der er gelegentlich Splitter wie Puzzleteile aufschnappte. Ein Puzzle, das immer unvollständig bleiben würde. Eines jedoch wusste er. Auf Schnee hatte er jedes Jahr genauso vergebens gehofft wie auf das, was er jetzt mit House erlebte. Aber er wollte nicht daran denken und stattdessen die Atmosphäre und Bemühungen seines aufmerksamen Liebhabers genießen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Seine Freude stieg ins Unermessliche, als er unter den Zweigen ein Paket entdeckte, das in graues Packpapier eingeschlagen war.

„Machen Sie es auf", brummte House auffordernd und zauste sein Haar; die Geste kam unerwartet und wurde so zart ausgeführt, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Oder ich platze vor Spannung."

Neugierig und atemlos entknotete er die Kordel. Ein Postkasten kam zu Vorschein, wie man ihn häufig in amerikanischen Vorgärten antraf. Aus Metall, robust und mit einem roten Plastikfähnchen, das vom Briefträger hochgeklappt wurde, wenn sich etwas darin befand. Ihr neues Domizil hatte noch keinen Briefkasten. Außen standen in großen Lettern mit wetterfestem Marker gezogen ihre Nachnamen. Dasselbe Gefühl durchströmte ihn, das er beim Betrachten des Klingelknopfes an der Haustür gefühlt hatte. Stolz und Befriedigung, die Sicherheit darüber, zu jemandem zu gehören. Zu House.

Auf einmal formte sich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Flüchtig nur, aber er presste die Finger an die Schläfen, um den Gedanken im Kopf festzuhalten, und keuchte auf. Süßigkeiten. Marshmellows und Hershey's Schokoladenriegel. Ein weibliches Lachen.

_Woher wusstest du, dass unserer schon wieder auseinander fällt?_

House griff nach seiner Schulter.

„Sind Sie enttäuscht? Ich weiß, nützliche Geschenke sind nicht so wirklich das, was man sich an Weihnachten wünscht. Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie ihn mit meinem Segen gegen rosa Plüschhandschellen und eine Reitgerte eintauschen. Auf das dazugehörige Pony müssen Sie dann bis nächstes Jahr warten. Aber Reitgerten sind vielseitig."

Verwirrt von dem abrupten Flashback schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich dann aufgeregt mitzuteilen. „Meine Tante… Amy… ich habe ihr letztes Jahr einen solchen Briefkasten geschenkt. In Australien sind sie in der Regel aus Holz und nicht sehr stabil. Das … das stimmt doch, oder? Sie sagten, sie hätte uns letztes Weihnachten besucht."

Fast ein wenig besorgt oder traurig musterte er ihn, ehe er sich abwandte und in den Kamin schaute. Vielleicht hatte er nur geträumt und frustrierte ihn nun, weil er wieder den Idioten gab. Sich an etwas erinnern wollte, das gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber es war so merkwürdig greifbar. Greifbarer als dieser Ort, an dem er mit House offenbar viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass House ihm das Geschenk nicht zufällig gemacht hatte. Er wollte vielleicht, dass er sich erinnerte. Aber warum freute er sich dann gar nicht?

„Habe ich?" drängte er, zaghaft nach seinem Arm fassend. „House…"

Er schwieg. Lange starrte er auf die Flammen, die die Scheite zum Knacken brachten, ließ ihn nicht in seinem Gesicht lesen, auf dessen markanter, hagerer Physiognomie der Schein des Feuers reflektierte, und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wusste nicht, wieso.

„Sie hat mir die Verfügung für Sie übertragen", sagte er schließlich hart, ohne den Blick vom Feuer zu wenden. „Ich kann Sie halten, wenn ich will."

„Aber Sie wollen nicht."

„Sie sind frei. Nicht mein Spielzeug oder mein Geschöpf. Es tut mir leid, dass es so aussieht für Sie."

Die Kehle wurde ihm eng. All das, was er bei House gefunden hatte, Akzeptanz, Wärme und Zuneigung, hatte man ihm ein Leben lang verwehrt. Er wusste es, weil er versucht hatte, sich Anerkennung und eventuell mehr zu erkämpfen. Unter allen Umständen. Von seinen Eltern, der Kirche, von Cameron. Und war gescheitert, weil er ihren jeweiligen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht geworden war und sich dabei selbst als wertlos erachtet und die Schuld bei sich gesucht hatte. Manchmal empfand er es als wohltuend, es vergessen zu haben.

Von House war Liebe gekommen, und er hatte sich seine genommen, die so lange darauf hatte warten müssen, zurückzugeben. Gewiss nicht ohne Hindernisse. Doch aus Interesse und sich kümmern war mehr geworden. In seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er es. Beiden fiel es nicht leicht, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Was House gesagt hatte, war fast eine Art Liebeserklärung.

„Ich liebe Sie trotzdem", entgegnete er, jetzt ebenfalls ins Feuer starrend. Sein Geständnis war pathetisch, doch er fühlte, dass es keinen geeigneten Zeitpunkt gab, es ihm zu sagen. Es würde ihn in Verlegenheit bringen. Dennoch sprach er weiter, leise, fast unhörbar auch für sich selbst. „Ich gehe nicht fort. Ich kann nicht, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und ich will nicht."

Endlich huschte ein Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen, und er drehte sich zu ihm her. „Macht Sie Weihnachten so sentimental, oder haben Sie schon zuviel von Wilsons Punsch probiert?"

Während House in der Küche das Frühstück richtete, schaute er sich die Morgenmesse im Fernsehen an.

Mit zwei Tellern gebackener Bohnen und Kartoffelpüree lavierte er ins Wohnzimmer, beugte sich über ihn und blies sanft in seinen Nacken, bevor er die Teller auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, sich zu ihm setzte und die langen Beine darauf ausstreckte. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf den kranken Oberschenkel, modellierte mutiger werdend die Narbe mit dem Finger nach. Er ließ es, wo es war, demnach fügte er ihm keine Schmerzen zu. Von der irrsinnigen Hoffnung beseelt, sie zu betäuben, rieb er leicht darüber. House seufzte, als er ihn anlächelte.

„Ich mag Ihr Bein."

„Sie riechen gut. Als ob Sie vor kurzem zügellosen Sex in der Badewanne gehabt und sich danach verführerisch schwitzend und fiebernd in einem fremden Bett gewälzt hätten."

Er legte den Kopf zurück und erwiderte sein leises Lachen, bevor House sich vorneigte, sachte mit den Lippen seinen Jochbogen koste und schließlich seinen Mund fand. Es war nur ein kurzer Austausch von einer Zärtlichkeit, die er selten so unbefangen und vorsatzlos kundtat, indem er sich danach sofort wieder zurückzog, um ihm seinen Teller zu überreichen.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufessen, wird Daddy böse."

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was Glück bedeutete.

Das Konservenessen war kein Truthahn, aber er glaubte, noch nie einen schöneren Weihnachtsmorgen begangen zu haben.

oOo

„Heute Nacht haben Sie im Schlaf mit Ihrer Mutter geredet."

Frisch gefallener Schnee knirschte behaglich zu ihren Füßen; in der klirrend kalten Luft war es anfangs erholsam, ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Ein Spaziergang würde die Hitze aus ihm treiben, hatte er gehofft, doch bereits nach wenigen Schritten wurde es schlimmer. Schweiß rann über seinen Rücken und verklebte mit dem Jerseystoff seines T-Shirts unter dem dicken Pullover. Er zwang sich, seine Konzentration auf die Umgebung zu richten, die ihm verhasst war, weil man nicht sah, wo etwas endete und etwas begann. Wie in seinem aus dem Gleichgewicht geratenem Leben.

Erstarrt unter einer zentimeterdicken Eisfläche lag der See da. Die Krähen waren verschwunden, jedes Geräusch wurde durch die Schneedecke gedämpft. Er dachte an Sonne, Strand und das Meer. Durchdringend blaue Augen taxierten sein heißes Gesicht, und er schob den Arm unter House', als der Ältere über einer Schneewehe strauchelte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an sie?"

„Ich denke. Ich weiß es nicht genau. In meinen Träumen bin ich lebendiger als hier. Vielleicht weil ich die Fotos gesehen habe. Manchmal denke ich, wenn ich schlafe, habe ich sie wieder. Die Erinnerung. Aber wenn ich aufwache, ist alles wieder weg. Dann bin ich wie tot. Seltsam, oder? Ich bin nur im Traum ganz da."

„Ich könnte Sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen", sagte er. „Und einem mönchischen Orden beitreten, wo ich mich in meiner Zelle jeden Abend kasteie für die sündigen Gelüste nach Ihnen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. „Was habe ich zu ihr gesagt? Zu meiner Mutter?"

„Mama", antwortete er lakonisch.

Unvermittelt blieb er stehen. Chase, der glaubte, er brauche eine Pause, trat zu ihm hin, und House legte die Hand in einer verwirrend beschützenden Geste um seinen Hinterkopf. „Hier war es. Ungefähr."

„Was?"

„Unser erster Kuss. Die Moskitos müssen Sie sich dazu denken und den Schnee vergessen. Sie waren so heiß und fiebrig wie jetzt. Sie hatten Schmerzen. Ich habe Sie gerettet. Sie ihnen zumutbar gemacht. Am nächsten Tag hatten Sie alles vergessen. Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Sie würden sich so oder so nicht daran erinnern."

Lange, schmale Finger glitten durch sein Haar, und er schloss die Augen, als er ihn in der Zeit zurückversetzte. Langsam und wie in Trance strich er über die einprägsamen Züge, modellierte jede Unebenheit, jede Falte nach und wollte sie wegstreichen und sie ihm zugleich lassen, weil er ohne diese Merkmale nicht derselbe sein würde. House nahm sein Handgelenk, führte seine Hand hinunter zum Schritt und ließ ihn spüren, was er verursachte. Im ersten Moment fuhr er zurück, doch sein Griff wurde fester. Beinahe roh presste er die Lippen auf seine, zwang sie ihm auf, und er meinte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und wähnte sich im Delirium, als House die Zunge einsetzte; etwas, das er bisher nicht oft getan hatte. Überall war sie, an seinem Gaumen, seinen Zähnen, bevor sie seine zu einem Spiel ermutigte, dem er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Begehrlich hob er sich auf die Fußspitzen, vertiefte den Kuss und hielt sich links und rechts am Kragen seines Mantels fest, um nicht zu schwanken, weil ihm ganz wirr im Kopf wurde und er kaum noch unterscheiden konnte, wo oben und unten war. Der Stock war in den Schnee gefallen.

„Ich will mehr von Ihnen", murmelte House schließlich hörbar atemlos an seiner Oberlippe. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen sportlichen Vorsprung von drei Sekunden. Wenn Sie hinfallen, müssen Sie beten."

Die Angst vor ihm, vor seiner starken, einschüchternden Präsenz und der Überlegenheit, mit der er ihn willenlos machen konnte, verlor sich nie vollständig. Seltsamerweise erregte ihn sein Wunsch, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, und er lief, während gemischte Gefühle in ihm gärten. Es war keine _angstvolle_ Angst. Am ehesten ließ sie sich wohl mit aufgeregter Beklemmung beschreiben, ehe er sich ihm unterordnen konnte und sicher war, dass er ihm nicht wehtat, es nicht im Entferntesten darauf anlegte. Zur Gewohnheit würde der Sex mit ihm nie werden. Die Schritte hinter ihm beschleunigten sich ebenso wie der vernehmbare Atem, von dem er sich einbildete, ihn im Genick zu spüren, was Unsinn war. Er trug noch seinen Schal.

Er flüchtete die Stufen hinauf, allerdings nicht schnell genug für House, und wahrscheinlich ließ er sich absichtlich mit einem halb ausgelassenen, halb furchtsamen Laut einfangen, er wusste es selbst nicht. Seine Gier und die daraus resultierenden Bewegungen folgten nicht mehr seinem Verstand, sobald der Mann, den er achtete und liebte, ihm seine Zuneigung erwies. Die sehnigen Arme fest um seine Taille, drückte House ihn gegen das Geländer, um ihn abermals zu küssen, bevor er durch sein Haar strich und ihn dann sorgfältig seines Pullovers entledigte. Werbend und im Gegensatz zu der leidenschaftlichen Begeisterung, mit der er sein Gesicht und den Hals erforschte, knöpfte er die Jeans auf, und er half, indem er sie rasch abstreifte.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er war oder was er tat, und es war himmlisch. Viel zu unkontrolliert, um ihm zu widerstehen. Überall an ihm waren seine schönen, magischen Hände, kühl und doch warm und vertraut. Und so erregend, dass er glaubte, schreien zu müssen. Keuchend vom Lauf durch den Schnee und seiner Nähe atmete er seinen maskulinen Duft, genoss die aufsteigende Hitze, die nun nicht mehr unangenehm war, da er sie an House weitergab, der sich einschmeichelnd unter sein Hemd streichelte und dabei die Knöpfe löste, wobei er ihn weiter unbarmherzig Richtung Schlafzimmer dirigierte. Wilsons, aber es war ihm gleichgültig. Alles zerrann zu Bedeutungslosigkeit, wenn er in seine auf einmal jungenhaft leuchtenden, klaren blauen Augen sah, in denen Verlangen und Freude den chronischen Schmerz ausradierten und die gegenseitiges Begehren reflektierten.

Rückwärts ließ er sich die Stiege hinaufleiten, ohne zu stolpern, weil House ihn sicher führte, sein Gesäß umschlang, ihn regelrecht hinaufzerrte, und er ihm weder etwas dagegensetzen konnte noch wollte. Seine physische Kraft in Kombination mit der hypnotischen Anziehung seiner Augen war beinahe niederträchtig in ihrer Manipulation. Sich gegen ihn zu wehren, wäre sinnlos. Aber er hatte es nicht vor. Das Tappen seiner nackten Füße und das Pochen seines Herzschlages vereinigten sich mit House' unregelmäßigen Schritten zu einem ungestümen Rhythmus. Wie ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihre Leiber tun würden.

Oben in der Galerie angelangt, gestattete House, ihn auszuziehen. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, so kopflos wie er war, nicht sicher, was er zuerst tun sollte angesichts der unlösbar anmutenden Aufgabe, und voller Ungeduld, endlich die glatte, im Kontrast zu seiner Erscheinung erstaunlich weiche Haut an seiner zu fühlen, sein Gewicht auf sich, mit dem er ihm Halt versprach, ihn ruhig hielt und beschwichtigte. Schluchzend versuchte er sich am Gürtel, aber seine vor Kälte steifen Hände gehorchten ihm nicht, fuhren unmotiviert hinauf zu seinem Kragen, zitterten und büßten auf einmal alle Kraft ein, die lediglich dazu ausreichte, ihn zu umarmen. Schwerer Atem durchwühlte sein Haar, bevor House das Kinn auf seinen Scheitel legte und sich leicht mit ihm wiegte. Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt und sich gleichzeitig mit Haut und Haaren nach ihm verzehrt. So sehr, dass ihn seine Ungeschicklichkeit quälte.

„Kann nicht …" wisperte er unter Tränen. „Bitte… helfen Sie mir."

„Sch… schsch… alles gut. Alles ist gut."

Mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe entkleidete er sich auf der Galerie, ließ ihn an sich heran, seinen kräftigen Herzschlag fühlen und ihm helfen, doch Chase wagte kaum, sich zu regen. Als er scheu den Blick in seinen richtete, funkelten seine Augen. Er kannte dieses Funkeln. Es würde kein Zurück mehr geben.

„Sie sehen zum ersten Mal einen nackten Mann, oder?"

oOo

Wie betäubt und fast ohnmächtig vor Glück und doch so ungeheuer lebendig bebte Chase innerlich schwingend auf dem Bett. Ströme des Verlangens pulsten in aufgewühlter Spannung durch seine Adern. In allen Gliedern prickelte es, als er ihn beobachtete, ihn brauchte und sein Lächeln suchte, das seinen Mund nicht verließ. Mit einer Deutlichkeit, die seine gesamten Sinne schärfte, tauchte er in den Anblick seines athletischen Äußeren, als er sich zu ihm setzte.

Die Matratze quietschte, und House rückte näher heran, strich über seine zitternden Flanken. Alles war wundervoll und perfekt für Chase, seine Narben, die sichtbaren Spuren eines Lebens, dem das Schicksal nichts geschenkt hatte. So herrlich und traurig zugleich, dass er wieder weinen musste, als House sich vorneigte, um seine Schulter zu küssen. Es war nur ein Hauch, anders als draußen auf der Treppe. Seine jetzt wieder erzwungene Besonnenheit besänftigte ihn, ließ ihn vertrauen. Atemlos schloss er die Augen, überließ sich seiner Erfahrenheit, seinen stillen Liebkosungen, die ihn mehr aufbrachten als die zuvor demonstrierte Leidenschaft.

Er erschauderte, als er daran dachte, was er mit ihm tun konnte, und dass er es jedes Mal genoss, sich darauf einzulassen. Vom ersten, brennenden Schmerz bis zur unkontrollierten Ekstase, in die er ihn zog, ohne dass es beide etwas kostete.

_Der Druck von Lippen an der empfindlichen Haut seiner Kehle. Das rauhe und seltsam aufreizende Gefühl von Bartstoppeln. Ein kurzer Schmerz, als sich die Zähne neckend in seinen Hals bohrten. Heißer Atem, der wie eine zärtliche Berührung über ihm war und ihn erbeben ließ. Hände folgten den Linien seines Körpers, streichelten, liebkosten, verführten. Erforschten anatomische Pfade und reizten Regionen, von deren Erregbarkeit er zuvor nichts geahnt hatte. _

_Eine Zunge, die scheinbar willkürliche Muster auf seine Haut malt und dabei keinen Zentimeter vergisst. Das Gefühl, wenn sich die Lippen weiter nach Süden bewegen - knabbernd, quetschend, streichend - und die Dinge tun, die vorher noch nie jemand getan hatte und die dennoch nicht befremdlich oder anstößig waren. Kühlender Speichel auf seiner Haut und zwischen seinen Pobacken. Die erregenden, kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusche von aneinander geschmiegten, schweißbedeckten Körpern, Fleisch an Fleisch. House in ihm. Sein Liebhaber. Erfahren, vorsichtig und doch mit einer Impulsivität vorgehend, die ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er begehrt wurde wie niemand sonst.  
_

Seine ohnehin kaum mehr zu bändigende Erregung steigerte sich, als House ihn endlich fest umfasste und die Zungenspitze sacht über die Bauchmitte tanzen ließ, bevor er einen Kuss in den Nabel drückte. So unerhört in seiner Selbstverständlichkeit, dass er nahe davor war, ihn wegzustoßen. Es war ein Reiz, dem er nicht mehr lange standhalten würde, aber House wusste das und ließ sich nicht beirren, ihn weiter zu erforschen, zu umwerben, frei von erkennbarer Ungeduld, um ihn nicht unnötigem Stress auszusetzen. Es war erstaunlich und wunderbar, wie gut er ihn kannte.

„Schön sind Sie", schmeichelte er mit seiner brummenden Stimme, sich über ihn ziehend, und er warf die Arme um ihn, um das Gesicht an die breite, Geborgenheit vermittelnde Schulter zu bergen, ihn tief einzuatmen und zu versuchen, ruhiger zu werden, was ihm nicht glückte. Jede Faser, jeder Nerv in ihm vibrierte, schrie nach ihm und war zum Zerreißen gespannt. House' Finger spielten beiläufig mit einer Strähne seines Deckhaares. „Und viel zu zart für einen ungelenken Krüppel."

„Nie gewesen-…"

Er würde wahnsinnig werden oder sterben, wenn er ihn noch länger warten ließ, und er nahm instinktiv die Beine auseinander. Der Druck in ihm baute sich zu einer unerträglich regsamen Dichte in den Lenden auf, als er seine bereite, große Härte zwischen den feuchten Schenkeln verspürte und sich ihr nicht länger verschließen mochte.

Intuitiv stieß er mit den Hüftknochen nach oben, und House schob die Hände unter sein Becken, mäßigte ihn mit leisen Zischlauten. Ein vorsichtiges Annähern zu seiner Pomitte ließ ihn aufstöhnen und zur Seite ausweichen, ohne dass er es beabsichtigte. Wieder wollte etwas aus ihm heraus, das viel zu kostbar war, um es jetzt sofort zu befreien, obwohl es ihn erleichtert hätte. Er war schon jetzt am Ende seiner Kräfte, wollte sich winden und ihn fühlen, tief in sich. Seine Lust brachte ihn um, ganz sicher. Nicht einmal die Ahnung auf den unausweichlichen brennend durch ihn ziehenden Schmerz konnte sie bezähmen. Von seinen Lippen brachen heftige, inständige Geräusche, als er die Beine in beredter Willkür über House' Schultern hob.


	10. Chapter 10

oOo**  
**

So außerordentlich heiß und erbarmungslos hatte House ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt. Aufgrund ihrer Eile hatte er nicht mehr an das Gleitmittel gedacht. Wenn schon nicht K-Y, befand sich sicher etwas Vergleichbares in Wilsons gut sortiertem Spiegelschrank. Aber in seinem Zustand schaffte er die Stiegen kein zweites und drittes Mal, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er Chase' ekstatisch verzücktes Gesicht vor sich sah, makellos und schweißüberströmt, mit fiebrigen Flecken auf den Wangen, und seine subtil verlangenden, unartikulierten Laute im Ohr hatte.

Unter der Dachschräge neben dem Zimmer gab es eine kleine Nasszelle, in der Bonnie eventuell ihre Feuchtigkeitscremes als Alternative aufbewahrte, doch er war nie darin gewesen, und das Risiko, ihn jetzt zu verlassen, seinen sich sehnsüchtig nach ihm ausstreckenden Hirtenjungen, war ihm zu hoch.

Feingefühl war unabdingbar, und er bezweifelte, dass es für seinen jungen Liebhaber eine willkommene Erfahrung wäre. Es sei denn, er machte sie dazu. Er fuhr fort, seine Reizbarkeit zu massieren, außen erst, über Damm und die enge, jetzt noch feste Öffnung. Allein ihn anzufassen, ihn stimulieren zu dürfen und sich der rasenden Reaktion darauf sicher zu wissen, brachte ihm sein Ziel ein Stück näher.

Jäh warf Chase sich auf, drückte den Bauch heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, und er war Seide und Samt unter ihm. Innen fühlte er sich weich, unschuldig und verlockend an und dazu bestimmt, von ihm erobert zu werden. Demütig umkreiste House den ringförmigen Muskel, der sich beim Penetrieren zusammenzog, unweigerlich Kontraktionen ausführte, die seinen Finger nach einem streichenden, beruhigenden Vorwärtsdringen weiter einließen. Glatt und fließend, hart und eng arbeiteten die Muskeln in seine kreisenden Bewegungen hinein, intensivierten seine Gefühle und verrieten ihm, dass es gut war.

Wimmernd langte Chase über den Kopf, umklammerte den Bettpfosten und wölbte den Unterleib, die Fersen in seine Schulterblätter bohrend.

Mit den Lippen quetschte House seinen Nabel und hoffte, ihn und sich ein wenig abzukühlen, doch sein sinnlich herber Geruch und der Geschmack nach metallischer Kälte, Laub und feuchtem Moos trugen nicht dazu bei, als er über seine angespannte Wirbelsäule tastete, sich weiter zu ihm schob. Im geraden Verlauf seiner vor Erregung zitternden Arme lag er, ließ sich anheben und unterstützte ihn dabei, indem er sich über seine Schultern hoch drückte, perfekt in seiner einzigartig anmutigen, rosigen Nacktheit. Seine Entschlossenheit und das Glänzen seiner Augen sagten ihm, dass er soweit war.

_Süßer, wundersamer, tollkühner Chase. Ich will dich haben und deine Unschuld jeden Tag beanspruchen, sie rauben und sie dir wiedergeben, wenn du mich darum bittest._

Als er in ihn drang, zuckte er zusammen, zog sich nach oben und schrie auf. Mehrmals, unverhältnismäßig laut und gellend brüllte er ihm seinen durchdringenden Schmerz entgegen, was er zuvor nie getan hatte. Er hatte dennoch damit gerechnet und zwang sich, ihn nicht loszulassen und zog stattdessen behutsam die Arme unter ihm weg, damit er vollends auf dem Bett zu liegen kam, wo ihm ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubt war. Unverzüglich nutzte er sie, um ihn blindwütig tiefer zu dirigieren, stemmte die Fersen in die Matratze und ließ seine Beckenbodenmuskulatur etwas ausführen, das ihn beinahe um ein längeres Zusammensein mit ihm brachte.

Keuchend nahm er seinem leidenschaftlichen Ausbruch den Schwung, indem er seine Hüften umfasste und sie festhielt. „Langsam. Ganz langsam. Ich bin kein Zwei-Minuten-Mann, das sollten Sie inzwischen wissen."

Es erstaunte ihn, dass er sich einigermaßen artikulieren konnte und noch mehr, dass der Junge gehorsam innehielt. Begütigend streichelte er über seine Halsseiten hinab zu den kräftigen Armen. Er schluckte, öffnete stumm die Lippen und erschauderte unter einer neuerlichen Muskelzuckung, bei der er nicht sicher war, was sie verursacht hatte, ob sie Schmerz oder das Gegenteil aufzeigte.

„House-…" flüsterte er erschüttert, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn wegzustoßen. Stattdessen presste er die Handgelenke in einer ausdrucksvollen Geste an die Stirn, und er zog sie von seinem Gesicht, um zu begreifen, was in ihm vorging. Ein Rätsel würde er nichtsdestoweniger immer bleiben. „Nicht so. Ich kann nicht mehr..." Sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache, drängte ihn weiter in sich. Es war unglaublich. Wie ein Sog, in dem er ertrinken wollte. Trotzdem. Wenn dieser Rausch mit Schmerzen für Chase verbunden war, verzichtete er, so schwer es auch fiel.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Nein… niemals. Will Sie… lieben."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich darunter verstehe. Ich will Ihnen nicht schaden."

„Früher… Sie wollten es immer."

Dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnerte. An seine Schikanen, seine Aufstachelungsversuche, dem stoischen Aussie-Jungen eine Regung zu entlocken, vorzugsweise eine, die ihn sich ihm überlegen fühlen ließ, weil ihn die fast schon resolute Abgeklärtheit in dem Kindergesicht irritiert hatte.

Die Genugtuung hatte Chase ihm erst gegönnt, als sie nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre. Er war anders, wenn die Tür der Klinik sich hinter ihm schloss, wenn jemand auf ihn wartete, dem er etwas bedeutete. Er hatte ihm unrecht getan. Seine zur Schau gestellte Dickfelligkeit hatte den Zweck von Selbstschutz erfüllt, bis er einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden hatte.

Stück um Stück gab er ihm nach, koste die festen, unbegreiflich sinnlichen Bögen seiner Gesäßmuskeln und blieb in ihm, wie er es beabsichtigte. Irrsinnig schön war er, faszinierend anschmiegsam, wie er ihn gewähren ließ trotz seiner Anstrengung, die er durch kleine Seufzer kundtat und die ihm mit fortlaufender Dauer des langsam angehobenen Tempos und veränderter Modulation sagten, dass sie sich in ein Gefühl der namenlosen Befriedigung verkehrte.

Chase' Lider flatterten, und er spürte ihn, seinen nervösen, ruhelosen Tonus, seine Energie und Beharrlichkeit, mit der er ihn vereinnahmte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag Erleichterung darin, vielleicht sogar Dankbarkeit. Er lächelte. Aber er war viel zu verkrampft. Zu allem Überfluss war es kalt im Schlafzimmer; vielleicht hätte er ihn unten vor dem Kamin nehmen sollen. Eine behagliche Atmosphäre war wichtig für ihn, um sich treiben lassen zu können. Das sanfte, berauschende Wogen, das sie üblicherweise beide nach kurzer Zeit erfasste, stellte sich nicht ein. Sie kämpften. Seit seiner Veränderung war er nie so zögerlich gewesen, angstvoll nach dem Schmerz.

Ein wenig energischer, aber immer noch taktierend und sachte begann er in ihn zu drängen, und er passte sich an, biegsam und wertvoll und unsagbar überzeugend in seiner jungen, ungebändigten Wildheit. Allmählich gelang es ihm, ihn zu entkrampfen, die Muskeln zu lockern.

Schließlich hatte er ihn, hörte ihn die kleinen, antreibenden Töne im Rhythmus seiner Vorwärtsbewegungen von sich geben, die man vernommen haben musste, um zu wissen, was sie auslösten. Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ganz bei ihm war und nichts mehr seine Freude an der Körperlichkeit trübte, berauschte ihn, und er wagte es, die kleine runde Empfindsamkeit in ihm zu verwöhnen, indem er ihn bestimmter und zielstrebiger stimulierte. Konsequent zog er ihn zu sich, bis der Jüngere sich unter ihm bog vor überwältigender Ekstase.

Unbeherrscht bäumte er sich auf, drückte Kopf und Ellenbogen in die Matratze und jaulte, hemmungslos vor Lust. House' Fingerknöchel knackten unter dem Druck, den seine Hand ausübte, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Der Anblick seines euphorischen, sich hingebenden Geliebten löschte ihn aus, bevor er fähig war, ihn zu registrieren. Er hob ihn zu sich, wollte ihn noch einmal nehmen, die sensationell erregenden Wellen seines mehrfachen Orgasmus dicht an und in sich spüren, seine Süße und Schärfe kosten und sie sich zu Eigen machen.

Überrascht ächzend presste Chase erneut die Beine um ihn, als hätte er ihm nicht schon sein Bestes gegeben. Begehrlich und doch ermattet schenkte er ihm den Rest seiner orgastischen Impulsivität, die so unfassbar und großartig war wie er, als er sich ein letztes Mal straffte, ihn das Spiel seiner Muskeln so innig empfinden ließ, als seien sie ein Teil von ihm selbst.

Er brauchte Minuten, um zu sich zu kommen, nachdem er ihn losgelassen und sich zur Seite gerollt hatte. Schnaufend lag er da, zitternd unter den ausgeschütteten Hormonen, die Augen geschlossen, und er bewunderte ihn, fragte sich, wie es ihm gelang, so schön und verführerisch zu wirken bei einer Sache, in der Ästhetik nicht unbedingt an erster Stelle stand.

Zwischen den Schenkeln war er nass von seinem Samen, wie er mittels eines bedächtigen, aber auch prüfenden Streichelns feststellte, doch glücklicherweise blutete er nicht. Respektvoll und ernst, geradezu feierlich wühlte er erleichtert in dem verschwitzen Haar und biss sanft in seine hübsche Nasenspitze, um ihn langsam in die Gegenwart zu holen. Er war müde und voll strotzender, erbebender Jugend, die durch seine Venen jagte. Seine Behauptung, nur noch in seinen sicher nicht immer angenehmen Träumen da zu sein, strafte der Lebhaftigkeit, die er ihm gerade gezeigt hatte, Lügen.

Beinahe konnte man neidisch werden auf das, was er ihn hatte fühlen lassen; etwas, das er vermutlich um das Zehnfache in seinem eigenen, sensiblen Körper multiplizierte. Entgegen seiner Ängste war es da und würde bleiben, solange er dafür sorgte. In den letzten, spürbaren Zügen seines Orgasmus liegend musterte ihn Chase wissend hinter schweren Lidern, und er strich ihm das Haar ungestüm und ein wenig verlegen ob seines tiefgründigen Blickes übers Gesicht. Der Junge schnaubte belustigt, machte jedoch keine Miene, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Ich gebe es zu", sagte er. „Ich liebe Sie nicht nur in Betten und Badewannen. Ich habe Sie immer gewollt, von dem Moment an, als Sie zum ersten Mal in mein Büro kamen und schüchtern und stolz in Ihrer tragikomischen Förmlichkeit waren und fest entschlossen, den Job zu bekommen. Sie haben mich verunsichert. Mit Ihrer Distanziertheit, Ihrer Raffinesse und Ihrem ärgerlich dichten Mädchenhaar. Darum habe ich Sie verletzt und provoziert. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie mich einmal so weit bringen. In Wilsons Bett auf Ihren süßen Bauch."

Mental zwischen zwei Welten lächelte er, während er House' Finger umschloss und mit der rechten Hand selbstvergessen Kreise in seine Schulter malte. Das zufriedene Grinsen blieb, ein wenig zuckend, aber rührend. Er hätte sein rechtes Bein gegeben, um hinter die hübsche Stirn zu schauen und in die unbeständigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf eingeweiht zu werden. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht einmal selbst sagen, wenn er ihn fragte, doch schließlich zog er ein Resümee.

„Wir haben viel erreicht zusammen."

Aus einem Impuls heraus küsste er ihn für dieses Fazit, verweilte auf seinen Lippen, nur um sie zu spüren. Er schmeckte nach Punsch, Gewürzen und Zimt, anders als sonst, aber nichtsdestotrotz erregend. Manchmal glaubte er, er war dazu da, um seine Sinne zu verwirren, den Rationalisten in ihm lahm zu legen.

„Viel mehr als Ihr hinreißend naiver Verstand ahnt."

„Wollte ich Sie?"

„Zur Hölle gewünscht haben Sie mich. Wenn Sie mich nicht gerade für den Satan persönlich hielten."

Nach einem ungläubigen, amüsierten Flunsch, den keiner so unerhört aufreizend zustande brachte wie er, lachte er prustend, erst mit geschlossenem Mund, ehe er ihn seine großen, strahlenden Zähne sehen ließ.

Er wollte ihn und fragte sich, wie er es machte, womit er ihn verzaubert hatte und brauchte ihn doch nur anzuschauen und zu berühren, um es zu wissen. Alles wollte er tun mit ihm, sich durch das klamme Bett wälzen, sein ekstatisches Keuchen hören, sein Leben haben, seine vorbehaltlose Hingabe, die er längst hatte und nie wirklich bereit war, es zu glauben. Wahrscheinlich war sie das Wertvollste, das er besaß und je besitzen würde. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack hinterließ das Gefühl, sie sich jeden Tag neu erkämpfen zu müssen. Selbst für einen mental veränderten Chase wäre eine Liebe zwischen Männern nie selbstverständlich. Gesagt hatte er es ihm nicht, doch hin und wieder konnte er es in seiner Gestik lesen. So wie heute.

Auf der Treppe hatte er nicht kokettiert. Es war Angst gewesen, Kapitulation vor dem Stärkeren. Immerhin war er fähig, sie in etwas zu verwandeln, das für sie beide letztlich ein Gewinn bedeutete. Ihre Beziehung war kostbar, aber nicht gefeit vor Krisen oder Chase' Zweifel, die er häufig unterschätzte, sie nicht ernst nahm, weil er sie nicht mehr verbal äußerte. Er musste darauf achten, durfte sie nicht durch eine Indiskretion wie damals im Rahmen der Schwimmtherapie aufs Spiel setzen. Was er mit Chase hatte, war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt.

Chase verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen, ganz auf sich, auf den unter Endorphinüberschuss bebenden, schlanken Leib, der Dinge tun konnte, die ihn zuweilen vergessen ließen, dass er ein Mann war. Schimmernde, glatte, feuchte Haut rieb sich sanft gleitend an seiner, sein üppiger Mund saugte besinnlich an seinem Hals. Das charakteristische, dunkle, männliche Lachen und der exotisch anmutende ozeanische Akzent. Himmel, er war gut gewesen und war es noch. Die Aussicht, den Tag mit ihm faul in diesem Zimmer zu verbringen, hatte durchaus etwas für sich.

„Sie lügen."

„Ein bisschen vielleicht. Leicht zu durchschauen waren Sie nie. Auch nicht mit intaktem Hirn. Eigentlich haben Sie sich nicht viel verändert." Leicht knabberte er an seiner Ohrmuschel, und Chase hob sich ihm unweigerlich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen entgegen.

„Unwiderstehlich sind Sie. Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde", murmelte er lächelnd und drückte ihn nachsichtig an der Lendengegend mit beiden Händen auf das Bett zurück, seinen wilden, jungen, hungrigen Australier, der viel zu schön und heiß war, um seine Wünsche unerfüllt zu lassen, die auch seine waren. „Bis ich etwas in dieser gottverdammten Wildnis gefunden habe, das es Ihnen leichter macht. Handschellen oder reißfeste Stricke im Schuppen nebenan."

Er lachte nicht mehr. Fast ängstlich klammerte er sich an ihn; sein Atem fuhr keuchend an seinem Ohr vorbei, bevor er ihm kaum hörbar seine Frage zuflüsterte, als sei sie ein Vergehen. „Ist es gut mit uns?"

„Ja", bestätigte er, sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er fieberte oder gerade allen Ernstes ein tiefsinniges Gespräch in Gang zu bringen gedachte. „Ja, es ist gut. Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit Ihnen. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind es auch mit mir."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht als mein Vater. Obwohl er nie da war. Es wäre das Nächstliegende gewesen, oder? Ein Ersatz. Aber ich… ich habe mich damit nicht zufrieden gegeben. Ich wollte mehr von Ihnen. Warum?"

Beruhigend strich er ihm das Haar aus dem schmalen, heißen Gesicht. „Weil Sie sich nicht mit dem Erstbesten begnügen. Genau wie ich. Sie sind weder mein Kind noch mein Spielzeug. Unsere Suche ist zu Ende, Chase. Und wenn es Ihnen wichtig ist, werden wir gemeinsam einen Weg finden, der Sie wieder zu dem macht, der Sie sein wollen."

Chase gab ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich; eines, das sowohl Zustimmung als auch Missfallen ausdrücken konnte. Er wandte sich ab, und für einen Moment fürchtete House, ihn verärgert zu haben. Doch dann presste er seine betörende, noch feuchte Kehrseite an ihn und schlang seinen Arm um sich, wie um ihm zu zeigen, wohin er gehörte und was ihm, dem Älteren, erlaubt war. Was er an ihm hatte. Es war nicht nur das Körperliche, das sie verband, doch es war etwas, das sie beide auf hemmungslose Art genossen, weil es die beste Möglichkeit war, ihre Gefühle füreinander mitzuteilen. Besser und effektiver als Worte oder Briefe es vermocht hätten. Große Redner waren sie beide nicht.

„Nicht das Erstbeste", wiederholte er, wobei sein Akzent herrlich träge und verwaschen über die vollen, weichen Lippen kam. „Nur das, was mir zusteht."

„Niemand weiß besser als ich, was das ist."

„Es ist nicht nur der Sex." Seufzend und träge regte er sich ein bisschen, rutschte von ihm weg. Die makellose Haut schimmerte matt und golden im Glanz seines Schweißes, und er widerstand der Versuchung, ihn erneut zu sich herzuziehen, um ihm so nahe zu sein, dass sich ihre Glieder ineinander verschlangen wie zuvor. „Sie werden nicht immer mein Liebhaber sein können."

Jetzt zog er ihn doch wieder in die Arme und sprach in Chase' verschwitzen Nacken. „Sondern?"

„Kein so ausdauernder, jedenfalls."

House lachte. An die Zukunft wollte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht weiter als bis ins nächste Jahr. „Was ist der Plan?"

„Die Gegenwart."

„Denken Sie ein bisschen weiter. Ich habe Tickets für Papeete gebucht. Tahiti. Zwei, ohne Rückflug. Ich will Sie dort im weißen Sand unter Palmen lieben, solange ich noch kann. Oder im türkisblauen Wasser, wenn die Gezeiten günstig sind. In spritzender, schäumender Gischt."

Jetzt war es an Chase, ein Lachen auszustoßen und sich dabei umzudrehen in der Absicht, ihn mehrmals hintereinander übermütig und scherzhaft zu ohrfeigen. „Das haben Sie nicht."

Er umfasste sein Handgelenk, und Chase ließ die Hand an seiner Wange ruhen, um mit leicht gekrümmten Fingern wie blind sein Gesicht zu liebkosen. Beinahe abwesend fuhr sein Daumen über die Linie vom Nasenflügel zum Mund. Es war eine Geste, die House in ihrer erkundenden Vorsicht rührte, und er schluckte, während er auf ihn hinabsah, nicht daran denkend, ihn erneut in seinem Entdeckerdrang zu unterbrechen. Es war merkwürdig, wie Chase ihm allein durch Gesten und Blicke das Gefühl gab, ihn immer neu entdecken zu können. Liebenswert auch.

Immer noch spielte ein schmollendes Lächeln um seine Lippen. Lippen wie zum Küssen gemacht.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Sie mich zum Narren halten."

„Sie trauen mir wenig zu. Werfen Sie einen Blick in unseren neuen Briefkasten, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."

„Später."

Einen Moment hielt er den Atem an, als Chase mutwillig seine Hand nahm und sie hinunter über die zarte, dünne Haut des Hüftknochens führte, wo er vorsichtig weiter die feine, dunkle Haarlinie zum Schambereich erkundete, die sich erstaunlich seidig anfühlte. Wie der Rest von ihm. Wie sein blondes Haar und sein mehr als verlockender, enger Hintern, dem er danach respektvoll und doch eindeutig seine Aufwartung machte, indem er mit der anderen Hand über seine Spalte fuhr und den Eingang umkreiste. Heiß und weich, völlig ohne Widerstand. Wie eine Einladung. Es wäre ein Kinderspiel, ihn jetzt zu nehmen.

Ein leises, behagliches Grunzen und die ungeduldige Bewegung in seine hinein ermutigten ihn, über den erregt angespannten Leib zu streichen und tiefer zu gehen.

Sein Goldkind. Sein Wunder. Immer wieder stürzte es ihn in kaum gekanntes, wildes Entzücken, wenn er ihn berührte. Um ihn deutlicher zu spüren, schloss er die Augen und fühlte ihn unter seinen Fingern beben und hörte ihn beinahe mit Demut, in die sich unerwartete Euphorie mischte, dieses kleine, anbetungswürdige Winseln ausstoßen, als er nachdrücklicher wurde und ihn sachte reizte und triumphierend das heftiger werdende Pulsieren und Pochen der sensiblen Haut unter seiner Hand spürte. Wenn er müde war, würde er entspannter sein beim nächsten Mal. Und er würde gewiss nicht lange darauf warten müssen. Er war groß. Beeindruckend.

Einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment lang überlegte House, wie er sich in ihm anfühlen würde, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Sie hatten nicht viel übrig für einen Rollenwechsel. Noch nicht. Später, irgendwann.

Denn irgendwann wäre Chase nicht mehr das, was er immer noch in ihm sah: ein kleiner, staunender Junge, der nach Führung verlangte. Schon früh hatte House begonnen, das in ihm schlummernde Potential auf beruflicher Basis zu fördern und damit entscheidend dazu beigetragen, seinen Charakter zu entwickeln. Und bei Gott, er würde es auch weiterhin auf persönlicher tun. Der Anfang war vielversprechend gewesen; weder er noch der junge Australier hatten versagt. Eigentlich freute er sich auf einen erwachsenen, unabhängigen Chase fast noch mehr. Es würde eine spannende Reise sein, die sie beide zu gleichen Teilen genießen würden.

„Ich will Sie lieben. Hart und schnell, und dann zart und langsam. Immer so, wie Sie es möchten. Wie Sie es brauchen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch und die nächste bis ins neue Jahr", raunte er an seinen gierig nach ihm suchenden, samtweichen Lippen, und er meinte es ernst.

Ein ungläubiges, aber auch geschmeicheltes Schnaufen quittierte seine Drohung, das ihn fast wieder hart werden ließ. Himmel. Der Junge war unglaublich.

„Das würde Ihnen gefallen."

„Nicht mehr als Ihnen."

Chase lachte ein bisschen auf diese einzigartige, schnaubende Weise und legte genießerisch den Kopf zurück, als House begann, seinen Nacken zu kosen, ihm das Haar mit dem Atem aufzuwühlen und ihn spielerisch zu beißen, bevor er um ihn herum griff, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, was er bedenkenlos geschehen ließ.

House schob sich ein Stück hinunter, um Chase' Unterleib und den Schaft seines erigierten Glieds mit Küssen und aufmerksamen, leichten Bissen zu bearbeiten (Oh, es war alles andere als Arbeit), und er fühlte Chase erzittern, als der Jüngere haltsuchend mit beiden Händen in das Kissen griff, tief einatmete und fordernd die Hüfte unter ihm bewegte, um ihm Raum zu geben.

Oh, er duftete wunderbar und schmeckte gut. So unerhört gut nach Sex, Sinnlichkeit und Lust, dass er sich vergessen und den Verstand verlieren wollte und den Gesetzen der Natur ein Schnippchen schlagen, die ihm verboten, ohne Verzögerung erneut über ihn herzufallen. Und er war mehr als bereit. Bereiter als er, offen und nachgiebig jetzt und jung und so stark und tapfer. Er war jederzeit dermaßen empfänglich für das, was er mit ihm tat; es wäre ein Versäumnis, ihn jetzt einschlafen zu lassen.

„Eigennütziger, verdorbener Strolch", neckte er ihn, sich immer noch mit ihm vergnügend. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mir sagen wollen. In zehn Minuten bereuen Sie es."

„Böser alter Mann." Aber er streckte sich wohlig und hatte nichts dagegen, während sich seine Finger in seine Schultern gruben und er vergeblich versuchte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich mag die Art, wie Sie sich bewegen, wenn ich in Ihnen bin. Ich bin verrückt nach Ihrem Körper und dem, was er tun kann", gab House zu. „Aber noch verrückter bin ich nach Ihrem Geist. Wenn ich Sie habe, ist es, als ob ein Teil davon mir gehört. Lassen Sie sich niemals brechen."

Leuchtende Augen unter schweren Lidern fanden seinen Blick und spiegelten den Ernst darin wider. „Versprechen Sie mir dasselbe."

„Ich verspreche nie etwas, das mich selbst betrifft. Zu viele Verpflichtungen. Aber dass ich Sie bis zum nächsten Jahr nicht aus diesem Bett herauslasse, dafür haben Sie eine Garantie. Unbefristet."

Chase gluckste. Heiter, glückselig. Beschwingt. Unmissverständlich wanderte seine Hand über House' Oberschenkel und weiter zur Körpermitte hin. „Einverstanden."

Mit Chase, dachte er zufrieden, während ein angenehmer Schauer von freudiger Erwartung über seine Wirbelsäule und Leisten rann, mit Chase hatte er all das gefunden, wonach er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte.

_**~ Fin ~**_

_**A/N: So gern ich weiterschreiben würde und mir Chase und House Kokosnussmilch schlürfend unter Palmen auf einer sonnigen Südseeinsel vorstelle - meine Geschichte endet hier, und der Rest ist eurer Phantasie überlassen. Danke fürs Lesen, und vielleicht meldet ihr euch mal und schreibt mir, wie (und ob) es euch gefallen hat. **_

_**Special thanks to Pallada!  
**_

_**Beenie.  
**_


End file.
